Spin
by the muse77
Summary: Katie Bell had it all before her 7th year. But after a brush with a cursed necklace, and Voldemorts return to power, her former life has vanished. Someone had to help her out of the darkness. Story of what happened with Katie during HPB & DH. Katie/Oliver
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I only own what did not previously come from the wonderful mind of Ms. Rowling**

This story begins, as many do with the arrival of a letter

This story begins, as many do with the arrival of a letter. This letters destination was a seemingly quaint cottage nestled among trees on the western outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole. It didn't come by the postman but rather by owl. This was for the best as there was no direct path leading to the cottage and the postman would have surely gotten lost. The owl, large and brown like all the basic delivery owls from the Owl Post Office, swooped onto an enlarged window sill and tapped impatiently on the glass.

"Katie-Bear!" A shout echoed through the halls of the cottage (which, proving appearances to be deceiving was about twice the size it looked from the outside). "Owl for you!"

Katie Bell shook her head at her father's use of her childhood nickname and slid off her bed. A 7th year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was currently home on Summer Break. Sadly it wasn't a relaxing break. Her family had taken a tour of magical medieval castles for the first month but when her Hogwarts letter arrived; the fun of summer was officially ruined. Several of her N.E.W.T. classes had sent lists with texts that had to be read prior to the semester as well as assignments. N.E.W.T.s were extremely demanding and save for a few stolen moments Katie had spent the rest of her break in her old bedroom studying furiously, writing scroll after scroll and basically losing her mind. She had come to the conclusion within the first 2 weeks that this is why so many wizards and witches were nutty: they had gone insane from torture of N.E.W.T.s.

She hopped down the oak stairs into the kitchen where he father, adorned in navy robes sat at the table. He worked for the ministry in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes as a member of the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee. He had begun there during Voldemort's regime when the need explanation of magical incidents to muggles was at its highest.

"Here Katie-Bear, it looks official. That's a ministry seal if I'm not mistaken." He gave her a mock look of disapproval. "Just what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Playing along, she grinned. "Sorry Dad, can't tell you. I'd have to send Obliviators after you if I did. I'm pretty sure Mum would be more that a little upset when she found out."

"Yes, well at least I would have a decent excuse for when I forgot her birthday," he replied solemnly.

Katie laughed and broke open the large wax seal. It was written in large, flowing script.

_Dear Miss Bell, _

_We would like to congratulate you on your acceptance as an intern for the Department of Magical Games and Sports during the upcoming summer. _

_Your application showed us a young witch of intelligence and great promise. Your references were excellent and cited you as being "a fine witch, with pluck and determination."_

_You are to report to the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters on June the fifteenth of next year._

_Please take care to review the enclosed materials including regulations, schedules and preparation work. _

_We await your response of acceptance._

_Lester Pumbley_

_Secretary of Recruitment Affairs_

_Department of Magical Games and Sports_

"YES!!" Katie exclaimed, dancing around in little circles. "I got it! I got the internship! And from there it only a quick step to a job at headquarters and of course right around the corner is the promotion to Head Match Organizer and that is a _sure_ shot to head of the ENTIRE department!!" She danced happily to her father who embraced her.

"Well I'm very proud of you dear. Just, um, bring your head a bit below the clouds. The ministry is a very competitive place, especially in games and sports. Something to do with an obsession for winning that ex-quidditch players never seem to lose." He glanced at his daughter and laughed. "Which is why I'm sure you'll be head in no time!"

Katie could barely contain herself. A position at the Department of Magical Games and Sports was something she had always wanted. As was a position on a professional Quidditch team, but what young Cup-winning Chaser doesn't? In fact she already had dates lined up to try-out for various reserve teams, but she knew her parent's wouldn't accept not having a back-up plan. She came from an over-achieving family and based on the successes of he older siblings, she had quite a bit to live up to. Her brother Alex was a beater for the Tutshill Tornados, her sister Lydia secured a position as the international affairs reporter for The Prophet and her brother Paul had a rising business with a school friend doing magical advertising. Her first year at Hogwarts had been filled with nonstop comparisons to her siblings and though she loved her family the only comparison she ever really appreciated was that to Alex and his natural sports ability. The constant praising of Lydia's beauty and Paul's academic prowess quickly grew old.

"I've got to tell Alicia! Is the fireplace working?" Alicia Spinnet along with Angelina Johnston had remained good friends with Katie after they left school. Alicia was currently employed in the Department of Magical Games and Sports while Angelina was taking time to travel.

"Mmmhhmm," her father replied. "Had someone from the department in to fix it this morning before you were up."

"Great!"

Her father smiled at her proudly. "I'm off to work again. I'll see you tonight. We'll celebrate."

Katie shouted a muffled thanks before dropping Floo powder into the fireplace, stepping in and with a shout disappearing.

* * *

"To Katie!" Several bottles of butterbeer and other various drinks were lifted into the air in a toast. Six people sat around the Bell's dinner table, upon which sat a scrumptious looking feast of roast chicken, rosemary potatoes, bright salad, fresh bread, steamed carrots and a tray of fruit tarts tantalizingly on the side. Included in the party were Katie, her parents Anthony and Helena, her brother Alex, and her brother Paul with his longtime girlfriend Susan.

Katie grinned like a maniac as the glasses clanked. Life seemed to be working in her favor these days. She had an amazing family, friends who were true, and it was her final year of school. Despite Hogwarts being a second home and a place where she had spent some of the happiest times of her life (for instance the winning of not one, but 2 Quidditch cups) she was eager to get on into the world.

The noises of silverware hitting plates soon filled the room, adding to the laughter and conversation.

"So Kates, giving up on becoming a pro-Chaser for a life behind a desk? I thought I taught you better?" her brother Alex asked teasingly.

"You know as well as I do, you wouldn't have a career without those people who spend their lives behind desks. You would be just a boy with a broom and a stick."

"Yes, well people happen to love this _man_ with a broom and a stick."

Katie choked on her butterbeer. "I think you meant to say ladies love you. Who is the current high-profile flame? Scrimgeour's niece? Or maybe another Weird Sister?"

"Can't help it can I? And for your information, I'm currently flying my broom solo."

Katie just shook her head. Her oldest brother was in every sense of the phrase, a ladies-man. Tall with light brown hair, the Bell family blue-green eyes and a mischievous grin, it was difficult for witches of a wide range of ages to resist his charms.

Helena Bell cleared her throat. "Not that I don't love hearing about my first-born's exploits, could you two turn the conversation to something that Witch Weekly would be a little less interested in?"

"Hear, hear" prompted Paul. Slightly shorter than his brother, the 3rd-born Bell was more conservative. He was the family business man. Personally Katie couldn't stand him half of the time. She loved him yes, but he really needed to loosen up a bit. Unfortunately his girlfriend Susan wouldn't help with. She was just as wound up as he was.

Katie made a noise as if to argue with her mother but her father stepped in by questioning how this year's Gryffindor Quidditch team would look.

"Eh, not sure. Harry's definitely going to be captain and we'll have to hold try-outs. I guess we'll see."

"Oy, that reminds me" Alex piped up. "I ran into your old captain, Wood during the Lithuanian tourney."

"Really? He's Puddlemere reserve though. I always heard their keeper was kind of a 'I am the keeper and only I will play this position' kind of pratt."

"Yeah but Hatchfield was injured so Wood stepped in. Must say he did quite well. Hatchfield is getting on in years. Wouldn't surprise me if Wood takes over fully within the next few seasons."

Katie grinned fondly at the memory of her old captain. "Is he still as obsessed with winning?"

"God yes. Only went to school with him for a couple years but I still remember him as a 12 year old keeper screaming at me for not getting the bludger that prevented him from saving the goal. But he's a good bloke. Had a couple pints after the last day of matches with him and some other boys from the league. He asked about you and said to say cheers to you." He paused a moment, and wrinkled his forehead in thought. "Though I'm not sure if he was just cheering in general. The night was a bit muddled after a while. I know you were asked about and the word 'cheers' was thrown out there…so I conclude he said to say cheers to you."

Katie snorted. "I would have paid to see a group of England's finest Quidditch player completely sloshed yelling 'Cheers to Katie!' Really, it would have made my year."

"Lovely conclusion Alexander. And Katherine, I'm not sure you and a group of England's sloshed finest is a good idea. How is it that both my oldest and my youngest children are so…hopelessly crude?" Their mother gazed sternly them.

"Well mother," Alex stated. "I was a lost cause from the beginning. Lydia was too much of a girl to corrupt and Paul too much of an old man so when little Kates here came along, I knew I had found my protégé, especially when she got into Gryffindor. The blame lies in my hands alone, though I'm quite proud of the work I've done."

At this even their father laughed. Those two had been the only 2 of his children to follow in his steps by going to Gryffindor. Paul and Lydia had taken after their mother and been selected to Ravenclaw. Katie and Alex grinned at each other, their identical blue-green eyes twinkling with mischief.

* * *

"Oooo Katie, look at these!" Leanne Mason, another 7th year Gryffindor and best friend extraordinaire called out to her. In Leanne's arms were a set of flowing pale pink dress robes. "Aren't they gorgeous? They would look amazing on you with your coloring. Oh and if we made your hair a bit darker so it's dark brown, we could have the boys drop like flies around you!"

Katie grimaced. "Thanks Lea, but my hair is fine the way it is. Besides, what do I need new dress robes for anyway. The ones I have are fine. And on the plus side, they're not pink."

Leanne shrugged and returned the robes to their place. "Come on then, let's have a drink at the Cauldron. Tommy O'Neal is supposed to be there along with some of his fellow Ravenclaws."

This elicited another grimace from Katie. "Ugh. Tommy is ok, and I'll admit good-lucking, but his friend Simon is a complete, pompous idiot who has a habit of being sleazy. He's like a combination of Paul and Percy Weasley, with a little Marcus Flint thrown in for good measure."

Snickering, Leanne replied, "Well said. Not that you have anything to worry about. No one will mess with Alex Bell's favorite little sister."

Tossing her hair, Katie retorted airily, "Yes, it's wonderful to have connections." Continuing her charade she added. "Let us meander over to the Cauldron and have a couple pitiful underlings pay for some cooling refreshments. I'm positively parched and these new books are killing my back." She stretched painfully. "Ok, seriously, having this many books is ridiculous."

"Oy!! Bell is that you?"

Katie turned as a familiar voice shouted her name. The bright red hair and evil grin linked to that voice caused her to smile madly.

"HA it is you! See George, I told you it was her."

George Weasley stepped out of a doorway. "Well bless Aunt Muriel, it is. Ickle Katiekins!" He walked over and pinched her cheek much in the manner of Katie's great-mother Ruth. "Dear child you've grown up! Fred love, hasn't she grown?"

Sides aching , she swatted George on the back of the head. "Knock it off you pratts. 'S good to see you though. It's been too long. Thought you guys were busy running shop?"

"Oh we are," Fred answered. "That's the nifty thing about owning your own place. You can take lunch whenever you so choose. And obviously we've made an excellent timing judgment. Now we get to escort you two wherever you are going!"

"Merlin save us. We were just heading over to the Leaky Cauldron. Leanne wants to meet up with Tommy O'Neal."

The twins looked apprehensively at Leanne. "A Ravenclaw? Tsk tsk, such a house traitor. But never mind that. We'll join you two. We also need a place to try out a few new candies." Fred winked and linked his arm with Katie and George followed suit with Leanne. The 4 young witches and wizards hurried off to flirt, laugh and drink butterbeer as all young witches and wizards on occasion have the desire to do.

* * *

This was how Katie Bell's life had been before her seventh year. Not perfect, but always good. She was smart, funny and far from bad-looking. She had plans, dreams and goals. She was the poster model for the modern young witch.

That was before her 7th year. That year changed everything and the year that followed this it was about as far from what she planned as anything imaginable.

**So there you are. My first attempt at an HP story despite being highly involved with HP for way too many years now :) Can't help but love it. Anyway, please review and let me know if you enjoy where its going. Also, I love advice so bring it!**

**muse**


	2. Psychobabble

"I'm just going to run to the loo

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm really trying to type as fast as I can, bt with my job and my computer at home being…well crap, it's difficult at times :) Enjoy**

**-Muse**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the wonderful world of HP. I play there at times, but that's it!**

**Chapter 1**

**Psychobabble**

"_If any one faculty of our nature may be called more wonderful than the rest, I do think it is memory. There seems something more speakingly incomprehensible in the powers, the failures, the inequalities of memory, than in any other of our intelligences. The memory is sometimes so retentive, so serviceable, so obedient; at others, so bewildered and so weak; and at others again, so tyrannic, so beyond control! We are, to be sure, a miracle every way; but our powers of recollecting and of forgetting do seem peculiarly past finding out."_

_-Jane Austen,_ _Mansfield Park_

"I'm just going to run to the loo." Katie handed Leanne the Honeyduke's bag she was holding.

"Alright, but hurry, Tommy is meeting us at the post office to walk back with us."

Katie made a face at Leanne and skipped towards the back of the Three Broomsticks. As she walked in she almost ran full force into someone.

"Sorry, oh hi Madame Rosmerta. Didn't see you there." She said.

Rosmerta looked at her glassily.

"Madame Rosmerta, are you ok? Do you want me to call someone?" She was starting to get worried. And then Rosmerta raised her wand.

"_Imperio!"_

Katie was calm. Suddenly everything was clear; all of her anxiety had dissipated.

_Take this package to the school. Give it to Dumbledore._

She didn't need to worry anymore about making choices; someone was taking care of that for her. She knew what she was supposed to do and had no intention of not following through. It was simple, easy and so effortless. Such a wonderful feeling to just follow orders without having to think about it.

_Keep walking. Don't listen to anyone. Take the package. _

Even as someone began to struggle with her, she would not abandon her mission. She continued doing as she was told. The pain from the struggle went unnoticed. Leanne was making no sense. _Why doesn't she just listen to me? _Katie thought to herself. _It's going to be ok. _The wind ripped through her hair, cold and biting. Leanne continued to shout at her.

_Take it. Keep it away from her. Bring it to the castle. Go. Now. _

The paper ripped and the contents of the package fell into Katie's gloved hand. Her hand closed around it. It needed to be kept safe and brought to the castle. It was heavy and suddenly she felt cool metal touch her skin through a hole in her glove.

Pain erupted through her body and she knew no more.

* * *

Darkness. That's all there was anymore. Darkness coupled occasionally with confusion and pain. Where was she? How did she get here? Why was she in pain? Who was she? When she reached this point in her questioning, she would let the darkness steal her back completely. _How can I not know who I am? I must know my own name. Memories of my life, something, anything!_ It hurt too much to think further than that.

She didn't know how long she had been like this. Or, for that matter what role time even played in her predicament. It was easier to just ignore it and drown in the black. There were times though she couldn't force herself to drown, and was left with no choice but to contemplate on her situation. It became easier with time, though how much was beyond her.

There was also the matter of her body. Did she even have one or was this what it was like to die? Eternally trapped in darkness, without memories or hope? She couldn't feel her body at all, but it had to be there. She couldn't be thinking without it. _Cogito ergo sum. I'm alive, I must be. So there. That's solved. Sort of. I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive. _

She repeated this mantra over and over. It helped dull the pain. _But where does it hurt? How can I feel pain if I can't feel my body?_ So she continued delving into her mind. The blackness tried to stop her and they battled out each conscientious moment. It would choke her, push her further down. But she beat it.

It was a strange journey. Flashes in the dark, a voice, another voice, even feelings all made appearances. It was like she was The Pump Room, a constant barrage of activity that constantly changed. A mini social scene, where the socialites popped in for a quick 'hullo' and rushed back out. There was no stopping it either once she had started. It became a routine. As soon as she was pulled out of the complete darkness she repeated her mantra over and over. Once she had gathered her focus she began to center on the flashes she had seen and let new ones wash over her.

Pain from a plant sting. Satisfaction from a feast on golden plates. Joy from a soaring sensation.

"Swish and flick my dear. Be aware of your wrist movements."

"Put the Flutterbies back on the bush this instant!"

"Isn't Tommy dreamy?"

"Goodnight little sister. You'll get to go to school in a couple years too."

"Shoot the quaffle Bell! NOW! YES! Well played!"

_Bell. Why does that sound so right? Who is Bell? Am I Bell? __Bell. Bell. Bell. Bell. Bell. Katie. __Katie Bell. That must be my name. I'm Katie Bell. I'm Katie Bell and I'm alive. But why am I here?_

So her mantra got longer. _I'm Katie Bell and I'm alive. I'm Katie Bell and I'm alive. I'm Katie Bell and I'm alive. I'm Katie Bell and I'm alive._ And so it went on. The discovery of her name had been like breaking down a wall of a room without doors. Rather than running into walls no matter which way she turned, she found herself confronted with hundreds, nay thousands of paths to explore. And she did. Slowly. But all the time she remained in her mind. And the darkness always came back.

* * *

"Oh Merlin, her eyes fluttered! I swear, they did!" The male voice that spoke sounded anxious.

A female one replied. "Oh honey, you've been saying that for the past week. I think you need to sleep more."

"Damnit Susan. Could you just shut you trap! Paul you may want to remove her."

Another female voice chimed in. "Everyone stop! We can't do this. We've been sitting here for weeks. Apparating in during any free moment we have. Alex, you look like hell and are about to lose your career. Susan, you don't need to be here if you plan on making those comments. Paul…we'll you've managed to keep your trap shut for once, so well done. Mum, it would be nice if you opened yours and talked to us and especially Dad. I'm just as upset about Katie, but we need to think rationally. We don't know how long she will be like this and the last thing she needs to see when she wakes up is all of our lives in disarray as well. I'm not saying don't worry about her, I am saying consider yourselves a bit. She would want you to."

The voices rammed Katie's mind. Little flecks of light flitted into her mind. Those flecks began to turn into a sliver and slowly into a bright ball of light. She focused on letting her eyes adjust, want to take her hand and rub them, but her hand wouldn't budge. She began to make out shapes. She could see 3 distinct ones in front of her. The one closet to her came into focus first.

Alex.

"She's right Alex." Katie croaked in a mere whisper. "You do look like hell."

A collective gasp echoed through the room. One of the shapes split in 2 and another rushed over.

"Katie!" Five bodies slammed into the bed and tears sprang up in Katie's eyes from the pain that jolted as they hit her. She was suddenly smothered in hugs and kisses.

"Please stop." She whispered, tears streaming down her face.

The members of her family backed away looking at her strangely, obviously confused by her lack of joy. Paul looked incredulous while Alex rivaled a kicked puppy.

"I'm sorry. It hurts, that's all."

Helena Bell laughed through her tears. "Oh my baby, of course! We're sorry. We were just so pleased you are finally awake. It's been absolute hell waiting." She gently took Katie's hand in hers and stroked her hair with the other.

Katie began to look around the room and realized she didn't recognize it. _Should I recognize it? I've forgotten so much…maybe this is a place I know?_ Her face became frightened and embarrassed.

"You're at St. Mungo's, 4th floor. You are in a private room, on account of…well, that you've been out for so long," Lydia said in response to her look. "We've been terribly worried about you. Even the Healers have been at somewhat of a loss. All we've been able to do is wait."

Katie just stared at her. "Wait…been here for so long? Oh god, Quidditch! Please tell me I haven't missed a match. Oh I must have. Damn! Ok time to get up. I can't miss anymore! We need to win the cup and trust me when I say we need a bit more experienced Chasing out there to do it! Ginny is good but Demelza is just ok, and definitely not a cup-winner! And my replacement..." She struggled to sit up higher, pain stabbing like white hot knives at her arms and legs.

Alex beamed at her but her mother restrained her. "Katie. Calm down. You aren't going to be playing Quidditch today. You've missed more than one match already. They'll be fine without you."

"What! How long have I been here?" Katie's voice cracked slightly, her face showing every bit of the vulnerability she felt. The confusion was just as bad, if not worse in the light. There was no longer that ominous comfort of blackness to retreat to.

Nervous glances circled the room.

"It can't have been more than a few weeks! Tell me…please."

A sob escaped from her mother and Lydia turned and left the room.

Paul chose this moment to shoulder the responsibility. "Katie-bear…"

Katie interrupted him furiously. "Don't! Just tell me."

"It's been six months."

The silence was stifling. Katie painfully pulled her hand out of her mothers. She felt so exposed. Six months. She had been trapped in her mind for six months. All those memories she had recovered, all that work; what use were they if the world her life had been a part of had gone through six months worth of change. Summoning every ounce of strength she could muster, Katie rolled herself onto her side, pulling her legs up into a ball. She shut her eyes tightly, not in attempt to ebb the flow of silent tears but to block the light. To go back to that room in her mind, away from the uncertainty in which she had awoken.

Two sets of footsteps entered the room. An unfamiliar voice spoke. "Ok ladies and gentlemen, Ms. Bell has just informed me that my patient is awake. I need you to clear out while I administer treatment and do a diagnosis. It's easier and less stressful on the patient this way so please, no arguments."

Katie heard chairs scrape and footsteps. Her mothers hand stroked her cheek and her perfume filled Katie's nostrils as she placed a kiss on Katie's forehead. The door closed softly behind them.

The Healer spoke again. "Well Katie, welcome back. I know you must be in shock so I want to try and make this as easy as possible for you. Six months ago during your visit to Hogsmeade, you were Imperioused and made to take a package which contained a cursed opal necklace. Thankfully, your contact with the necklace was very limited so the curse was not able to go into full effect, which is death. Now dear, I need you to open your eyes. There are some potions I need you to take.

Katie blinked. A short middle-aged witch with curly red hair stood in front of her holding a tray lined with vials. She tried to roll back over to sit up but realized she couldn't. The Healer witch set the tray down and pulled out a wand. With a few mumbled words and a wrist flick Katie felt herself being gently sat up by invisible hands. The Healer smiled and began to hand Katie vials. "Drink up. These will help your muscles recuperate from the 6 months of being inactive. That's why you are in so much pain. The pain from the curse will have worn off by now so all we need to do is get you fit and acclimated."

Nodding Katie accepted the vial and promptly dropped it. Tears filled her eyes again.

"Don't cry dear. You just aren't used to using your body. _Scurgify!"_ The healer helped Katie hold a new vial, plus 4 others to her lips. Next she conjured a large tub filled with soapy water and sponge. "Understandably we've been doing this for the past months, but you are going to help me this time.

Katie just nodded again as the invisible hands pulled back the covers and helped her remove the gown she was wearing. Gazing down at herself she saw how thin she had become. _I guess 6 months of no real eating will do that to a person._ The hands lifted her into the tub. The hot water relaxed her clenching and burning muscles. Twenty minutes later the hands lifted her out again, the Healer witch (who had introduced herself as Milly during the sponging) said _Arere!_ And Katie was suddenly dry and soon after clothed.

"I'll leave you alone for a while. Your family has gone home but I know for a fact your father will be her in promptly an hour. He always is." With a smile she closed the door.

Katie stared at the wall in front of her and began to whisper. _"I'm Katie and I'm alive. I'm Katie Bell and I'm alive. I'm Katie Bell and I'm alive. I'm Katie Bell and I'm alive_."

* * *

When Katie woke from her dreamless sleep she found her father sitting by the bedside. HE appeared to not have shaved in day, his hair had grown and his robes were rumpled. He smiled at her, tears barely held in. "Katie-bear. Welcome back to the world of the living."

_Living indeed. I was never dead. Just in my own personal hell. _"Hi Daddy."

"How do you feel?"

"Horrible. But the potions Healer Milly gave me earlier helped." She lifted her leg off of the bed and the held out her arms. "I'm sorry I scared you Dad."

Anthony Bell wrapped his daughter up, racking slightly. "I'm just glad you came back. It's been…hard." He drew back smiling. "Healer Milly gave me this soup to have you eat." He pulled a tray off of the table behind him and set it in Katie's lap who began clumsily spooning it into her mouth. The soup was horribly bland but the heat was comforting.

"The Ministry has developed an unusual interest in what happened to you."

Katie glanced up. "They have?" Ministry interest in incidents was rarely a good thing.

"Yes. Their explanation is that since you were scheduled to be an intern there, this is some sort of aggression towards the ministry. They haven't found anything though. They'll most likely be in here in a couple of days to talk to you."

Katie's gaze slid back to her soup. "It would be a rather pointless trip. The last thing I remember is walking into the girl's room at the Three Broomsticks."

"Then what?"

"I remember darkness and then…" Katie faltered. She didn't know why, but she couldn't tell him. "I remember hearing Lydia and waking up here." Her gaze never once left the soup; worried she would betray the apprehension and fear she felt at discussing it."

Mr. Bell sighed. "I figured as much. Most have no memory of what acts they performed under the Imperious Curse. I'm just thankful nothing else happened."

They sat together in silence for nearly an hour. Mr. Bell eyes never leaving Katie and Katie's eyes never leaving her increasingly cold soup. It wasn't until Mrs.Bell, Alex and Lydia showed up that any words were spoken. Mrs. Bell who had seemingly been struck mute during Katie's coma had re-discovered her speaking ability with ferocity. Alex had cleaned up and was content to sit next to Katie grinning and holding her hand. Lydia perched on the end of the bed, absentmindedly smoothing the covers. Paul was in a meeting with potential clients and couldn't make it. _Fine by me._ The love was there, the like…not so much.

Two hours later Healer Milly stormed in ranting about tiring out patients and when Alex said to Katie they would see her tomorrow, Milly flat out refused. "Ms. Bell needs time to absorb everything she has gone through and what the world is like now. Tomorrow she will have no visitors!"

* * *

The next day Katie relished in the peace and quiet of her private hospital room. There was a table in the corner she hadn't noticed before. Covering it were several enchanted bouquets and piles of letters.

Deciding it was time to take some initiative, she gingerly slid her legs over the side of the bed. The potions she had received once more last night and again upon waking were doing wonders. She practically felt her muscles coming back to life. It was time to try these legs out. Slowly she eased down, letting first her toes touch the ground, then the balls of her feet and finally her heel. She felt a prickling sensation run through her legs. With a final breath of determination she let her weight drop onto her feet. The pain was so sharp she almost cried out but it dulled in seconds.

Holding onto the bed she shuffled along. There was a 10 foot gap between the end of the bed and the edge of the chair next to the table. Lining her shoulder and narrowing her eyes, Katie set across the open space. Bit by bit she came closer, though every step hurt a little more. And suddenly she was there, the edge of the chair directly in front of her. Gleefully she plopped down, exhausted but feeling better than she had in the whole past 2 days.

There was a pile of at least 30 letters from Leanne, most likely one for every week Katie had missed. Several other letters from distant relations, friends, the team and even some staff members were also there. A bright fuchsia box sat at the far end of the table. Katie reached for it but pulled back when she read the name Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Opening a bar of Honeyduke's chocolate that was attached to a letter from Alicia, Katie began opening letters.

"I'm Katie Bell and I'm alive," she whispered.

**Well there you have it. Chapter 1! Please read and review. Good karma and cookies to those who do :) Oh and sorry for spelling screw-ups. I type fast and the spell check doesn't always catch them. I need a beta! Oh and sorry no Oliver yet! Next chap!**

**Kisses!**

**Muse**


	3. Right Side of the Bed

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait. I suck, I know. I no longer have a personal computer because it got sick and died. Thanks to those who reviewed and added it to your alerts! I will try to be quicker with the next chapter. This one was hard for me to write. It was about 3 pages longer and going strong but half of it was useless so I scrapped and re-wrote. Still rather scrap-worthy though. I'm in need of a beta if anyone wants the job! Anyway, enjoy the read!**

**-Muse**

**Disclaimer: It's all Ms. Rowling's. 'Cept the Bell family members and a few others that comeout of my sadistic little imagination. **

**Chapter 2**

**Right Side of the Bed**

_"__But Oh! The blessing it is to have a friend to whom one can speak fearless on any subject; with whom one's deepest as well as one's most foolish thoughts come out simply and safely. Oh, the comfort - __the inexpressible comfort of feeling safe with a person__ - having neither to weigh thoughts nor measure words, but pouring them all right out, just as they are, chaff and grain together; certain that a faithful hand will take and sift them, keep what is worth keeping, and then with the breath of kindness blow the rest away."_

_-__Dinah Maria Mulock Craik__, __A Life for a Life__, 1866_

The bewitched window in her room showed Katie is was a beautiful day. A beautiful April day. The kind that is warm but still crisp with the smell of new grass and flowers in the air. Insects were buzzing and birds are chirping. The parks are filled with people walking their dogs and children playing on the playgrounds. The type of day that is meant to make you feel happy to be alive. Considering that before these beautiful April days the nearest she remembered were cold, blustery October days it wasn't half bad.

That was a lie. Katie's fingers itched for her wand so she could conjure some curtains and shut out the offending sun. _Is it really to much to ask for those April showers we always hear so much about?_

The Healers had confiscated her wand on the idea that her mind might not be completely healed. Upon hearing this Katie had, with the use of several explicit curses, told the Healers just what they could do with their ideas of her unsound mind.

"I'm not even under-age…" she muttered to herself. Her visitors had finally left for the day and Katie was moping over her bland meal. The various candies sent by well-wishers had run out after 3 days as they had basically been her only source of food. She had been refusing to eat the hospital fare but there had been no choice the past 2 days. Her attempts at sneaking onto the 5th floor where the tearoom was located had been futile. Needless to say she hadn't been the best of patients. The only one she let near her was Milly, who walked in while Katie grumbled.

"You do realize you aren't getting anything else? Eat up."

"I'll make you a deal. I'll eat if you get some curtains to block out that evil entity outside."

"You mean the sun? Not sure that qualifies as an entity. But alright." Within seconds the window was covered by crimson curtains.

Katie smiled. "Eh, technicalities. Mmmm, yummy bland chicken." Pulling a face, Katie quickly began swallowing bites off of her tray. Healer Milly meanwhile set up vials on the bedside table.

"How is the walking coming along?" Milly asked.

"Oh, great. Yep. I've made it to the end of the hall and back countless times. I can't say how I would do beyond that as I'm not _allowed_ to leave the floor." Katie tossed the fork onto the tray. "When can I go home?"

"You know as well as I do that you are here for at least two weeks, even if you are running sprints back and forth in the hall. We don't know what kind of curse was on that necklace. Obviously it was meant to kill, but what happens to those it doesn't kill? No one knows and until we can be sure there are no dangerous after-effects you are remaining here."

The scowl on Katie's face deepened as she replied, "the dangerous after effects have since passed. If I'm not mistaken I believe they lasted about six months. Yeah that sounds about right."

"Those are the rules Ms. Bell and that's final." Milly's use of 'Ms. Bell' indicated she was no longer in the mood to deal with her. "Now, anymore nightmares?"

"No." Katie stoically held her gaze.

"Mmmmhhmm, You know I'm very close to dumping Veritaserum in your water."

"That's illegal," was the sarcastic reply.

"Oh I think they might make an exception for you. Healer Plinkit heard you mumbling in your sleep last night. We can't help you if you don't tell us what is wrong."

"There! You just said it. There is nothing wrong! I was attacked so obviously nightmares aren't that outlandish. Plus people have nightmares all of the time. Nothing is wrong except that I'm still here. I want to go home and then back to school. I've basically missed my _entire_ final year. I was supposed to help win the Quidditch cup and now I'll be lucky if they let me back on the team to play one match. I might never play again because I doubt any professional team will take me now! My chances were slim before and now they are non-existent. Do you really want to know what my nightmares are about?"

"Yes Katie, I do."

"Fine. I dream that my life will never be what it was, that my friends will have moved on. I dream that my aspirations of working at the ministry are over because I've failed the school year!" Tears streamed down Katie's face as she yelled. That was a lie. None of those things worried her. Her dreams were much worse than that.

Milly put a hand on her arm and smiled. "That's all I needed." She gathered the half-eaten tray and empty potion vials. "I left the list of exercises to perform on the table." With than she was gone.

Katie groaned and walked over to the desk. It was still covered in enchanted bouquets. Added to the nursery were a worn-out quaffle and a piece of parchment. Ignoring the parchment Katie picked up the quaffle, sat on the floor against the wall and began bouncing it off the opposite wall. The dull thud it made every time it hit was vaguely comforting.

When she heard the door opening 4 hours later, Katie was still in the same position. There were even a few spots on the wall where paint had started to wear off. "Be advised you are entering into a hazardous area. Remember I'm not sound of mind." She continued tossing the quaffle, not bothering to look at the intruder.

"So I've heard," a familiar male voice replied. "Though it's comforting to see you still keep up training despite the mental illness."

Katie peered around the edge of the table looking a bit stunned. "Wood?" Her gaze was met by a dark haired young man with dark brown eyes and roguish smile.

"Um yeah. Nice to see you haven't completely forgotten me." He laughed nervously. He was dressed in navy blue practice robes and looked a bit flushed.

Katie stood slowly, mystified as to why exactly her old Quidditch captain was here. "Of course not Oliver…but, um, what are you doing _here_?" She chucked the quaffle at him, but his keeper's reflexes were sharp; he caught it deftly.

"Well I heard about what happened last October. Actually most everyone did. The Prophet wrote a piece on it. Didn't have your name, but 'sister of prominent Quidditch star' tipped a lot of us off."

Katie gestured to one of the chairs at the table, while seating herself at the other. "Right. Still doesn't explain your presence now." She suddenly realized how bitchy she sounded. "Sorry, didn't mean to be rude. I'm rather on edge these days. Being cooped up 'n all."

Oliver chuckled. "Yes, so the staff have informed me. They thought I was quite mad actually for voluntarily going to see you. Thought that was strange, since you were always so pleasant back in the day. Anyway, we played Tutshill yesterday. There's a group of us that always go out for grog afterwards, Alex included. He let me know you were awake and suggested I stop by."

"Oh. Alright then." _Awkward,_ Katie thought to herself. She hadn't seen Oliver since the summer before her 5th year at the Cup. The two hadn't really been close in school, though he was her first Captain. They practiced together, joked around and sometimes had meals together with other members of the team. There was one time when he helped he had helped her with an Astronomy paper in her 4th year, but that was basically the gist of it. Not that she minded. It was a fresh face to talk to. A pretty handsome one at that. Oliver had grown up since Katie had last seen him. Apparently doing nothing but playing Quidditch made for a more rugged physique. She mentally slapped herself. This was not the time for male appreciation. Far from it in fact.

"Yes. So I brought you a present."

"A present? Why?"

"I figured you might need this." He reached into his robe and pulled out a sandwich wrapped in plastic and a pumpkin pasty. Then from the other he produced a bottle of pumpkin juice. "I remember being stuck here as a kid for a few days when I managed to catch that muggle illness, the chicken pox. Mum and Dad didn't quite know what to do with me, so they put me here. The thing that stands out more than the itching is how the food was terrible. I made a stop at the cafeteria upstairs."

Katie was absolutely glowing. "Oliver Wood, you are officially my knight on shining broomstick. They don't even let me leave the floor!" She tore open the sandwich and attacked with gusto. Un-awkward silence filled the room, the only noises being the rustle of Katie eating and the Quaffle Oliver had enchanted to zoom throughout the room. To any casual observer, the claim that these two hadn't spoken in over two years would seem most puzzling, such was the air of comfort in the room. Silently, Katie broke the pumpkin pasty in half sliding one piece in Oliver's direction. He simply smiled and took it. They were just a young witch and wizard enjoying each others presence, sharing sweets.

"How is life in the world of Oliver Wood these days?" Katie asked after washing down the last of the pumpkin pasty with juice.

"Honestly? Well, being on the reserves doesn't come with quite as many perks at the starting team. For instance, when the Beaters want to break in new bats, they send out the reserve team as targets."

Katie snorted as the visual of Oliver and his teammates being sent onto the pitch with bull eyes pinned to their robes entered her head. "Please tell me you wear bull eye's on your robes!"

Oliver glared "No. Don't need 'em, Mathis and Troy are that talented. On a good note though, I've actually gotten to play a lot lately. Hatchfield can't seem stay healthy. I have this feeling that after the contract with him runs out, they won't be renewing it! I know it sounds harsh, but Hatchfield is a first-rate prick."

"Mmm. It's been said. Alex says he is the definition of a Quidditch diva. But that's actually good since it helps you out."

"Yea." He smiled. "Other than that there's not much."

"No future Mrs. Wood then?"

Oliver laughed. "There was someone for a while, but we couldn't handle the separation. Not only was I always gone for Quidditch but she traveled for her job too. I'm sure you've broken a few hearts at Hogwarts."

"Oh have I ever. I think that's mostly due to the fact that I don't give them the time of day."

"It's nice to hear you still have standards. You were the one Chaser I never had to worry about getting her head in a tizzy over a boy. Are you still gunning for the Ministry?"

"Did you really use the word tizzy? Alicia may have been a bit boy happy, but she didn't let it affect her game."

"Don't you remember the game against Hufflepuff right after she began dating Prescott? She spent half the time looking to see if he was watching."

"Ohhh. Well that explains a lot actually." That had been in Katie's 4th year and Alicia had been trying to find her a boyfriend. As usual Katie was balking and snapped at Alicia to worry about her own single state rather that Katie's. That deemed her worthy of peculiar stares and muttering between Angelina and Alicia for a solid week. It also explained the presence of annoying Prescott Barnes with them at the breakfast table. Katie had a tendency to be oblivious to anything other than what she considered a priority.

"You still haven't answered my question?"

"Which one would that be?"

"The one about the ministry."

"Oh yea…when is your next match?"

"You're avoiding the question."

_Way to go Captain Obvious. _"Eh, not sure if that's for me anymore. I'm missed so much school, I don't think they'll even want to keep me on for that internship I got. Plus I don't think I would fit there now. A lot's changed."

"Are you sure Katie? I mean, it's only six months. You can catch up on your schooling easily. Hell, I'll help if I can. I _have_ done it all already."

Katie stared at him as he spoke, tears welling up in her eyes. _I'm Katie Bell and I'm alive, I'm Katie Bell and I'm alive._

"What?" Oliver asked slowly, noticing the tears in her eyes and the expression of fear written all over her face. The apprehension on his face was that of a man who has no idea what to do with a crying woman, especially if he doesn't understand why she is crying in the first place. "Have I said something?"

"Only six months? Oliver, those six months…" Katie took a deep breath, trying to repress all the feelings boiling inside of her. The pain, the confusion, the lacerations in her memory, the fear., the fear of once again being alone in the dark spinning out of control without any hope of returning. "those six months weren't just a long nap. I was conscious for a lot of it."

Oliver looked confused. "But they told me you were in a coma. No reactions, nothing."

"On the outside yes, but my mind was awake. I…" She faltered again. _I couldn't remember who I was. I was empty. I didn't even know my name until…_Katie jerked mentally realizing it had been Wood's voice yelling her name that jogged her memory. Wood had given her the tools to pull herself out of her hell. _And now he's here? It's as if all the coincidence trains pulled into King's Cross simultaneously. _"Never mind. I don't much care to discuss it. Could we just change the subject?"

Oliver nodded awkwardly. "Yeah. But I suppose if you do...you know want to talk, I'll listen."

Katie laughed silently. The poor boy looked positively distraught. Talking about it was probably the last thing on the face of the planet he wanted to do. "Thanks. I appreciate the gesture."

"Yeah. Oh Fred and George asked if you had opened their present yet? Apparently St. Mungo's has banned them from visiting anyone who isn't immediate family due to some incidents with a young woman who was here due to work related injuries which is why they can't come by to ask you themselves. My guess is that it was Verity."

"I haven't touched the thing and refuse to do so. If they want me to have something they will bloody well have to wait until I get out of here and have them open it. I distinctly recall not having eyebrows for a month during my 2nd year. I honestly don't know how Verity handles them. We spent some time together over the summer and I don't think I'll ever be quite the same."

Oliver laughed heartily . "I miss those two. Tricky, annoying gits both of them were, but damn if they weren't fun to have around."

"Definitely. Speaking of gits, though unquestionably on a vastly more evil level, will you answer a question for me?"

"About vastly evil gits? As long as I'm not being considered for the roll, sure."

"Don't worry. No, I want to know about You-Know-Who. No one will tell me anything. I can't imagine that everything is really this quiet. Or are the Ministry and the Prophet making it appear that way?"

"Your second guess is likely the more accurate one. The thing is no one is really sure. People have been disappearing though. Muggles too. It's starting to get scary out there, but no one really wants to admit it."

"And that is precisely the problem," said a new voice.

Oliver and Katie both jumped up. Standing in the doorway was Albus Dumbledore in all his glory.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Katie squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. He was dressed in maroon robes with sleeves so long they covered his hands. "To see how you were doing of course." He smiled kindly at her. Then he conjured himself a chair next to Katie's bed and sat down. "Though if I remember correctly, you have always been somewhat of a logician Ms Bell. I'm confident that the less amiable motive for my visit has also entered your mind." He smiled kindly before turning to Oliver. "Ah Mr. Wood! I thought I might find you here."

"Y-you did?" Oliver stammered, obviously disconcerted that he had been expected to be found in the hospital room of someone that he hadn't spoken with in 2 years. Katie snickered at his response and he shot her a dirty look in return._ C'mon Oliver, it's Dumbledore. What did you expect?_

"Of course, you've always been concerned about your teammates so it would only be natural for you to look in on even an old teammate." Dumbledore state matter-of-factly.

Oliver simply nodded in response.

"And if I hear correctly, congratulations are in order? Do tell your great-grandmother I wish her the happiest of 107th birthdays and that I still owe her a cup of tea and a lesson in Mermish."

"Um, yes and thank you Professor." Oliver stood, smiling uncertainly. "I'll leave you to talk to Katie then."

"Why don't you come back tomorrow? I'd say Ms. Bell will be well rested around one o'clock."

"Yea. Alright, then.Oh yea, _Accio Quaffle!_" Oliver tossed Katie her ball. "See you later then."

Katie smiled at him. "Bye Oliver. And thanks again. It was good to see you finally." _And thank you for my name. For giving me that first piece that brought me back. _She looked at Dumbledore who was serenely inspecting the bouquets. "I suppose you want to know what happened that day in Hogsmeade."

Those blue eyes bored into Katie's slightly greener ones. "Yes. Please, tell me _exactly_ what happened."

"I'm afraid I won't be much help. I just remember Leanne saying we needed to go meet up with the boys but I had to use the bathroom. I walked to the back and opened the girl's toilet. After that it's black."

For a split second, a look of frustration mingled with sadness crossed Dumbledore's face. It disappeared so quickly that under any other circumstances Katie would have assumed she had imagined it. _How bad is the situation if it tears at someone like Dumbledore? There has to be more to this than what happened to me. I'm not important enough for such a hassle. _

"That's alright Ms. Bell. But if you should remember the slightest bit of that day, please owl me immediately. I cannot stress enough how vital this may be and I know it does not seem fair to ask you but as of now there is no other way to reveal the perpetrator without him or her revealing themselves."

"I understand." Katie fiddled with the Quaffle she was still holding. "Professor, what about school? How am I supposed to catch up on everything?"

"Well my dear, I think as far as your marks go, you will do just fine. It seems that despite your continued absence, your assignments over the past few months have still managed to get turned in. Most peculiar if you ask me, but in light of the present circumstances most teachers accepted them without question. However, you are a quite behind in your Astronomy N.E.W.T course. If I recall correctly, that is the one class you and Leanne do not share."

Katie blushed furiously. Had Leanne really been turning in assignments for her this whole time? "Oh really. Um well that's good news."

"I trust then that we will be seeing you a week from this coming Wednesday then? I've worked it out with the Healer's. On Monday you'll go home to your parents and then we will Floo you into the school Wednesday morning."

"Really?"

"Yes, so long as you follow instructions until then. The staff has informed me you aren't exactly a model patient."

"They took my wand!" Katie exclaimed loudly! "How can I be expected to behave reasonably and rationally if they won't? It's comple…" Realizing she was yelling, Katie quickly stopped. "I'm sorry Professor. I know that was uncalled for. I'm just frustrated. It wouldn't matter if I was underage since I wouldn't be able to even use magic until I got back to school but I'm 17 now."

At Katie's last words Dumbledore's face shifted into concern. "I understand your frustration which is why I made sure to get your wand for you. Thirteen inch ash with unicorn hair if I'm correct. What kind of _eighteen_ year old witch would you be without it?"

* * *

The next day Oliver returned to St. Mungo's as promised. Pockets laden with food, he made his way to the end of the 4th floor hallway where Katie's room was located. As he drew near he could hear strained voices. Not wanting to barge in he waited outside. He could hear a man's voice.

"Katie, I just don't understand. We've been worried sick about you for months and now you're well but will barely say a damn word! How are we supposed to help you if we don't know what's wrong?"

"That's because everything is wrong. Try spending six months trapped inside this infinite…"

"Infinite what? Katie please."

"Never mind. Look I don't want to talk about it. Can we please just keep these visits simple and civil?"

"Sure thing," answered the man's voice sarcastically. "But let me be the one to actually tell you that we miss you. The old you. Dad will never admit it to you and neither will Lydia. Mom is determined she can nurse you back to happy and Alex has had one to many bludgers to the head to notice his favorite isn't the same."

Oliver didn't hear Katie respond and then there was the scraping of a chair followed by Paul storming out of the room. He nearly ran into Oliver in his blind anger.

"Oliver Wood?" Paul narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he recognized the Quidditch player. Oliver and Paul had been together at Hogwarts for a few years, knowing one another mainly by reputation. Paul for his role as head boy Oliver's fourth year and Oliver for his Quidditch role both inside and outside of Hogwarts.

"Hullo Paul."

"What are you doing here? Didn't realize you and Katie still kept in contact."

"We don't. Well didn't. Alex let me know she was awake and thought it might cheer her up if I came by. You know Katie and Quidditch. I was here yesterday as well, but Dumbledore showed up so I left."

"Dumbledore? I wondered when he would stop in. Well, must be off. Good to see you chap and best of luck in there. None of us have been able to accomplish anything." He took off down the hall without waiting for a reply.

Shaking his head, he walked into the room to find a red-eyed Katie sitting cross-legged on her bed. Her brown hair fell limply around her shoulders and she retained a slightly emaciated look. "Is your brother always so charming?" he asked.

Katie laughed harshly. "You noticed huh? He has his good moments and is in general a good guy. Just a pompous ass."

"A bit like Percy Weasley huh?"

"Where do you think Percy gets it from?"

Oliver looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Oh you don't know the Weasley/Bell connection huh?"

"Can't say I do. Care to enlighten me?" Oliver pulled a chair over to the bed.

"Alright then, get comfy." Katie held out her hand expectantly and Oliver pulled out the sandwich and juice for her. She grinned happily and began with her story.

"We grew up together in Ottery St. Catchpole. My dad and Mr. Weasley were in the same year at Hogwarts along with mum and Mrs. Weasley. Dad and Uncle Arthur were really close so they both ended up out in the same village. Bill and Alex were in the same year and so were Charlie and Paul. Sadly Paul and Charlie never really had anything in common so Charlie mostly tagged along with Bill and Alex. Percy in turn had nothing in common with his older brothers. It was through this that the Perfectly Pompous Pratty P's were formed."

Oliver tried to file away all the data he been given when the name hit him. "Perfectly Pompous Pratty P's?" he asked.

"Mmmhhhmmm" Katie said through a huge bite of ham sandwich. "The thwee ob uss…" she paused to swallow. "The three of us, Fred, me and George called Paul and Percy that."

Oliver laughed loudly. "That's classic. I had no idea you were old family friends."

Katie smiled. "Oh yeah. I remember during my first train ride to Hogwarts, Fred kept telling me I had better be sorted into Gryffindor or I would end up like Paul and Percy, never allowed to have fun again. When I said it obviously didn't matter since Percy was in Gryffindor, George kindly added that he must have tricked the hat so he could infiltrate Gryffindor and prevent their having any fun at all. The said they could only protect me at school if I got sorted right."

Still laughing Oliver asked "And you believed them?"

"Hey!" Katie cried indignantly. "I was a very impressionable child. It was a highly traumatic sorting experience. I just kept thinking 'please let me still have fun, please let me still have fun'. Then for their congratulations they told me I was obviously to disobedient for Hufflepuff and too dumb for Ravenclaw, but they had harbored serious concerns that I would end up as a Slytherin."

Growing up with Fred and George must have been interesting."

"Yeah. Well I learned a few tricks myself. Don't EVER tell him, but I came up with the idea when we were younger to transform Ron's teddy bear into a spider. Well not Ron's teddy bear per se but any sibling's belongings. I hear that Ron is now deathly afraid of spiders."

"I never knew this side of you existed. You were always a bit distant at school."

"I was not!"

"Okay so distant is the wrong word. Reserved I guess serves it better. Sweet, helpful , never rowdy or involved in dramatics. Which considering you affiliation with the twins is quite a feat."

Katie blushed. "I suppose I was. But with such influential siblings, that level of revere was the last thing I wanted. I mean up through last year I was still getting comments from boys who had gone to school with my sister about how 'gorgeous' she was."

"I wish I had siblings. I have a cousin but that's about it. I was always rather lonely growing up. We didn't live in a wizarding village til I was a 2nd year. Before that we lived in a Muggle flat because dad had fallen on hard times. My grandfather cut him off and threw him out of the family business for not supporting Voldemort's pure-blood superiority theory. My mum is pure-blood but they both fought against it. They were really young when they got married and had me. Barely a year out of Hogwarts."

"I think most people back then married young. My parents did too. I don't have any cousins or other relatives that I know of. My mum was an only child and my dad's brother was killed before he ever married. I think that's why they were desperate to have a big family. My dad told me once that my mum missed having a baby around which is why they decided to have me."

The room fell silent as Katie resumed eating. The red had left her eyes and she was sitting up straight without any tension. She watched Oliver as he enchanted various object to twirl in an intricate sort of dance around the room. _This is strange right? Having him here? But nice as well. _

Oliver interrupted her thoughts by speaking again. "It's strange to think we might soon be going through what our parents were. With the war I mean. You feel it too?"

Katie set down her remaining food. "Yes. But I don't want to think about it. I want to enjoy my last few months at school. You know I missed my birthday? Yea, I'm eighteen and didn't know it until Dumbledore corrected me yesterday." She laughed sarcastically in an ill attempt to hide the hurt she actually felt. She had missed her birthday and not realized it after waking up. What else had she missed?

"Well, let me the first then to wish you a happy belated birthday." He waved his wand, quickly transforming the empty pumpkin juice bottle into a bouquet.

"Thank you Oliver. For everything."

"What do you mean everything?" Oliver stared at Katie trying to read her face. He could see something else was bothering her and had been this whole time. Paul had been right, the old Katie was gone and Oliver was beginning to think she couldn't be brought back. He fiddled uncomfortably with his wand as Katie did the same with her bouquet.

"The birthday wishes, the food, the company and basically just making me feel normal again. Thank you for being my friend right now. And for pulling me back."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Never mind, forget I mentioned it."

"You sure? I know we were never close, I wasn't really close with anyone at school, but well if you need a friend who is outside of everything…"

"I'll keep that in mind. So are you up for a game of Exploding Snap? Alex dropped off a set this morning."

"As long as you don't mind getting beat. I am after all an Exploding Snap master."

"Bring it on keeper boy!"

**So there it is. Let me know what you think! Reviews bring good karma! Even criticism :)**


	4. Books and Letters

**A/N: Chapter 3 is here!! I did my best to get one up as quickly as possible to make up for the long wait on the last one. My muses were working overtime. Sadly I know the next chapter will take a bit longer as I'm already stuck on it and I've written like one paragraph. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and excuse any spelling, grammar mistakes. I tried my best to catch them all! Spell check is rather pointless as it tells me every other name is wrong.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I own nothing. Wish I did, but…I don't/**

**Chapter 3**

**Books and Letters**

_  
__Letters are above all useful as a means of expressing the ideal self; and no other method of communication is quite so good for this purpose. In letters we can reform without practice, beg without humiliation, snip and shape embarrassing experiences to the measure of our own desires... Elizabeth Hardwick_

Katie did a last once-over of her room at St. Mungo's, ensuring no get-well cards or bons-bons had escaped her earlier packing attempts. Satisfied she had retrieved everything, she picked up her suitcase. Before leaving Katie turned towards the window. "_Evanesco!"_ The deep crimson curtain disappeared and sunlight streamed into the room once more.

She smiled and headed down the hallway toward the stairs. Finally she would be able to leave the 4th floor. She received several waves from medi-wizards and witches as she walked. Most of them had actually avoided her during her stay. _They are quite happy to see me go aren't they?_ She didn't care though. It was over and done with. Today she would return home with her parents and in 2 days she would be back at Hogwarts with Leanne and the rest of her friends. Excitement mingled with fear rippled through her body. St. Mungo's may have been tedious but it was safe and surprisingly steadfast. Everything would be new and different at Hogwarts and that was cause enough for Katie to have anxiety. Her initiation at to the real world had been slow at best. Outside of her family the only people who had been in to see her were Oliver, Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and in full comical disguise the twins. Leanne had made attempts to sneak out of school but was deftly caught by McGonagall both times.

Her parents stood in the lobby with Healer Milly waiting on her. Katie moved toward them and was quickly wrapped up by Milly. "Take care of yourself now."

Katie happily returned the embrace. "I'll try."

Mr. Bell picked up the small suitcase holding Katie's belongings. "We better be off then Katie-bear. Your Great-Aunt Ruth is at home cooking and she'll want to see you."

Katie frowned. "Oh goodie. Lucky for me, the twins taught me a cheek numbing charm. This way I at least don't have to feel the pinches forming bruises." She walked over to the Apparition area, waving at Milly one last time. "I still don't see why she couldn't just come and visit me here. Remember, I'm supposed to be resting."

Mrs. Bell laughed and threw an arm over her daughter's shoulder. "You know how she hates St. Mungo's. She still blames them for her extra toe."

"I thought Uncle Ned gave her the extra toe during one of his experiments?"

"Yes, well St. Mungo's tried to remove it. They did but it grew back. Twice."

A pop filled the air and Katie saw her father was gone. "Guess we should get going then." Two pops later and the three Bells were in the kitchen of Tree Cove Cottage. A thin, pinch-faced older woman stood behind the stove atop which a wooden spoon was self-stirring a large pot. The smell of rich herbs wafted through the room.

"Katherine dear! So good to see you!" The older woman grabbed Katie's cheek hard. "And still so pretty. Though you really should do something with your hair." She turned to Mrs. Bell. "Helena, has this child ever seen a proper hair-witch?"

Katie scowled as she pulled away. "Hello Aunt Ruth."

Mr. Bell quickly fled the room.

"Aunt Ruth, Katie has just been in a coma for six months. I didn't feel it would be prudent to have someone come in and style it," Mrs. Bell responded to the question. "Katie, go upstairs and lay down. We'll bring you up some food in a bit."

"I think I've rested enough," Katie mumbled under her breath as she tramped upstairs. She suddenly felt sad as she opened the door to her room; it felt almost alien. She was used to spending months at a time away from it, but it always felt right to come home to. It was her private sanctuary, small and quaint with pale yellow bed sheets and matching throw rug on a whitewashed wooden floor. Various Quidditch posters hung on the walls, the different teams zooming around the pictures, even occasionally drifting into other ones to play a match against another team. Above a desk were photographs of Katie and her friends from school and also with her family. Now it seemed like she was in a surreal movie, the kind that you never quite understand and in the end you have no idea whether you hated or loved it, or for that matter what exactly it was about.

Sighing, Katie kicked off her trainers and fell onto the bed. Her mother was right, she was exhausted. Snatching up her childhood teddy bear Rufus Katie curled up and let her head sink into the soft down pillow. The beds hadn't been uncomfortable at St. Mungo's but they sure weren't up to par with her day to day sleeping standards. Moments after shutting her eyes she was fast asleep.

"_You'll never remember. Ever. You can search, hunt and explore the deepest crevices of your mind without avail. It will torture you until the end of days. The unknown. You can't bear the unknown, can't stand not to know what's going on. Such a perfectionist. Perfect little Katie. Star pupil, star Quidditch player, star daughter. But not anymore, those days have vanished. You will remain lost. They'll never find you, not the real you. Your shell will remain along with the pain you feel."_

_Katie ran faster than ever. She couldn't see where she was or where she was going but she had to escape the voice. It laughed, taunting her. The voice was neither male or female, it was androgynous and evil, mocking her suffering, laughing in a playful and childlike fashion. It seemed almost as if it derived a sort of pleasure from each subsequent ounce of confusing sting that hit Katie._

"_Oh Katie-bear, why are you running? Can't you seen you are back in the dark? It doesn't matter that you wake up. I will be here waiting for you to come back to me. I miss our months together. We had so much fun, you and I. The best times were when you didn't even know your own name. How I relish those days. The never-ending bewilderment was practically orgasmic. Then again, you sweet Kate wouldn't know about that."_

"_Please. Just stop. Let me wake up," Katie whimpered._

"_I'm not stopping you. Wake yourself up. You've done it before. Then again you had good old Oliver help you out of that one. So sweet of him to give you your name and then to show up so unexpectedly. Both times. To bad you won't see him again. After all, why would he concern himself with a mere school girl; especially one who is so mentally distorted, so affected? It's not like you ever cared what he did or thought before so why should he think you do now?" _

"_Just shut up!" Katie screamed. Why wouldn't it just leave her alone? She had tried so hard to forget the voice, but the more she tried the stronger it became. It had been a mere whisper during the coma, but now with her revival it seemed to gain the same strength she did. There were times she still craved the darkness. The simplicity of nothingness was intoxicating, but the voice disturbed the harmony of it all. Her inner confliction stunted her thought process. She couldn't reason her way to sanity, her emotions and fears had taken over. The voice waited with baited breath for her to succumb to sleep and then it struck. _

"_Knock knock Katie…"the voice giggled. A soft tapping trailed it._

_Katie looked around fruitlessly in the inky black sea for the source of the knocking. It grew more persistent. _

"_Katie! Open up!"_

Katie jerked awake and promptly rolled off of her bed, squishing poor Rufus beneath her. She was back in her bedroom, the evening sun loaning light to her surroundings. Shaky and sweat-drenched she stood up to answer the door. Alex stood on the other side.

"I figured you would have had enough sleep at the hospital, but that was akin to waking the dead! Why on earth are you sweating like a pig?"

"No reason. What's up? Why are you even here?"

"Came over for dinner. Dad said something about no Christmas ever again if I didn't. Though he neglected to mention Aunt Ruth's presence. I would have happily foregone Christmas for the next 2 lifetimes had I known. So yea, supper's ready."

Katie smiled feebly. "I'll be right down."

* * *

Katie was surrounded by people. Questions flew from every direction, but for once she didn't mind. She had returned to Hogwarts and felt right again. She simply smiled and repeated that she couldn't remember anything, yes St. Mungo's food was incredibly bland and no, the Minister of Magic had not paid her a personal visit.

Katie couldn't help but smile, surrounded by her friends. They hadn't abandoned her.

"…McLaggen is a royal screw-up. Honestly, I don't know how he even manages to stay on a broom." Leanne was continuing to update her on Gryffindor happenings.

"Katie! You're back! Are you okay?"

Katie turned to see Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter moving toward her. Harry was staring disbelievingly.

"I'm really well!" she said happily. "They let me out of St. Mungo's on Monday, I had a couple of days at home with Mum and Dad and then came back here this morning. Leanne was just telling me about McLaggen and the last match, Harry…"

"Yeah," said Harry, "well now you're back and Ron's fit, we have a decent chance of thrashing Ravenclaw, which means we could still be in the running for the Cup. Listen, Katie…" Harry dropped his voice as Katie's friends started gathering up their things; apparently they were late for Transfiguration.

"…that necklace…can you remember who gave it to you now?"

"No," said Katie, shaking her head ruefully. "Everyone's been asking me, but I haven't got a clue. The last thing I remember was walking into the ladies' room in the Three Broomsticks."

"You definitely went into the bathroom, then?" said Hermione.

"Well, I know I pushed open the door," said Katie, "so I suppose whoever Imperiused me was standing behind it. After that my memory's blank until about two weeks ago in St. Mungo's. Listen I'd better go, I wouldn't put it past McGonagall to give me lines even if it is my first day back…"

She caught up her bag and books and hurried after her friends. (_The Half-Blood Prince_, J.K. Rowling, pg 516-17)

_So Harry is involved in this too. That can only mean one thing; this has something to do with You-Know-Who. Which in turn means it can't have been meant for me, I'm nothing to him. Where was I going with it? Who gave it to me? Damnit! _

"Ouch!" cried Katie as she ran straight into a first year standing in the hall talking to some friends. The young Slytherin looked absolutely terrified when he saw a 7th year towering above him. Katie ignored him and having snapped out of her daydream hurried the rest of the way to Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall glared as she entered the classroom and said, "As this is your first day back I will refrain from penalizing you, however I trust that by tomorrow you will remember how the school runs Miss Bell."

"Of course," said Katie in return, hastily making her way to the empty sit next to Leanne who giggled a bit too loudly.

"I don't recall you being ill Miss Mason, so if you please revert your attention to the lesson. That is, if it's not too much of an inconvenience on your social life." said Professor McGonagall sternly.

Both girls turned their attention to the lesson, Katie quickly realizing she had a lot of work to do in order to catch up.

* * *

Over the next week Katie slept minimally, instead throwing her focus into mastering the techniques she had missed. It was a welcome distraction and as her dreams were still quite often plagued by dark nightmares, the lack of sleep wasn't really a big concern to her. After her first Quidditch practice, Katie felt absolutely exuberant. She ended up staying late with Ron, who had volunteered to help her out a bit. Even after he left the pitch Katie remained, soaring in the cool spring night. It was nearly midnight by the time she crawled through the portrait hole, the common room long abandoned by most students. Katie instead snuck down her bag and spread out over one of the tables and began to practice advanced healing charms.

By two in the morning, Katie realized she could no longer keep her eyes open. Weary and apprehensive, she gathered her belongings and trudged up the stairs to her dorm. Out of the six beds, four had all the curtains drawn tightly. The bed next to her own, on the other side of the tower window, had its left side open. _Leanne must have waited up_, Katie thought. Leanne had stayed up with her friend the past few nights as best she could. Katie hadn't told her about the night-terrors and Leanne hadn't asked, assuming hospital hours were strange and that being in a coma for months tended to make one restless.

She dropped her books on top of her trunk and pulled her pajamas from underneath her pillow. As she crawled under the cover, she repeated her nightly custom. "I'm Katie Bell and I'm alive, I'm Katie Bell and I'm alive," she whispered and blew out her candle.

Katie awoke the next morning as she had intermittently for the past three weeks, quickly and forcefully. Leanne was already rummaging through her trunk.

"What time did you come up?" asked her roommate.

"Must've been around two," answered Katie.

"I dunno how you do it. I'd be falling asleep left and right."

"Well let's hope that doesn't happen today. Snape seems to be in rare form these days. Tell me again why we did do N.E.W.T. in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Leanne grinned and replied, "Because me dear, and I quote, 'we need to be well-versed in all subjects if we are going to join the ministry Leanne'. As to why exactly I listened to you I'm not sure, you must have hexed me. Oh crap, I'm sorry, that was lame of me. I keep forgetting…it's just good to have you back 'n all."

Katie laughed and said "No worries, but next time I have an idea like that, please knock me on the head with a broomstick and drag me away. It'll be better for everyone that way. I maintain in my defense that we didn't know Snape would be teaching it. You notice we aren't in a Potions class."

"Will do. Now hurry, I'm starving."

"Go ahead. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Ok, but I can't promise I'll be able to save you anything."

With that Leanne left the room and Katie let out the breath she was holding which was quickly followed by a yawn. _Maybe I can go see Madame Pomfrey and get a draft for dreamless sleep. I could cite stress from all the catching up._ She was exhausted but determined not to let it show. Leanne was already asking far too many questions and Katie was in no mood to answer them.

Ten minutes later she trudged into the Great Hall joining her fellow Gryffindors at the house table. Just as she sat down the mail owls began to pour into the hall. Ignoring them, Katie went about filling her plate with toast, bacon and anything else within reach. The Hogwarts fare had unquestionably renewed her appetite.

"Whoa there Bell, leave some for the rest of us. Keep going like that and your broom might not want to take off."

Mouth full of toast, Katie turned toward the offending voice. Cormac McLaggen sat a few seats down looking disdainfully along the table.

"Ad leass by cab shtill…"

"Swallow, then talk Katie," interrupted Cormac.

Glaring darts Katie gulped down her toast. "I said at least I can still get off my broom. It must get uncomfortable always have yours wedged up…" She was interrupted again, this time by a large barn owl depositing a letter on top of her head. Leanne and another Gryffindor seventh year, Liam laughed.

"Who's it from?" asked Leanne.

"Not sure," replied Katie. "I haven't even written Alex back yet so it shouldn't be from him." The envelope was addressed in small, neat block lettering to a 'Katie Bell, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor'.

Katie tore open the envelope and scanned down to the signature. Her stomach did a little flip. "It's from Oliver!" she exclaimed.

Leanne looked at her quizzically. "Oliver? Who's Oliv…wait Wood? The old captain?"

Katie nodded.

"Since when do you keep in touch with him? I thought you hadn't spoken in ages?"

"We haven't, well hadn't til he came to see me at St. Mungo's. He and Alex both play pro, so they see each other and I guess talk about me. Who knows? But he kept me company after his practices and supplied me with food. Didn't really realize I missed him til he was back."

"Mmmmhhhmmm, so he came by a lot then." said Leanne, a hint of knowing smile on her face that was oblivious to Katie.

"Yea, every other day or so" answered Katie absently and began reading to herself.

_Dear Katie, _

_I hope you got back to Hogwarts alright. How's Quidditch going? You had me kind of worried that last day I saw you. No more nightmares I hope. It's strange going home after practice rather than the hospital. Funny how a habit forms after only a couple of weeks. Well, the reason I'm writing is because I got some great news and wanted to share it with someone who would appreciate it (especially since it's about something I've been complaining about to you). Ok, so Hatchfield is out! Not sure if they paid him off or he wanted out, but starting next season I'm the official Puddlemere United Head Keeper! I just found out last night so I haven't even slept yet. _

_On another note, I ran into the twins. The said to say hullo and to expect so gifts. I would warn Ron and Ginny if I were you. _

_I'm completely exhausted right now but I wanted to write you a quick note. Let me know how the final match goes. And of course everything else._

_Your friend, _

_Oliver_

_PS: Tell Harry I said hi and that he better be taking his captaincy seriously. Oh and if he needs some plays to just owl me, I've thought of some brilliant ones!_

Katie grinned. "Oliver's been made head Keeper of Puddlemere for next season!" She cried.

"I remember Oliver," said Liam, "he was the neurotic, obsessive Scot."

"That's the one,' replied Leanne. "Figures when Katie finally guns for someone, he's older, crazy and soon-to-be famous."

"I'm not gunning for him! He's just a friend who kept me company in the hospital!" exclaimed Katie. Shaking her head she added, "And he's not crazy."

Sighing Leanne spoke in a slow and gentle tone, as if speaking to a child. "Katie darling, it wasn't just a quick visit. You said 'every other day or so' which means he obviously cares. I haven't seen you this giddy since you heard about the internship. And for the final point, you blushed. I know you well enough to know you never blush unless you do like someone. Remember when you liked Liam during 5th year and every time I mentioned his name you turned the color of a strawberry?"

"What?!" sputtered Katie. "I did NOT blush."

"Wait, you liked me during fifth year?" Liam spoke up again.

"No. Well yes, but I'm over that."

"Sheesh, personally I don't think I should have been the last to know about this."

Leanne patted him sympathetically. "No worries, you're not the last. Actually including me and Katie, you are the 3rd to know. Katie's got a thing about publicity, which is why it's quite stupid for her to start admiring someone who is on the fame fast-track."

"Oh just shut up and eat your breakfast Leanne," snapped Katie without any real malice.

When she had finished eating she wandered over to where Harry was sitting flanked by Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "Hiya guys."

"Hi Katie," said Hermione and Ginny simultaneously.

"So, Harry I'm supposed to pass along a message to you."

Harry groaned. "Oh no, not another message from Slughorn."

"Um, actually no," said Katie, looking quizzically at him. "Oliver says to say hullo and that he has a bunch of new plays he would love to pass on to you."

"Are you sure he's not dead and his spirit hovering in my dormitory?"

"Last I checked he's quite alive and recently been made head Keeper of Puddlemere. Why?"

"Ron and I were working on new plays last night. I didn't realize you kept in touch."

"We didn't but he came and saw me at the hospital. Alright, well he said to owl him if you wanted them. Though if he does send them they'll probably be encoded so no one can 'steal' them."

"Wouldn't surprise me," muttered Harry.

"Well I'll see you guys later at practice. Oh and Ron, Ginny, beware. Oliver ran into the twin and they mentioned something about presents. Just be careful what you open."

Ron groaned and Ginny laughed as Katie headed off for Muggle Studies.

* * *

That night Katie sat in one of the common room armchairs, parchment with a book for backing perched on her knees. Her mind slowly drifted to Oliver's question about her nightmares. No one was supposed to know about them but the day before she left St. Mungo's Katie had let herself fall asleep in the middle of the afternoon, completely forgetting that Oliver was due to stop by. She woke to him shaking her, fear etched on his face.

"_Katie! Wake up!"_

"_What? I'm here, what's wrong? Why do you look like the Bloody Baron just passed through you?" asked Katie._

_Oliver stared for a second before replying. "When I walked in you were shaking and sweating. Your face was all pale. I thought you were having a seizure!"_

_Katie smiled halfheartedly and said "no, just a nightmare. And for future reference, if I am having a seizure, I don't think your approach is the best way to snap me out of it."_

"_Right. Good point. Nightmare then? D'you have 'em often?"_

"_No! Not at all."_

"_You're such a liar. And a bad one"_

"_Maybe I am. Maybe I do have them occasionally."_

"_What about?"_

"_Just stuff."_

"_Stuff? Yea, that's specific. Stuff about what you didn't want to talk about before? From when you were out?"_

"_Mmmhhmm. It's quite the confliction in my head right now."_

"_Well my offer of an ear still stands."_

"_If only Van Gogh had a friend like you."_

"_You're hilarious Bell."_

"_I try."_

"_At least you're honest. Trying doesn't mean success."_

"_Oh ho, what a knee slapper. I think I'll go back to sleep now."_

Katie dipped her quill in the inkpot that balanced precariously on the armrest.

_Dear Oliver, _

_Congratulations! A proper Quidditch team can't have ninnies like Hatchfield on it anyway. Be careful when you play Alex though. My connections won't keep him from putting one of his famous Belligerent Bludgers on you. As your former teammate, I expect free tickets to all your matches. School will be over so outside of work I will need something to occupy my time. It's strange to be back here, but even weirder to think that in about 2 months I won't be here anymore. I've been spending a lot of time trying to catch up on learning everything I've missed. It's a nice distraction and it gives me an excuse not to sleep. I guess since you already know about them I can tell you. I'm still having nightmares. Not every night, but most. Those six months that I was, I guess in a coma, I was actually aware. I was trapped and didn't even know who I was. Imagine being stuck in a black room, with no way out, no idea who you are. There was a voice, but I didn't mind it because it was something other than my own thoughts. I know it sounds crazy since obviously they were my own thoughts. But now when I go to sleep the voice is there, taunting me dragging back into the darkness. It's…oh never mind. It was good hearing from you. I miss our conversations as well. When I graduate we'll have to do a sort of reunion. We'll get the twins, Alicia, Ange and Lee. It's been ages since I've seen them all together and I'm sure even longer for you._

_Keep me updated!_

_Katie_

_PS: Harry said thanks and he does need some plays so I'm sure he'll owl you. _

**One Week Later**

_Katie,_

_Don't be an idiot and just talk to me about it. You can't just go halfway into an evidently serious problem and then say never mind. Doesn't work like that; not with me at least. I think you should tell Dumbledore what's going on, or at least Madame Pomfrey. I'm sure she can give you a draft to help you sleep. Sorry if I'm being pushy. Actually I'm not; I'm a pushy person, deal with it. On a lighter note, how are practices going? Have you gotten Ginny and Demelza to do the Parkin's Pincer for you? You, Alicia and Angelina were always great at that one. I still remember the look on Flint's face when Alicia and Angelina closed in on him while you flew at him head on. Classic. Use that against Ravenclaw and they won't have a chance. I've actually seen the twins a few times recently. They have begun to include me on an endeavor they have going on with Lee. Can't really say much about it though, just that I'm glad you're at Hogwart's. It's safe there. I've been keeping up with Muggle news and the reports are bad. Strange weather, accidents, disappearance, etc. It's basically a replay of You-know-who's rise to power. I've been instructed to have you keep an extra eye on Harry. If something is about to happen he'll be in the thick of it for sure. _

_Take care of yourself Bell._

_Oliver_

_PS: Use the drop. Fly under the others and let them drop it to you. _

_--_

_Oliver,_

_You never quit do you? I think Alicia was right, Quidditch has possessed you body and mind. And furthermore I'm not an idiot. I just don't like to think about it that's all. I feel so helpless. I went to the Hospital Wing today and Madame Pomfrey gave me a draft for tonight. I hope it works; Leanne is starting to notice something is wrong. She told me the day before yesterday that I wasn't myself and hadn't been for a while. She's worried I know but I can't tell her. I don't want her to think I'm some sort of a freak. The voice in my dreams keeps telling me I'm lost. It says that this pain is all I'll ever feel anymore. I've tried reasoning with myself to make it go away but it won't. I've never not been able to reason myself to an answer. Sometimes it's just easier to let go and fall into the darkness (that's what I call it, since nothing else can really describe it). Life is so crazy and alien to me now. I don't know where to begin to handle it. I can't fail at this. I just can't. I've never failed before, and I think not holding onto who I really am would be the biggest failure of them all. I suppose my biggest issue is that I'm no longer sure who that person is. HA! A muggle psychiatrist would have a field day with me. Perhaps I should submit these letters to one of them. We learned about medical muggle professions in Muggle Studies this week. They have some very odd ones. For instance, did you know there is a person, that all he does is take pictures of your skeleton? X-ray technician they call it. By the sound of it, they'll be needing all the muggle doctors they can scrounge up. Has anyone actually come out and declared reviving You-know-Who's ways? I mean, I know he's back, but have any Death Eaters stepped out publicly? I have a pretty good idea of what the twins are up to and all I can say is don't be daft and get in over your heads. The idea of any of you getting hurt in some grand gesture makes me shudder. _

_Don't be daft Wood._

_Katie_

_PS: Harry and Ron are ecstatic over the plays. Ron may well be the next you._

_--_

_Katie, _

_I'm not daft. Trust me, it will be fine. And personally I don't see the problem with being obsessed by Quidditch. There are worse things you know. So did the dream draft work? Why didn't you tell anyone at St. Mungo's what was going on? I guess I can understand how overwhelming it was, but they might have been able to help. Have you ever tried casting a spell while in your dream? Maybe you can do a Patronous. I mean, it's obviously not a dementor, but the Patronous might help. Worth a shot right? Think happy thoughts. Ok, that made me sound like a pansy. Anyway, life out here is getting complicated. I spoke with my dad the other day and he let me know people have started leaving the country. My cousin wrote them that he, his wife and their 6 month old have gone to live in Greece. His wife is frightened out of her mind so he agreed. Others are doing it too. Remember Kates, keep alert. I also have a favor to ask. It's not just for me. If you see anything, anything at all out of the ordinary, send a Patronus immediately. Please don't ask why; I can't tell you. Just promise me you'll do it. Sorry I have to be so cryptic, but it's better not to write things in letters anymore. _

_Think happy thoughts._

_Oliver_

_--_

_Oliver, _

_We won! We beat Ravenclaw with enough of a margin to get the Cup, despite Harry being an idiot and landing a detention with Snape. Ginny was amazing as Seeker and Dean covered her Chaser position quite well. I needed this. I feel like a weight has been lifted, though that might partially have something to do with the draft I took. IT did help, but only for 3 nights. Those 3 nights were like heaven. Strange as it is to say, your letters are helping too. Every time the owls come during breakfast I stare up to see if one is coming for me. Thank you again. Today was a good day. I'm collecting those now, since they seem to be quite rare. Leanne told me she doesn't know how to help me and that my general silence and moodiness isn't funny anymore. She's having problems too, but I don't know how to be there for her anymore. I guess I was right about things being different with my friends. Liam won't talk to me anymore since I accidently made Leanne cry. I felt so horrible. I yelled at her for offering me help with Arithmancy, saying I wasn't a charity case. _

_I promise I'll keep an eye out though I'm not sure for what exactly. _

_Katie_

_--_

_Katie, _

_Can't say much. Everyone is ok .Congratulations on the Cup. By the way, are you still doing the internship? I'll write again when there's more time I promise._

_I miss St. Mungo's._

_Oliver_

_--_

_Oliver,_

_You pratt! And yes they'll still take me. What is going on? I'm sick of not knowing anything. _

_You're bloody impossible_

_Katie_

* * *

Katie wasn't sleeping again. Instead she was staring listlessly out of her dormitory window which, unlike the common room, overlooked the castle. Two windows had lights in them, though even after seven years there, Katie couldn't be sure exactly what rooms they were and who occupied them. The Astronomy Tower loomed above everything else, looking regal and ancient. She was ever so tired but couldn't bear the thought of actually sleeping. Beyond the walls, she could see the silhouettes of the Hogsmeade buildings. As she sat gazing into the distance and thinking of the upcoming summer a greenish glow illuminated the sky. She turned toward the source, in the direction of the Astronomy and had to bite her hand to keep from screaming aloud.

Like a dear in the headlights, she gaped at the scene in front of her. After a few seconds she managed to gather her wits and whispered, "_Expecto Patronum"_ She then whispered a message and instructions to her patronus, and it was off.

Oliver lay on his couch, sound asleep with a book sliding off his chest when a PAtronus in the shape of a large and sleek bob-tailed cat appeared in the flat.

"The Dark Mark just appeared above the Astronomy Tower." Katie's voice echoed quietly through the apartment.

**There is your cliffhanger..though not really since we all know what happens. Please review guys!! Even a quick 'good job' means a lot to me :) **

**-Muse**


	5. Remember to Feel Real

Chapter 4

**Ok I know I'm a few days late, I was trying to update by Sunday but it didn't happen. Too many issues with the chapter and I re-wrote it over and over because I kept thinking of different ways certain things could happen. So finally here is chapter 4. I really, really want to say thank you to the people who reviewed, especially cinroc and lilu05! You guys write the nicest reviews and PMs! I love it. And of course thank you to all who added **_**Spin**_**to your alert list! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. The wish fairy hasn't visited, so without further ado I give you chapter 4 of my fan fiction.**

**Chapter 4**

**Remember to Feel Real**

_"Murderers are not monsters, they're men. And that's the most frightening thing about them."_

_-Alice Sebold_

Katie sat numbly in the back of the crowd of students. Leanne had dragged her closer to the front earlier, but her desire to remain inconsequential sent her scurrying to the back at the first opportunity. Leanne followed her, worried. Katie had seen the white marble table, Dumbledore's body shrouded in purple velvet. She had seen the crowds of ghosts and Merpeople bobbing in the respective manners. Centaurs stood to the sides. Situated comfortably in the back, Katie felt empty. Dumbledore couldn't really be dead could he? He was such a constant figure in the modern wizarding world that his absence seemed inconceivable.

Inconceivable or not, Katie had watched it happen. Within minutes after the Mark appeared she had seen a figure on a broom land on the tower. She couldn't discern what was happening atop the actual tower as her angle prevented her, but the green flash of light was unmistakable. She remembered the demonstration by the fake Moody of a killing curse. Of course, she hadn't know at the time who it hit, or if it had hit anyone at all. She had run down one flight of steps to Hermione's dormitory and saw her empty bed; on the next level, Ginny's was also abandoned. All the other girls were sound asleep. She found herself stumble the rest of the way to the common room, heading for the portrait hole. There was no need to check to see if the boys were in bed, they wouldn't be there. Before she reached it, that voice echoed in her head. _"Katie, Katie. What do you think you are going to do? How can you help? You're no one. You'll die the second you step out of that portrait hole."_

She sunk onto the floor sobbing quietly. "I have to help them," she whispered. "I can't just let Ginny and Ron…the others. No." Fear drove into her heart. The fact that she had just physically seen the Dark Mark and it wasn't pricks at the World Cup sunk in. She never once denied You-Know-Who was back; the disappearances of Ministry officials and others along with Harry's proclamation were proof enough for her, but tonight the war had entered her immediate life.

She tried over and over to get up, but the fear kept her frozen to the floor. Seconds passed, then minutes.

"_Come on Katie, there's nothing you can do. You'd just get them hurt. Come to me Kaite, stay with me. I'll keep you safe."_

Katie woke before dawn curled in a ball behind the couch of the common room. For a brief moment she could recall what she was doing there and then like a freight train it hit her. She tore out of the common room. _The hospital wing. If anyone is hurt, that's where they'll be…if we've won. _Upon rounding the last corner she was knocked back onto the ground. Mr. Weasley stood there. He looked like hell.

"Katie! What on earth are you doing out of bed? If your father knew you were roaming the school at theses hours during these times…"

She gasped, trying to catch her breath. "I saw the mark last night. I have to know what's going on. Is anyone hurt?"

A pained looked crossed Mr. Weasley's face. "Bill was attacked by Fenrir Greyback. Not to worry, he's alive and Greyback wasn't transformed but his injuries are…extensive. And then…"

"What, who? Please…"

"It's Dumbledore. He's dead."

The days that followed Katie wouldn't talk to anyone. She didn't tell anyone what she had seen, that she hadn't been able to go and help. Not even now at Dumbledore's funeral could she summon any words of comfort for others. As she listened to the eulogy being given she looked around at those sitting around her. There were several people she did not recognize, all of them paying rapt attention to the speaker. That's when she saw him, Oliver, sitting two rows ahead of her on the other side of the aisle, wearing deep, blood-red dress robes. She could see his head turning, scanning the crowd. She When he turned towards her direction, he immediately caught her gaze. Her gut dropped as he offered a small half-smile. The rest of his face was unreadable. He could have been angry or euphoric and Katie would not have been able to tell the difference.

The crowd stood suddenly, though Katie lost in her own world couldn't be sure for what, but she followed suit. Oliver's stoic face never left her own as he gently eased through the rows toward her. He slid in beside her, nodding at the wizard she was standing by when he moved aside.

Katie sensed Leanne gaze around her. Breaking Oliver's stare she met Leanne's who gave her a small encouraging smile. She felt Oliver's arm slide over shoulder. Until that moment, she hadn't realized she was shaking, but as he gave her a small squeeze it stopped.

When the crowd began to dissipate following the services, Oliver continued to hold on to Katie. He led her over to the thestral-drawn carriages, but stopped short of the other students gathering around and into them. Oliver suddenly clasped his hands together, wringing them tightly. "I tried to make it," he said softly. "After your patronus showed up, I got dressed and Floo-ed to the twins' flat. Fred was there but George was out on some sort of…eerand. By the time we found him and got over to the Burrow, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had already found out and were about to leave."

"Bill got hurt." Katie whispered.

"Yea." He paused for a moment. "I'm sorry too that I didn't get in touch with you afterwards. Things got hectic and a lot had to be straightened out. Secured."

"It's alright. I probably wouldn't have written back for a while anyway. Are you going to tell me what you and the others are involved in?"

Oliver dropped his eyes like a guilty child. "I can't. Not here and not yet. But I will, I promise."

"I should have been out there with them you know. With Neville, Luna, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny."

"How could you have known to be there? It's a wonder they knew."

"They knew something though. The three have always known things. That should have been apparent, especially after the DA last year. I found this as I was packing my trunk this morning." Katie reached into the pocket of her cobalt blue dress robes and pulled out a single gold galleon.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"Last year, when we formed the DA, remember I told you about it?"

Oliver nodded and Katie continued. "Well we needed a way to keep in contact, so we would know when the meetings were. Hermione charmed fake galleons to send messages. I haven't kept mine on me since I got back from St. Mungo's. I don't know why I didn't. I used to all the time. They were out there beforehand and I should have been with them."

Oliver's stoic expression was replaced by anger. "Don't! How many other's where there? Besides you tried. It's not your fault you couldn't get there in time to help, or that we couldn't. You might have been killed! It's a miracle none of them were."

"Only Neville and Luna showed. And I could have been there in time if I hadn't fainted! Me! Katie Bell! I fainted because of a stupid voice in my head. A voice that I somehow created myself. A voice that whenever I sleep throws my uncertainties and fears into my mind! This time I was awake and I could hear it. I got so scared Oliver. I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave and here I got so scared of what s stupid voice was telling me that I passed…" she broke off with a sob.

In the next instance Oliver had Katie wrapped in his arms, trying to calm her. The tears she had kept in flowed freely, leaving dark streaks on Oliver's robes. This is how

Professor McGonagall found them fifteen minutes later.

She cleared her throat lightly causing Katie to start. Blinking at the sudden influx of light, she rubbed her eyes in attempt to dry them.

"Mr. Wood," said the professor softly. "Thank you for joining us today."

"Of course Professor. I only wish…"

"I know Wood. And I heard. Thank you. You continue to give our house pride."

Oliver straightened his back but kept his face in check. Katie realized just how much he had grown up since his days at Hogwarts. He was no longer simply Oliver Wood, obsessed Quiditch player. He was now a man, with principles, pride and purpose, even though she had no idea what that purpose was.

"I think Miss Bell that you need to get in a carriage now. The train will be leaving in less than half an hour."

"Yes Professor. Good-bye then."

"Good-bye Katie. And congratulations at having completed your final year at Hogwarts."

With that she walked away and Oliver followed Katie to the carriages.

"I'll see you in a few days. If you want."

"Yeah, that would be good. I'll see you later then."

Katie closed the door of the carriage she now occupied with a couple of third years and it began wheeling away. She could see Oliver still standing there, watching her. He gave a small wave and then headed off toward the gate to apparate home. As her carriage pulled through the gate she threw one last look at the grounds. _Will I ever see this place again? _

It was really over now. She couldn't go back and change anything. The summer sun beat down on her face during the ride through Hogsmeade. She didn't feel as heavy anymore and took time to relish the sights that had been such a chief role in her life.

Aboard the train she found the compartment Leanne and Liam along with her fellow seventh years Tommy, Jane and Emily, but not before running into Hermione in the corridor. The younger witch's eyes were as red-rimmed as Katie's and the two exchanged weak smiles. Katie reached into her robes and pulled out the galleon once more. "I'll never stop carrying it again." She said.

Hermione's feeble smiled transformed and she beamed at Katie. "Good," came the reply and they nodded in agreement as they headed into their respective compartments.

* * *

Two days later Katie sat at her room reading _Quidditch Rules and Regulations: From Indispensible to the Downright Wacky _by Goran Grypswych. Her internship was due to start tomorrow and she wanted to be sure she was up to speed. From downstairs she could clearly hear her mother's music. Helena Bell nee Doherty was an accomplished artist and every time she painted she would play music loud enough to turn anyone in range deaf. Mrs. Bell preferred Muggle classical, especially Baroque. Currently Correlli's "Christmas Concerto" in G minor filled the air. Katie was the only member of the family who didn't mind the music. Perhaps it stemmed from the years Katie spent alone at home with her mother, all day long just the two of them. Mr. Bell continued to think his wife was crazy for investing in a Muggle music player and having a stock of things called "batteries" that made it work.

The owl she had received that morning indicated Oliver would be stopping by sometime this afternoon. She had been strangely affected by it, feeling happy, even giddy. _I suppose Leanne might have been right,_ she thought to herself. _Damn if this isn't inconvenient. _Thoughts along these lines kept interrupting her reading, so with a sigh she snapped her book shut loudly causing her eagle owl Killmouski to hoot with displeasure.

"What?" She questioned him. "As if my head wasn't messed up enough already, now I have to start having feelings for someone and of all the someones I pick it's someone like Oliver. Obstinant, obsessive Oliver. Nevermind that he's thoughtful, a good listener and now bloody gorgeous. Oh hell, what do you know anyway?"

Killmouski hooted indignantly.

"What? I suppose you have some she-owl you are mad about huh?"

He hooted again, renewing her suspicions that maybe he could understand her. She smiled and tossed him an owl treat from the tin on her desk.

Katie, getting bored with sitting alone, decided to pay her mother a visit. She found her in front of the entry door seated at an easel. Katie adored this side of her mum. She always imagined that this was the Helena Bell her father had first fallen in love with. She was wearing scraggy, paint-stained robes and her hair tossed up into a messy ponytail. It was so unlike the sleek, always prepared, prim woman Katie usually saw. That part of her wasn't necessarily bad, just awkward, like she was wearing a 2nd skin. She pointed her wand at the radio, turning the CD down a few notches and caused her mother to turn to her.

"What are you painting?" Katie asked.

"That infuriating flutterby bush. I'm very close to just stupefying it until I'm done."

Nodding Katie sat down on the bench in the garden. Her mother watched her for a moment before asking. "What's going on with you Katie? You haven't been the same since…"

"Since I woke up?" Katie interrupted.

"I was going to say since you got back from school. I know there's been a change since you woke up, but something else has happened and it's not just Dumbloedore's death. You're sleeping even less than at the hospital. I don't need to be in the same bedroom as you to see that, those circles under your eyes are screaming it to the world."

Katie's face darkened. "I don't really feel like talking about this. It's nothing ok."

Mrs. Bell shrugged and increased the volume again, drowning out the chatter of birds. Sighing Katie lay back lied down on the bench. _So much for being in a good mood today. _Glancing at the sundial to her left she saw it was nearly 4 o'clock. She suddenly felt very tired and the warm summer sun hitting her arms and face heightened the feeling. She closed her eyes but didn't let herself nap. Instead she did exactly what she did every time she wanted to keep from sleeping and went over Quidditch plays and rules in her head.

_Time out__ may be called at any time by a team Captain. It may be extended to two hours if a game has already lasted for more than twelve hours. Failure to return to the pitch afterward disqualifies the offending team._

_The referee can impose penalties. A single Chaser may take the penalty by flying from the central circle towards the scoring area. The opposing team's Keeper may attempt to stop the shot being scored, but no other player may interfere__._

_The Parkin's Pincer __was named for the original __Wigtown Wanderers__ players who were believed to have invented it. During the move, two __Chasers__ close in on an opposing Chaser, hemming them in. The third Chaser flies directly at the trapped Chaser._

_The Glemser Grip is when a Chaser removes both hands from the broom to cover and cradle the Quaffle against his or her chest to keep it from being stolen. As this move leaves the Chaser open to attack without the ability to dodge quickly, the other chasers and Beaters will form a protective circle all the way to the goal._

_The Callahan Concussion was the signature move of Caitlin Callahan, a Beater for the Holyhead Harpies. She had the ability to dribble the Bludger with her bat until her teammate was in possession of the second. Callahan would fire her's at an opposing team member while her teammate passed her the second which she shot directly at the same person giving them 2 immediate Bludgers to dodge._

The music dropped several notches. Opening her eyes, she saw her mother standing wand drawn looking at something in the trees.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Bell said cautiously.

"Um yes. I'm a friend of Katie's."

_Oh crap I forgot to tell her Oliver was coming!_ She looked towards the trees and saw Oliver standing there dressed in Muggle pants and t-shirt. "It's ok mum. That's Oliver. I forgot to mention he would be stopping by."

Mrs. Bell's wand immediately lowered. "So this is the Quidditch captain we've heard so much about?" Oliver made his way across the garden to them.

"Um yea. Mum, Oliver, Oliver Mum."

Oliver stretched out his hand. "Pleased to meet you Mrs. Bell. I'm actually not a captain anymore. I play in the league with your son Alex."

"That's right. England's finest cheering my daughter, I remember the story now."

Oliver looked confused. Katie grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear, "Don't respond, because you probably don't remember the incident."

"Well it was nice to meet you too Oliver. Are you here to help Katie prepare for tomorrow?"

"Yes. She wanted me to quiz her on Quidditch rules."

Mrs. Bell smiled and returned to her easel.

Once inside the house, Katie let out the breath she had been holding in. "Nice catch there Wood," she said. "I don't want any more nagging from her and my father about my well-being."

"You don't say? And what was that about England's finest?"

"Oh that. Alex told us a story one night, before, about how you and a bunch of other guys had gone to the pub during the Lithuanian tourney and got really sloshed. The only reason he mentioned it is because you told him to say cheers to me and I said I would have loved to see England's finest completely smashed all yelling 'cheers to Katie!' Mum didn't really approve."

"Ahh."

They ventured into the living room and sat on the couch, keeping a seemingly appropriate distance between them. They sat there silently for a few minutes before Katie spoke up.

"So this basically makes it official. We are at war."

Oliver leaned back into the couch looking exhausted. "Yea, I suppose it does." He was staring out the front window. "No one really wants to admit it once again. I mean it's so obvious but no one has come out and said the Ministry declares war against You-know-Who. I bet your dad is really busy these days huh?"

"Yeah. I mean I've only been back two days and he didn't make it home for supper for either of them. I suppose he hasn't been making them for a while. Mum had mentioned that Lydia, Paul and Alex had been coming over for dinner regularly. My guess is they've been taking turns at keeping her company because none of them have been here since I got back. I find it funny because they don't know her like I do. Not to say we are close, but if any of the kids spent more time with her it was me. We were alone at the house all the time once Paul left for school. Six years. She doesn't mind being left alone; I think she might at times prefer it. She tends to get lost in her art and the concept of time flies out of the window."

"You definitely have an interesting family. I can tell you right now your dad probably won't be home for supper tonight either."

"Why? What happened now?" asked Katie, her voice raising an octave.

"There was a small cruise ship that sunk right off the coast of France. Muggle witnesses have said they saw red jets of light hit the boat. It had just pulled out of port so there are tons of witnesses. Every single one also remembers the strange green shape in the sky in the shape of a skull with a snake emerging from the mouth."

Katie gasped. "No."

Oliver nodded in return. "At least 200 dead. It went down so quick that there were no opportunities to follow any emergency procedure. Thankfully must people were still on the outer decks watching the coastline, but those below…they never had a chance."

Katie jumped up looking angry. "Ok first how in the _hell_ do you know all of this?! And second where do I sign my name to join what ever you are doing? I'm sick of sitting on my arse!"

"You don't give up do you?" He looked at her strangely with a mix of curiosity and mild vexation.

"No. You ought to know that by now."

"Right. Well it's easier to show you. Do you have time?"

"For this? Of course!"

"Ok then, are you hooked up to the floo network here?"

"Yep."

"Well go tell your mum you're leaving."

"Haha your funny. She won't even notice I'm gone. Not for at least a couple of hours."

"Then follow me." He quickly shot some sparks into the fireplace and grabbed a small handful of powder that sat in a bowl next to it. "Diagon Alley!" He shouted and disappeared.

With a quick glance out of the window Katie followed suit. She landed ungracefully at Oliver's feet on the floor of the Leaky Cauldron. Muttering something about 'better means of travel' she dusted the soot off of her clothes. "Where to now oh fearless leader?" she asked.

"The Weasley's." He walked solidly out of the back entrance. Katie noticed him subtly logging the patrons of the bar as he went past.

"Figures that you going commando involves the twins," she mumbled, following his lead.

They marched silently to the twins' joke shop. Katie was taken aback by how different Diagon Alley was. It was eerily quiet for the usually busy street. No children ran with their parents, no lovers held hands as they strolled in the sunlight and no one laughed. Katie had the feeling a cloud covered rainy day would better suit everyone's mood rather than the uninterrupted sunshine.

Oliver suddenly stopped causing Katie, in her bewildered state, to run into him. He turned and gave her a grin. "Pay attention Bell, you'll need it in here."

Looking up she realized they had arrived at the joke shop already. "Trust me, I know. I spent a good portion of being nine with only one eyebrow. No magic involved."

He chuckled and opened the door. The sounds coming from inside immediately eased Katie's angst. Despite being emptier that usual, it was still noisy and cheerfull. There was the occasional bang and screech of horror as an unsuspecting customer opened a box without reading the label but these we quickly followed by more laughter.

"Oliver!" A necessarily loud shout greeted then as they entered. Glancing around Oliver, Katie saw Verity prancing towards them. Verity was short with blonde hair shorn to a pixie style. She was very pretty with a constant mischievous glint in her eyes that bore intense resemblance to a look George and Fred often held. Bouncing to a stop she grinned. "Good to see you again. I was just getting used to seeing you around and then suddenly you start disappearing on me."

"Hey Verity," Oliver replied. "Look who I brought." He stepped aside, revealing Katie.

"Katie!" Verity Exclaimed gleefully. "I'm so glad you're ok. Aside from the obvious reasons for that, it's made the twins easier to work with."

Katie smiled in return, feeling oddly shy suddenly and shr suppressed the urge to hide behind Oliver again.

Verity did not seem to find Katie's reaction odd, probably think it was only a normal result of her experience. She turned her attention back to Oliver. "The boys are all upstairs. Actually they've been waiting on you. I they expected you earlier."

"Things got more complicated than we anticipated."

Verity's face became understanding. "In that case you better not keep them waiting. I need to monitor the store anyway. That group in the back corner nearly blew themselves up the mselves up the last time they were in here. It was good seeing you Katie."

"You too," Katie replied.

"I'll fill you in later," said Oliver and Verity gave him a warm smile.

Katie's lightened mood suddenly disappeared and she scowled at Verity's retreating figure. Oliver was already making his way to the back of the shop.She followed trying to analyze her reaction. _I like Verity so what the hell was that about?_ Groaning inwardly she re-directed her scowl at Oliver's back. _Stupid boys._ Why was Oliver affecting her like this? It was definitely an odd sensation to feel drawn to him as well as territorial. _Oh god I sound like a testosterone charged dog!_ These issues had never presented themselves with other boys she liked. Katie simply shied away from them until the feelings passed.

Katie drew a calming breath. _This is neither the time nor the place to think this through. _

They knocked on the door at the top of the stairs. Fred's (or perhaps George's) voice echoed down at them.

"Who is it?"

Still grinning Oliver answered. "Oliver and Katie. Let us in."

The handle started to move and suddenly there was a muffled thump, followed by arguing. "No…password…c'mon really…know the rules…funner this way".

Oliver was beside himself at this point. The voice echoed again. "Oliver, what is the distinct difference between Fred and George."

He took a breath and said quoting from memory. "Fred is more dashingly handsome and debonair than his wannabe look-alike George will ever be."

The questioning voice was obviously Fred. "Well put Wood. Please do come in."

Katie shook her head. "Debonair my butt. Sophistication has _not_ chosen to inhabit the Weasley twins nor will it ever."

"Hey! I heard that!" Fred stood in front of her glaring. "And I happen to resent it very much. I certainly have much more grace and elegance than you Miss Can't Walk Twenty Steps Without Stumbling."

"I've put my grace elsewhere, which is why I can and always will be able to out fly you."

George appeared behind Fred ushering them inside. "I'm with Katie on this one."

"That's because you're jealous. I need an unbiased opinion. Oliver?" Fred shot him a pleading look.

"Sorry. You want unbiased I have to say Katie's got you. I was both of your captains."

Fred threw him a dirty look full of soon to be gotten revenge before leading them into the flat. Katie wasn't sure what to expect, never having been inside but unsurprised basically covered it. It was very cluttered but organized. Boxes filled the corners with writing on the saying things like "Untested" or "Need Bang." It was a basic enough looking flat with a small entryway, living room, a hall the presumably led to the bedrooms and a Kitchen/dining area. There was extensive dusting to be done on the shelves but aside from that and the clutter it relatively tidy. Lee ambled out of the kitchen carrying a sandwich and a drink. "Oi! Oliver man, it's about time you showed up! Hey Katie, nice to see you again. Are you here to join in our madness?"

"Ummm hi Lee and I'm not sure. I don't know what this madness is," she answered gesturing to the only strange thing in the room, stacks of blank paper.

Oliver cleared his throat. "Look guys before we go into all of this for her, there is something I need to tell you."

"Yea well if it's about today then we go through all this first. Besides, it's not like it's a long ritual," said Fred easily.

"Wait, wait, wait. Ritual? I'm here to do a ritual?" Katie looked slightly horrified as the last word fell off her lips. Ritual seemed such a dark word.

"Oh don't worry, there isn't _much_ blood involved. Not yours anyway." Fred grinned happily when Katie recoiled.

"Oh just get her to sign the damn paper ok!" Oliver started pacing. "She already knows what I'm trying to tell you, she just doesn't know where or how I got the information."

George drew a folded parchment out of his pocket. "Right then, Katie, please touch your wand to the parchment and repeat after me. I, Katie Bell, do hereby swear…"

"I Katie Bell do hereby swear…"

"To uphold the secrecy and anonymity that comes with…"

"To uphold the secrecy and anonymity that comes with…"

"The honor of being in the Infiltration and Obliteration of the Dark Lord…"

"The honor of being in the Infiltration and Obliteration of the Dark Lord…"

"And Subsequent Followers Society. I will not reveal anything in relation to any activities…"

"And Subsequent Followers Society. I will not reveal anything in relation to any activities…"

"That could harm any member or goal of the Society."

"That could harm any member or goal of the Society."

"I accept my invitation to join the most important mission of our time."

"I accept my invitation to join the most important mission of our time."

Katie watched as dark ink began spreading from the tip of her wand onto the paper, signing Katherine Bell. More ink continued to flow and the parchment became populated with several other names, most of which she recognized as previous Hogwarts students.

"Wasn't that a bit overdramatic? And the name? What is that about?"

"Dramatics show dedication. We are what you would call a 'spin-off' to the Order of the Phoenix. Not that any of the Order member actually realize it, but that's rather beside the point. As for the name, we had to come up with something that would strike fear into the hearts of dark wizards and witches. Plus Order of the Phoenix sounds so cool, so we needed something snappy too," answered Fred happily.

"Not sure I would refer to it as snappy. So what exactly have you guys be…" she broke off with a gasp as she looked around the room. The stacks of parchment were no longer blank. They were filled with writing, diagrams and pictures. "Wait…how?"

"Well…we are still working on the name but it's an ink that only lets certain people read it. Specifically those given the secret incantation, which you just have! Should be on the market by fall." George beamed as he described their creation.

"That's incredible. And all this…"

"Investigations. Plans. Movements. Infiltration." Lee pulled a larger rolled parchment from under the sofa and as he unrolled it Katie gasped again.

"Detailed map of ministry. Obviously there are several places we can't map out, like the Department of Mysteries, but the rest is basically there. We got the idea from a map we once had of Hogwarts. Sadly we don't have the exact charms, but this is the best we could come up with."

Katie couldn't take her eyes off of the hundreds of moving dots, each labeled with miniscule names.

The four boys looked excited and Fred piped, "Now Oliver. Tell us about your oblivious investigations at the ministry today."

"You snuck into the Ministry?!" Katie was stunned and fell onto the sofa next to Lee.

Oliver's manic Quidditch grin returned. "Yep."

Stolen from a wonderful episode of Midosmer Murders called "Written in Blood". It was actually the name of a cat but I felt it worked just fine for an owl as well!

**Thank you for reading!! If you made it this far, you no doubt have some interest in the story :) Give me some reviews and let me know how you like it. OR if you want tell me what you didn't. Or...option 3, give me some suggestions for things you would like to see during the course of the story! I'll try to update in under two weeks...midterms are coming though...wish me luck in my writing!**

**Love you guys!**

**Muse**


	6. Coming to Terms

**Disclaimer: Again most of this world belongs to Ms. Rowling, the luckiest woman alive.**

**A/N: I noticed a discrepancy it my timetable for my story. Hogwart's terms doesn't end until the end of June and for some reason I had Katie's first day as an intern scheduled on the 15****th**** of June and it should have been the 30****th**** of June. I had a bit of difficulty finding the date of Dumbledore's death. I don't think JK Rowling ever put out an exact one but since McGonagal says classes will be suspended after the death I'm assuming it's at least a week or so before end of term. Therefore in my HP story the date that everyone got on the train to leave was the 27****th**** of June. Oliver visited Sunday, the 29****th**** (and yes her father works Sundays, he works whenever he must).**

**2nd A/N: Sorry for typos. I have to find myself a beta. I've tried reading it over and over but everytime I find something I missed. When I type I have a tendency not to pay attention, I just go go go.**

**3****rd**** A/N: This is a transition chapter. Most of what is in here is stuffing. You may wonder why put it there if it's stuffing? Well b/c Thanksgiving isn't the same without it and even if you don't like it, you have to admit it's supposed to be there ;) **

Chapter 5

Coming to Terms

"Almost every man has some art by which he steals his thoughts away from his present state."  
_Johnson: Idler #32 (November 25, 1752)_

Katie landed with a thud on her own living room carpet. Her head was spinning and she felt faint. Not from the ride in the Floo-network, but rather from everything she had just learned at Fred and George's flat. These people, her friends, her classmates, had set up a guerilla unit to fight Voldemort. Granted they hadn't actually participated in any sort of guerilla warfare, but they were strategizing, inventing new plots with each discovery they made. That they had the ability to infiltrate the ministry so much that they were able to map it out like that was mind-blowing. It made her wonder that if young witches and wizards like themselves could do it, how far in were You-Know Who's people?

And then there was Oliver. Oliver had volunteered and been deemed the best candidate to explore the ministry. It was mostly through his intel that they had the information they did. If caught, he could simply say he was on his way to the Department of Magical Games and Sports but a recent bludger to his head had him quite turned around and confused, which floor was it on again? Katie had snorted at hearing this, commenting that it would take a lot of bludgers to account for how truly turned around and confused in the head he was on a day to day basis.

The twins had also leant there expertise in the infiltration. They had invented cologne. Sounds insane right? Well, this cologne they bragged would make the wearer almost invisible. They had charmed it so that anyone who got near enough to question him and smell it would simply forget what they were doing and continue on some other task. Eau de Oblivio they called it. George boasted how within another few months they would have a female version and it would be on shelves within a year. Pricey of course, but worth the galleons for those masters of mystery.

As Katie listened to there tales with a mixture of curiosity, envy and even fear she had begun to wonder what her part in all of this was.

"_So, what I am doing here then?" Katie asked, eyeing the four wizards suspiciously. Oliver frowned while Lee grinned maniacally. _

_Fred cleared his throat. "Well, Katie, your mission should you choose too accept…"_

"…_and you do have a choice." Interrupted Oliver._

"_No she doesn't Ollie," interjected George._

"_Don't call me Ollie."_

"_Right. Ollie, be quiet and let Katie hear what Fred is offering."_

_Fred cleared his throat. "So, where was I?"_

"_My mission." Said Katie apprehensively. _

"_Oh yes. Since you are officially interning at the ministry, you have every reason in the world to be there. The Order is completely on top of the minister. They've got him and most main targets covered. We need you to keep tabs on the lower but still people. I may have fibbed when I said the Order doesn't know what we are doing. They don't really like it, but as long as we don't do anything stupid or mess up what they are doing it's fine."_

"_So wait, your mum knows about all this?" Katie asked._

"_What? Oh, um no…definitely not we may be a bit, er, risky at times, but we are most assuredly NOT stupid and suicidal! No, basically McGonagall, Kingsley and Moody know but that was just because they caught us snooping. Oh and Lupin but that's because George has a big mouth." George gasped indignantly but Fred ignored him and continued. "Which means I'm sure Tonks knows. So some know. Anway. Your part. We need someone who can be there daily, listening watching, just observing. We can't send Oliver in everyday. Lee can go even less since he doesn't really have much of an excuse to be there and George and I…well saying we are there to see our dad gets a bit old after the 13__th__ time People have begun to think we have a fear of 'leaving the nest'. As an intern they will have you running all over the place! They actually have a tendency to loan them out to other departments who on occasion need some slave labor for a day. We aren't asking you to do anything except pay attention."_

"_You don't have..."said Oliver_

"_I'm in." Katie promptly interrupted him._

"_What! But wait, it's dangerous!" Oliver sputtered but his objections were quickly drowned out by the whooping coming from the other three occupants of the room._

"_Oliver chap, lighten up. She can handle it. We've known her since she was pink and wrinkly. She was tough back then. I made the mistake of sticking my finger in her mouth once after she had teeth," prompted Fred while examining his pinky._

"_You would have been like two, how can you possibly remember that?" Oliver questioned._

"_I've always had a keen memory. Even alcohol can't dull it. I still very clearly remember that night a couple of months ago at Rosmerta's. You know that night when we had the Firewhiskey and were cheering and…"_

"_Point taken. No need to rehash that one. I remember it perfectly. Well, enough to know that we don't need to continue into this story."_

"_Aww why not?" Katie looked at them with a pout. "You know I enjoy tales of you at the pub. They are ever so amusing."_

_Grinning George sauntered over. "Katie darling, we'll get to make our own memories at pubs. In fact, I think it's time to celebrate! Off to the Leaky Cauldron!"_

And celebrate they did. It was nearly 10 at night, about 5 hours since Katie had left, that she found herself on the carpet in front of the fireplace, contemplating the day's events. Perhaps it wasn't only what she had learned that was making her head spin. The 3 pints and Fire Whiskey were having their effect on her as well. With the extent of her past drinking going to a glass of wine and one of champagne at Leanne's cousin's wedding 2 summers ago, this was a very new experience.

Her mulled senses picked up faint voices in the background. They came from the direction o the kitchen so Katie stood and wobbled in their direction. She wanted food, her bed and then to sleep for the next 3 days. As she entered the well light room, stumbling slightly she saw both of her parent's seated at the table. They wore expressions of worry that, within 5 seconds of Katie having entered the room, changed to relief and then quickly to fury.

"Oh bugger." Said Katie dejectedly, plopping into a chair. "I suppose there's no more dinner?" She wore a pained, but bored expression. She didn't have much control over what came out of her mouth except that if she thought it, then she said it.

Katie chocked back a laugh as her parent's jaws dropped simultaneously. _Oh, I'm sssoo toast._

"Yes you are." Her mother's lips pursed.

"Ugh, I said that aloud huh?"

Her father looked suddenly amused. Katie saw him sniff the air a bit. Her mother noticed as well and followed suit.

"YOU'RE DRUNK???"

Katie cringed at the high pitch of her mother's voice. "Um…I believe so. Damn, didn't want to say that. Jeez, this stuff is better that Veritaserum!"

"Katherine Bell have you lost you mind? How do you think this little disappearing act made me feel? I walk into the house a couple hours after you go inside with some _boy_ and you're gone! Meanwhile there's a fire burning in the fireplace, no note and for the next 3 hours I sit around thinking you've been kidnapped or murdered or Merlin knows what else!!! Instead you were out getting drunk! What kind of this person is this Oliver if he just gets you to leave with no note, and then proceeds to get you sloppy drunk?" By this point she was standing, with a wooden spoon floating next to her that banged on various pieces of furniture anytime she emphasized.

Katie had never seen her mother like this. Her father sat there quietly, letting his wife express herself. When Katie looked at him pleadingly he just shook his head.

"You know, we've never had this problem with any of your siblings. Not even with Alex!"

Katie mumbled an indiscernible reply.

"Could you repeat that?"

"I said it wasn't Oliver and I alone."

"Oh? Then who?"

"A bunch of people. We were in Diagon Alley and went to see the twins. We all decided to celebrate Angelina's new job. I guess I went a little overboard. But it was my idea not to say anything. I thought we'd be back in a couple of hours. Don't blame Oliver. He made sure I got back alright." Katie's mind was whirling as the wave of lies poured from her mouth so easily, like marbles from an overturned bag. "I'm sorry. I should have told you, but when I got the owl from Ang I was just so excited that it just slipped my mind."

Helena Bell looked defeated, like she wanted to cry and yell. Instead the wooden spoon clattered to the floor and she was gathering Katie in her arms. "Don't ever, ever do that again."

"I won't Mum, I promise," said Katie, returning the embrace.

"And learn to pace yourself. Also, you reek."

Katie managed a nervous laugh. It was now no longer her head that was spinning, it was the entire room. She felt a chill and noticed she was sweating slightly. Then her mouth began to water. "Oh no."

Pushing her mom out of the way she bee lined to the garbage bin. For the next five minutes the only sounds that filled the kitchen were Katie's retching. When the contractions in her stomach subsided she discerned her mother placing a glass of water on the floor next to her and then pulling her hair back with a barrette. "Good night Katie-bear." She heard mother leave, but could still feel her father's presence. He hadn't said a word since she came home. It worried her.

Resting her head on the edge of the trash can, she glanced up to see him approach her. "Katie, never again. You will inform you mother when you leave the house. I don't care that you are 18, you live here. It's a dangerous world these days. And do not ever come into this house drunk again. I don't care if you have one or two but if you plan on getting wasted, be sure you find yourself a place to stay afterwards. If you are going to doing adult activities, then learn to compose yourself like one. Those are the terms. Good-night," he said slowly and evenly.

"Night," she whispered in return. Another wave of nausea hit.

Whether it was because she was too distracted by her new duty or the alcohol drowned it out didn't matter. What mattered was that the voice didn't come that night.

KOKOKOKOKOKO

Katie arrived on the seventh level of the ministry the next morning promptly at nine o'clock nursing a headache and queasy stomach. Sleeping until the last possible moment she had succeeded in avoiding any attempt her mother would make in forcing breakfast down her throat. Besides her, there were four other interns.

Bobby Jenkins was already there when she arrived. He was also a recent Hogwarts graduate, though he hailed from Slytherin. He seemed nice enough, if not a bit subdued and nervous to begin.

Charity Chasefield was also there early. Her father had been a famous Wimbourne Seeker and secured her the internship. She was quick to let Katie know that yes she had taken time off after her graduation five years ago, but spent it increasing her knowledge of foreign wizarding communities. Katie's slowed reactions were the only thing that prevented her from snarkily commenting when Charity mentioned most of these communities were in the south of France or the Italian Riviera.

She didn't get a chance to learn anything about the other two, a brother and sister, as they were late arriving. Twins named Conner and Eleanor Grigsworth who both had dark hair and eyes with bushy brows.

It all started much like she had expected, with the head of the department giving a brief and distracted speech. Clifford Winslow had taken over after Ludo Bagman's "departure". He wasn't as exuberant as Bagman but he had an unrivaled love of the game. He had developed a reputation for seeing at least a part of every British or Irish game that had ever been played since he was 25. In truth Katie found it a bit disturbing, that much dedication was overboard. Then again, who was she to judge? She groaned thankfully that Winslow kept the introduction short and handed them off to Lester Pumbley, to who they would report to.

The rest of the morning was spent being shown around the ministry, the levels of different departments and the best ways to get there. Mr. Pumbley even gave them tips on who to avoid, such as Winslow's head secretary Edna Pulsifer who had a habit of getting people to write lengthy reports for the Ludicrous Patents office. These reports inevitably ended up being several feet long with many all-too technical terms.

During her lunch break she wandered down to the third level on which the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes was located. Her father's office was located in a back corner. This gave Katie a chance to observe the rest of the department, paying special attention to the Obliviator offices. There were bound to be all sorts of fantastic secrets in there. The only problem would be getting in unnoticed and then of course managing to retain the information gathered.

When she reached her father's office she knocked and opened it without waiting for an answer. Upon entering she realized she wouldn't have gotten an answer as it was empty. Neither he nor his partner, Roland Bennett, was in.

Perplexed, Katie retreated and stopped the first witch she saw.

"Excuse me, where is Anthony Bell?"

The middle-aged witch told her he was out on Ministry business and then asked who she was.

"I'm his daughter. I'll just wait in his office then." Katie turned around before the witch could protest. This was the perfect time to begin her 'observations'. Three-quarters of an hour later she realized what a waste of time it had been. She had gone through both her father's desk and his partner's but neither held anything of interest as far as You-Know-Who was concerned. There were several drawers that were locked but no matter how many times Katie furiously whispered _Alohomora_ at them, they still refused to budge.

She had meandered around the department a bit, citing to be either an intern or a daughter, but hadn't been able to overhear anything of interest or even where her father might be. Her stomach growled and lunch was over. Katie spent the rest of the day in a very bad mood, inventing new ways to exact revenge upon Oliver, Lee and the twins for both the hangover and causing her to miss lunch.

KOKOKOKOKOKO

Katie soon fell into a pattern. During the week she dutifully reported to the ministry to perform menial tasks and monitor for signs of dark mutterings. During the evening she assumed her role as daughter and attended dinner. After dinner, she was either with the twins, Alicia, Angelina or Oliver, more often than not, reporting the utter lack of interesting activity at the ministry. So far the only thing she had noticed was Pious Thicknesse behaving oddlySaturdays were spent with Leanne in Leanne's parents muggle home and Sundays had been claimed by Alex to "play catch-up" with his youngest sibling.

Overall it worked well. Nights still passed in terror but there was nothing to be done about it. Katie began to discern that every time she undertook something new, the voice seemed to feed on her sense of uncertainty and fear of failure. Not even her thoughts about Oliver were safe.

_The voice laughed. "Oh this is too much! You think he could ever feel that way about you? Katie-bear, he doesn't. He never will. TO him all you are is a school-girl. What could you possibly offer him?"_

_Katie sobbed. "I don't know. It doesn't matter anyhow; I don't care what he does."_

_The voice cackled gleefully, "You're pathetic. Every day you fall more and more, never realizing that he _won't_ catch you. Your days of success are over. It's just you and me now; it's time to face that. All the distractions in the world won't help you. Don't you see?"_

"_I saw that a long time ago; but nothing is permanent. Nothing. You included."_

"_Ahhh my love, you are almost right. The world is a fickle place, but I don't belong there. I'm a part of your world. You created me Katie. I'm just as much a part of you as those beautiful eyes you always have trained on Oliver's every move. My permanence is you." _

Katie woke up to the sound of Killmouski tapping on the window. Through habit, she drove the previous night's thoughts out of her mind and got up to let him inside. In his beak he clutched a letter bearing Leanne's pretty penmanship.

_Kates, _

_Come over quick. We are leaving. _

_Leanne_

"Oh bloody hell." Katie ran to her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and her trainers. Still wearing her pajama tank top she stormed down the stairs.

"Katie! Where are you going?" her mom called from the kitchen as she passed.

"Leanne's! They are leaving. I have to say goodbye," she shouted in return. She slammed into the front yard and hurried to the boundary of protection. She slowed for just a second to collect her thoughts. Getting spliced because she had apparated too hastily was not on her to-do list. She turned on the spot, re-appearing an instant later with a pop in Leanne's bedroom.

Leanne sat in the middle of her bare mattress, red-eyed, using her wand to send various belongings into open boxes that sat on the floor. Not two seconds after Katie's entry, she burst into tears and threw herself at her best friend. Leanne's tears were impossible to resist and soon Katie found herself weeping along with her.

Once the sobbing had quieted, Katie claimed a spot on the bare mattress and Leanne followed suit. "What happened?" Katie asked shakily.

"It's Uncle Roger. He's told Mum and Dad everything about You-Know-Who. As soon as he mentioned his hatred of Muggle-borns, Mum was on the phone with our agent to sell the home. They won't even tell me where we are going."

Dumbstruck, Katie just stared at the girl who was closer to her than her own sister had ever been. Leanne was the only child of Muggles Frank and Vanessa Mason. Vanessa Mason's parents were also Muggles. Harold and Ruth Pingle had 7 children. After the first six daughters (Vanessa being the eldest), Harold was desperate for a son. They decided to have one more. Low and behold, it was a boy! However at a very early age, strange things seemed to happen in Roger's vicinity. When he was 11 years old, he received a letter informing him that he was a wizard. Roger had taken care of Leanne in a wizarding aspect though he, himself, was only two years older than Katie's brother Alex.

"I tried to reason with them but nothing worked. This is the first time that Roger's ever been against me with them. He's always defended me when something was going on that dealt with our world but now he won't budge. But do you think he's leaving? Oooohhh no. He's staying and doing his "duty"." Leanne laughed bitterly. "Damned hypocrite."

"But you don't have to leave!" Katie implored. "Just come and stay with me! You can have Lydia's old room. I _know_ Mum and Dad won't mind!"

Leanne gave her a hopeless look. "I know. I would, really, but I can't just leave them. They need me, I'm all they have. It would be different if Roger was leaving too, but he's not. I won't let them go alone. Hell, for all I know, they plan on moving us to Greece. This way I will have an opportunity to at least re-contact a black haired, green eyed god named Marios."

Katie threw one of the pillows that lay next to the bed at Leanne. "I saw him first! Just because you actually had the guts to talk to doesn't grant you a claim over him!"

Leanne laughed as she dodged the pillowing, hiccupping as the giggles mixed with sobs.

"Promise you'll write me as soon as you know where you are?"

"Only if you promise to visit as soon as I've written you!"

"Don't be daft, of course I will. And when all this is over and you come back I'll be here."

"You had better be! I don't want to return to find out my Katie Bell has been replaced by a certain Katie Wood."

"Oh go stuff yourself!" Katie's face turned into a tomato.

"See, there you go again with the blushing! I wish you would just tell him how you feel. It's been, what, three months now?"

"Something like that. Doesn't matter though. I'm pretty sure there's something going on between him and Verity. They are always so…friendly."

"Heaven forbid the man is friendly to anyone! Have you seen them snogging?"

"No."

"Holding hands?"

"No."

"Have you even seen them exchange a hug?"

"No."

"Oh for heaven's sake Katie, you really are quite stupid. Maybe you should come with me since obviously your mind is not functioning correctly."

"Oh piss off."

"You piss off. It is still my house."

They sat for there grinning stupidly and sniffling. Memories flashed through Katie's mind. The first time she and Leanne had met on the boat ride to Hogwarts; the night they had stayed up the whole night in the common room because George had bet them they couldn't; the summer vacation with Leanne's family in Greece when they were fifteen; Leanne's cousin's wedding,; going shopping in Muggle London; gossiping about their first kisses; endless homework sessions; the Quidditch World Cup. If this war came to worst, would they ever get to do any of those again? If You-Know-Who came to power then Leanne would have to remain in hiding for probably the rest of her life.

Katie could see by Leanne's far-away gaze, that those same thoughts had entered her mind. She decided to do the only thing she could; try to deal. Pointing her wand at a rumpled pile of clothes, she made them fold and zoom one-by-one into a large box. Leanne smiled and continued packing as well.

The final good-bye was just as tearful. Mrs. Mason told Katie how sorry she was and Mr. Mason told her she was like a second daughter and that he could not have asked for a better friend to Leanne. When Roger arrived to help transport things more quickly, Katie endeavored to vanquish him with the most evil look she could muster. He returned it with an apologetic, but fervent grimace.

She stood on the street and watched the Magical Movers Van head down the road. As she watched it squeeze between two other cars it disappeared with a pop. Roger wouldn't tell the Masons where they were heading until they were safely on their way so Katie had no idea if the ended up in South Africa or China or even Greenland.

**End Note:**

**Well, do allow me to apologize to the depths of my soul for the wait on this chapter. It took a long time to write b/c I kept changing how I wanted the story to go. Then there was the whole being injured thing that kind of sucked, plus a malfunctioning wireless card. The damn thing turned into 22 pages and counting so I decided I needed to split it up which is why this chapter is shorter than the last couple. Someone asked me where I got Katie's personality from but the thing is there is no one person. She is a mixture of qualities of many different people, and yes myself included. I wanted to be sure to kept her as normal as possible considering the circumstances. Katie isn't Harry Potter nor is Oliver. Oliver is for the moment an pretty unknown Quidditch player and Katie is a girl fresh out of school being thrown into a chaotic world. Because they are friends with certain mischievous characters and because as Gryffindors they try to help others, they do have some adventures. Next chapter will be an adventure :) Should be up in a day or two. Maybe even today but that's pushing it.**

**-Muse**


	7. I've Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea

**I know, I know, my concept of time is a bit off. Two days turned into weeks but sadly real life has a bad habit of interrupting. So here is chapter 6. It's un-betaed but this way you get it faster. I apologize for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy this next installment in Katie's story :) Thank you to all who are still sticking with me, I promise I won't give up on this story. **

**Disclaimer: It belongs to Ms. Rowling not me. Damn.**

Chapter 6

I've Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea…

_If we didn't live venturously, plucking the wild goat by the beard, and trembling over precipices, we should never be depressed, I've no doubt; but already should be faded, fatalistic and aged._

_-Virginia Woolfe_

Realizing that she was in no mood to get anywhere quickly, Katie began walking down Cannon Hill and automatically made a left onto West End Lane. For a moment she contemplated throwing out her wand arm to signal the Knight Bus but decided in honor of her recently re-located Muggle-born friend she would take the Tube. Leanne had shown her how to use it several years ago. The sky was overcast and the air smelled like rain but Katie still kept her pace slow. She walked the half a mile to the West Hampstead station just in time to catch the Jubilee Line and get out from the first rain drops.

Still only clad in a now damp pajama top, she sank onto the colorfully patterned seat and leaned back against the window. She felt the vibrations through her head in her body drawing her mind away from the stifling heat. The ride was brief and surprisingly empty for a Saturday afternoon. By the time she got to Baker Street, Katie had decided a visit to Diagon Alley wouldn't hurt and quickly jumped off to change onto the Bakerloo line.

This ride was less pleasant. With each stop more people seemed to get on, while no one ever seemed to get off. Though less than ten minutes had passed, by the time they pulled into Charing Cross, Katie was crammed between two equally sweaty Muggles and regretting every thought of ever using the Tube.

Katie squelched out from between them and then quite literally threw herself off of the car. Pushing through the busy station she forced herself upstairs. She was immediately hit by a torrent of rain, soaking her through in mere seconds. The moisture felt magnificent and she regained the ability to breathe normally in the cooler air.

Realizing that people had begun to stare at the red-eyed young woman standing in front of the Underground stairs in a yellow tank top without any sort of rain protection, Katie hurried in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. Any remnants of heat absorbed on the subway had disappeared and she was shivering madly as she swung open the door while barely avoiding being impaled by a Muggle umbrella.

The noise inside was deafening. It seemed that with the onslaught of rain, any occupants of Diagon Alley had headed to the pub. Upon closer scrutiny Katie could see the abundance of less reputable characters. She dropped her head and shuffled to the bar and greeted Tom with a meek smile.

"'"Ello young miss. What can I get fer ye?"

"Just a butterbeer please."

Tom slid a bottle across the counter and Katie dropped some sickles in return. She headed towards the back of the room, searching for some open space that she could sit down in. As she scanned she noticed someone dressed in sky blue Quidditch practice robes. As the owner of the robes turned, Katie grinned in excitement. It was Kevin Hodgens, beater for Tutshill and teammate/best mate to Alex.

As she sauntered over to him she saw there were other sky blue robes along with a good bunch of navy ones. Most of the navy robed players faced away from her but she did recognize two Chasers from Tutshill, Victor Leones and Jasper McKay, along with the seeker Corina Hernandez. Kevin quickly noticed her approached and bellowed over the noise.

"Oy!!! It's our Kates! How ya been bird?" He pulled her into a large hold.

"I'm wet. Is Alex here?"

"Yes you are and my robes are getting soaked! Didn't anyone ever teach you a drying spell?"

"I missed that part of class."

"_Exaresco_!" He shouted, drying Katie instantly. "Your brother is procuring another round for us. Should be over in a bit. I must say, I've missed our most outspoken fan. Promise now that you're all better and out of school you'll come cheer us on? Besides, I think you could give Jasper some advice, he hasn't been playin' to his full potential lately." He said the last line a bit louder and earned a shower of peanuts to the face from the young chaser.

Feeling lighter than she had all day, Katie accepted the rollercoaster of emotions and beamed. "'Course I will, as long as I get my seat in the high box."

"Nothing but the best for you sweetheart." Kevin pulled her into another giant hug.

"Hodgens, don't strangle the poor thing! That's no way to get a date." A new voice spoke up sounding vaguely familiar to Katie's robe enshrouded ears.

"Be careful what you say about this one mate, I know someone very nearby that would clobber you quite happily." Kevin said as Katie pulled away again. She heard a gasp and looked up to see Oliver, holding several pints.

"Katie?" Oliver was wearing a strange look on his face, something akin to anger, joy and hurt all rolled into one.

"Oliver!" She stared at him happily, as he stood there in his navy practice robes. It then dawned on her that the other navy robes were his teammates. "I haven't seen you all week! I..er..we've missed you."

His face relaxed. "Sorry, I've been busy with practice. This was my first week practicing as head-keeper with the team."

Alex chose this moment to join them. "Which is why we are celebrating. That and we just had a scrimmage against each other. Hey Katie-bear." He handed out pints and kissed her on the top of the head.

"So who won?" she asked, sliding into the booth.

"We did," replied Alex. "But only 'cos our lovely Corina caught the snitch. Your boy here is a damned smart keeper. Only let Leones get in one and completely cut off McKay and Coriander."

Katie smiled at the flushing Oliver. "Well done Wood!" She scooted over to make room for someone, subconsciously wishing Oliver would take it. As he made to take it, Alex shot him a glance and sat down instead.

Oliver gave her a small apologetic smile over Alex's head and sat on one of the chairs that had been pooled around the table nearest the booth.

Introductions were made from the Puddlemere team to Katie. There were Mervin Mathis and Rose Troy, the beaters and the Chasers, Lysander Watson, Lawrence Williams and Lars Wimmer.

The afternoon passed so brilliantly that Katie almost, though not quite, forgot about Leanne's departure. The two Quidditch teams were definitely a rowdy bunch. The phrases that flew out of their mouths were enough to make any wizened sailor blush. Katie was introduced to a whole new side of her big brother. She choked on her butter beer as she heard him refer to a referee from last season as a "Fucking knob-jockey who wouldn't know a penalty if it ran naked in front of him."

It didn't take Alex or the rest of them to become thoroughly pissed. When it was time for Kevin's round he came back with a pint for Katie and ignored her attempts to return it and then charmed it to her hand until she finished.

Several attractive witches had joined the circle, one now occupying Jasper's lap. He looked around the table and then into his own glass. "Oliver…be a darling and go get the round I owe. I'm a bit tangled up write now." He tossed a couple of galleons on the table.

Grinning Oliver grabbed them and said, "Well don't get used to it. As soon as she discovers what a ponce you really are she'll go hunting for a real man."

"Well at least I don't hafta worry about you shtealin her." Jasper slurred.

Oliver laughed and headed into the crowd. A couple minutes after he left Katie realized this was her golden opportunity. With liquid courage running through her veins, she nudged her brother. "Let me out."

"Where ya goin?"

"If you must know, I've got to see a man about a dog."

"Make sure he gives you a fair price." Alex reverted his attention to the current conversation about the difference in broom tail material.

She slid out from behind him and made her way to the bar, feeling herself swaying slightly. She found Oliver at the corner waiting to be served.

"You're such a lightweight Katie," he said as she bumped into him.

"Many pardons for not being as you put it, an alkie."

"None needed. It's far more amusing like this, especially when you're dressed in pajamas without a proper robe."

"How do you know I'm wearing pajamas?"

"You wore that at St. Mungo's remember?"

"Oh…I did huh?"

"Yes, and I don't suppose it's a fashion statement either?"

"You suppose correctly. Well then accept my apologies for Alex."

"Stop being a git, you have nothing to apologize for."

"Ok."

Oliver chuckled. "You know Katie Bell, you are very odd."

"You're right I have nothing to apologize for, you do."

"That was a compliment. After everything that happened to you, you still want to be part of stupidly dangerous "activities", then you stroll into a pub that no longer has the greatest clientele on a rainy Saturday wearing a pajama tank top, then you apologize when you have nothing to apologize for and to top it off you can still give someone a tongue-lashing they'll remember for years to come."

Katie felt her face flush. "Um, thanks. That really helps after the shit day I had."

"I figured."

"How?"

"You eyes were bloodshot before you had anything to drink."

"Very observant and also correct. Leanne left today. Don't know where, but she's gone." The statement was matter-of-fact, an attempt to lessen the emotions rolled into the situation. Still Katie felt the familiar stinging of tears pricking her eyes. _Don't cry, not in front of him again._ But no such luck. A few rebellious tears escaped onto her cheeks.

"Merlin woman, you're like a walking, talking bad luck magnet." He handed her a napkin.

"Thanks. Just what every girl wants to hear."

"So that was a bad start on my new mission in life?"

"What new mission?"

"Since Leanne is gone you need someone who is there for you. I plan on filling the position." HE gave her a little half grin.

Katie deciding to play along and sniffling a bit said, "Well I think I need to interview you before hiring you. All things done in proper course right?"

"Of course."

Tom set the last of the ordered pints on the two trays and Katie and Oliver each grabbed some. This time instead of sitting in the booth, Katie grabbed one of the chairs at the edge of the circle. Oliver did the same, facing her, which made him oblivious to the darts being shot into his back by Alex's eyes.

"So I am going to present you with a situation and you will tell me what, as my temporary Leanne, you would do."

"Sounds simple enough. Fire away."

"My puppy has died and I am heartbro…"

"You don't have a puppy."

"_Hypothetically_ my puppy dies and I am heartbroken. What measures do you take to cheer me up?"

Oliver sat for a moment wearing a look of mock concentration. "Put together a photo album of you and the hypothetical puppy and then after an acceptable grieving period get you a new one."

"Ummm kinda perfect actually. Oh god, don't tell me you're a pansy. Wait no that would be perfect!"

Oliver scowled. "I most certainly am not! I just happen to have a hidden sensitivity that alcohol tends to bring out."

Raising an eyebrow Katie continued her questioning. "I'm completely hopeless at Astronomy…"

"Don't I know it," muttered Oliver under his breath.

Katie cleared her throat. "_and_ I have a 4 foot essay due tomorrow. What do you do?"

"Isn't this rather irrelevant as neither of us is in school?"

"Questioning my methods isn't helping you."

"Well been there done that. I would dictate an essay for you to write."

"Oh yeah. You did."

"Yep, next question."

"I'm crying because the boy I like doesn't seem interested in me."

"I would call him a worthless pratt and tell you that you deserve someone whose only goal in life is the satisfaction of you happiness."

"Wow…I think you passed."

"And then I'd break his nose."

Katie snorted and choked on her beer.

"Well congratulations Oliver Wood, the job is yours." She stuck her hand out.

Oliver took it saying, "I've very excited about this opportunity."

"What opportunity?" Alex had joined them.

"Oh Oliver's going to be my new Leanne."

"Why do you need a new Leanne? Is the old one no longer working?"

"She works just fine thank you. The problem is I don't know where she's living now." Katie's eyes filled again, triumphing over her willpower. "Her Uncle convinced her parent's to go and Leanne won't leave them. She's gone."

"Why didn't you say so? I've been prattling on about Quidditch and you're smiling pretending nothing is wrong!"

"It's fine Alex. I just didn't feel like bringing it up at the time. Oliver figured it out on his own."

Alex gave Oliver an appraising look. "Hmph. Well let's go then."

"Wait, go where? Why are we leaving?"

"Back to mine and Kevin's flat. You're staying there tonight. The last thing I need is you going home and mum having another fit. I heard about your last excursion." He shot Oliver another look.

"Why do we have to leave early? No one else is leaving."

"Merlin Katie, do you ever listen? We're all leaving. Everyone that wants to is going back to our flat. It's after dark now and staying here isn't the best idea in the world these days. Have you been hiding under a rock for the last year?"

"No but I spent six months of it in a coma. I just didn't realize it was so late."

Pain crossed Alex's face. His tone became gentler. "Well it is. C'mon Katie-bear. You coming Wood?"

"Definitely. I'll catch up in a bit. I want to check on something really quick at the twins."

"Oh I'll go with you! I want to see them anyway."

Alex gave his youngest sister a look. "Does it need to be tonight?"

"Oh Alex, don't worry. It's not like I'm going alone, Oliver will be there too." She gave him her most pleading look. Though over-protective, Alex had indulged her every whim as a child, and she did the same for him. They used to joke about having to unite against the 'evil' siblings. Now that true evil was back in their lives coupled with the fact Katie had experienced it first hand, Alex seemed reluctant to let her out of his sight anytime they were together.

"I don't know."

"An hour, that's all!"

"Why do I suddenly feel like a parent? Alright sod off but damnit Katie, an hour and then you apparate straight into my flat. And Wood, I swear if anything happens to her…"

"Nothing will."

"It better not. Alright people let's go." One by one the rest of the group dissapparated. Kevin shot Katie a quizzical look before he did the same. She turned to face Oliver, a huge smile on her face but when she saw his face it faded quickly. He looked furious.

"What?"

"Damnit Katie why did you do that?"

"I wanted to see the twins."

"You know damn well I'm not going to see the twins."

"Yeah, I do, but I wanted to help."

"Don't you think that makes it a little more difficult for me if I have to worry about keeping you safe too?"

"Then don't worry about me."

"That's not an option for me. Let's go." His tone ended the conversation.

Katie confused and hurt followed him. He headed towards the back, accidently colliding into one of the witches that had been sitting in their group but declined the invite to continue the party at Alex's flat. After untangling himself, he led Katie outside into the dark alley and pulled her to a dark corner. There was a slow drizzle falling. He pulled off his outer rob and handed it to her.

"Turn it inside out before you put it on. I can't have someone recognizing it."

She nodded a silent thank you and watched him as he pulled two large vials out of his pocket. "Open these and hold them," he commanded.

Katie continued obeying silently. He pulled a small bag out of his pocket and out of it he pulled three short hairs. Comprehension dawned over Katie. _It's polyjuice potion!_ He dropped them into one vial whose contents quickly turned a dark green. He reached into the pocket of the robe Katie was now wearing and pulled out a few long red strands. He dropped these into the other vial. The contents became hot pink and bubbly.

"Drink up."

"Two questions. First how come you have two sets of potion and second who am I going to become."

"I actually have three sets. Just in case I should need them. As for you, you are going to be that over- friendly red-headed thing in the bar. I hate to have to use her face but we can't use yours."

"Who are you?"

"A muggle. Very inconspicuous."

"Oh. Where are we going?"

"Drink Katie."

The both drank their potions, Katie gagging slightly at the sickly sweet taste. Luckily the witch had a similar build to Katie, so there wasn't too much discomfort. She hadn't been sure what to expect, having never herself having used the potion. It turned out to be a sensation she didn't really enjoy. When she finally looked up, standing where Oliver had been was now a thirty-something plain looking man.

"So where are we heading?" Katie asked again finding the sound of her new voice strange to grasp.

"Knockturn Alley," answered Oliver now in a Yorkshire accent rather than his usual Scottish inflection.

"What?"

"Do you see now why I didn't want you with me?" Oliver tapped the proper brick in the wall and walked through the archway into the darkened streets of Diagon Alley.

"Yes, but at the same time no."

"Why no?"

"Because I'm a part of this too. Why are you so intent on keeping me out of it?"

"That's not really a discussion for right now."

"Why do I suddenly feel like a reprimanded child?" Katie grumbled lowly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well be quiet now. Don't speak to anyone. Just keep your ears open. And try to look mean."

"Certainly Commander, at once."

Shaking his head he grabbed her arm and led her down a side street. Two turns later, Katie found herself blanketed in fog. She could vaguely see the glow of dim street lamps. Oliver let go of her and turned up the street. Hastening to keep up, Katie didn't spare a glance at the shop windows knowing full well what they contained. She had heard far too many stories about the horrors of Knockturn Alley and its shrunken heads to want to actually see any of it.

After about five minutes Katie began to hear sounds, the opening and closing of a door followed by murmuring voices. A shape became clear ahead of them and opened a door on the left side of the street. Light poured from the open door along with voices which were quickly cut off when the door shut.

Oliver stopped and looked at Katie, concern in his now grey eyes. He placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "I need you to stay close. Take note of the people you see. If you recognize anybody, remember that." He gave shoulder a slight squeeze and reached for the door.

When she entered, Katie had to bite her lip from crying out. The room was filled known Death Eater associates. She dropped her eyes, refusing to make contact with anyone. Over the mumble of voices, one stood out. It came from a back corner so his words weren't completely clear but Katie managed to distinguish the word Mudblood.

A man stopped them shortly after they entered. He glared at them and Katie felt herself quiver under his stare. She glanced at Oliver who looked perfectly at ease.

"Password?" The man grunted.

"Lex ferenda." Came the smooth and sure reply from Oliver.

The man nodded and stepped aside.

Face fixed in a scowl, Oliver pushed forward. He jostled through the crowd, Katie squeezing behind him, doing her best not to make significant contact with anyone. She quickly glanced at various faces and was shocked to recognize many of them, even if not by name. Many of these were people she had passed in the ministry. Her biggest shock though came when someone she bumped into turned around and she found herself face to face with Connor Grigsworth. She almost forgot he couldn't recognize her. Connor gave her a brief dismissing nod and turned back towards the speaker. Katie looked around furiously but didn't see his sister Eleanor anywhere. _Maybe she's not here._

Katie had taken a liking to the older Grigsworth sibling in their internship together. Her, Eleanor and Bobby Jenkins had developed camaraderie over the mutual dislike for Charity Chasefield's incessant high-pitched chatter and her constant brown-nosing.

She returned her thoughts to the present and felt Oliver coming to a stop in front of her. They had a good vantage point of where the man stood talking. Katie looked at his face and had to stifle another gasp. Richard Yaxley, proclaimed Death Eater was standing there. It wasn't until then that she truly comprehended his words and the setting they were in. It was a rally for You-Know-Who.

"…Muggle filth. Why should we be forced to live our lives in secret, hiding like rats? We are the more powerful race! We must come forth, and make these varmint muggles understand true power. They will bow to us and our power."

Fear surged through Katie like a rapid river. Being unable to show it outwardly, she did the only thing she could and grasped for Oliver's hand. She felt him stiffen for a split second but then instantly he relaxed. He gave it an assuring squeeze.

"This is his will, want he wants for us, for you! Wizards and witches will once again rule over other beings! No more having to treat creatures who are so beneath us, as equals! No more hiding and worrying about accidently using magic in front of a muggle! No more oppression! He will see that we are once again the revered and respected! They will fear us!"

The crowd broke into an aggressive cheer. Oliver jerked her arm and she looked to see him cheering. Katie joined in, realizing how suspicious she must look just standing there.

Yaxley stepped off of the makeshift platform and the rest of the crowd broke up, gathering into smaller groups and talking. Snatches of various conversation hit Katie.

"...bring Scrimgour down..."

"...my son's friend is a mudblood..."

"...enslave them, that's the ticket..."

"...the Dark Lord will see it right..."

"...meddling Dumbledore is gone..."

"...no doubt of a victory..."

"What about you?"

Katie jumped to see a dark haired witch with pale eyes looking at her. "Excuse me?" Katie asked.

"I said what you think about this whole thing. How should we go about it?"

Katie dared a quick glance at Oliver. He face was stoic but a muscle twitched in his face. His eyes were full of fear.

"Um...well I feel we need to be cautious. Even with Dumbledore gone, we can't assume it would be an easy take-over. Too many people have sympathy towards that filth."

The older witch nodded in approval. "Red here has a point…"

Katie smiled quickly and nodded to excuse herself as Oliver tugged on her arm. They followed a group out onto the street and turned the opposite direction of them. Oliver pulled them into the first shop doorway that provided a form of cover.

"Don't let go. I'm taking you side-along." Oliver said.

Katie nodded though doubted he could see her. She felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a tight space and heard a small pop echo. When she looked up she was standing in what appeared to be a darkened sitting-room.

Oliver waved his wand and light flooded the space. It was small with pale green walls. Two black couches and a table took up most of the space. There was a wizarding radio tucked into a corner. A small alcove led to a door. In the alcove stood a coat rack with robes hanging and brooms leaned against it haphazardly.

"Where are we?" Asked Katie.

"Lysander and my flat. It's only been about half and hour since we drank the potion yet so we haven't changed back and we obviously can't go to your brother's looking like this." He gestured at their appearances with his free hand, his other still clutching Katie's. "We need a safe place to transform back."

Katie nodded, understanding the wisdom in his choice of location. Lysander was at her brother's so there was no need to fear being interrupted mid-transformation.

"Do you want a cup of tea while we wait? It'll help."

"Sure. That's sound perfect." The voice that wasn't hers but spoke her thoughts shook.

He pulled her onto the couch, still refusing to relinquish the grip he had on her hand. "_Accio teacups._" Two plain white cups zoomed from a hallway onto the copies of the Daily Prophet and Quidditch Monthly that covered the table. Oliver pointed his wand at them, filling them with steaming water. "_Accio tea bags_" Seconds later identical tea bags landed in the cups.

Katie declined his offer of sugar and holding her cup, leaned back into the couch. "How did you know about that meeting?"

The ordinary muggle face stared at her for a moment before answering. "I've been going to Knockturn Alley for about a week now in this get up. If you listen enough you can find out anything. Plus I had the advantage of Extendable Ears when I needed them."

"Wow. You really are some kind of spy huh? Those Muggle MI6's have nothing on you!"

He gave a grim smile. "You aren't funny. I didn't want you to have to see and hear that. The entire time I kept going over scenarios in my head where we got caught and I wasn't able to help you, which inevitably led to the question of how the hell I was supposed to tell your family if something did. They only just got you back and the thought of being the one responsible for taking you away again was torture."

Katie didn't know how to respond. She felt overjoyed and annoyed and saddened by his protective claim over her. "Why do you care so much? I've never seen you react this way with Alicia, Angelina or Verity. I'm not weak you know, I can do this. I know I've broken down but I need to do this to get past it all. The voice is never going to go away if I sit there in my room like a scared five year old. I wish you woul,d respect my abilities like you do theirs!"

"I know you aren't weak. It's just…" He paused and looked at their clasped hands. "I'm not sure what I would do if anything happened to you. And if you don't think I respect your abilities you have another thing coming. You have ingenuity and practically all rolled into one stubborn pretty head. I'll never get comfortable to the idea of you doing this."

Katie was sure by now her heart was thumping out of her chest. "Well get used to discomfort."

"I figured as much. You can be too stubborn for your own good sometimes you know that right?"

"So I've been told. But who's to say it's a bad thing?"

"I didn't. Just another one of those things that makes you different."

"Again with the comparisons to freaks-of-nature," she pouted.

Oliver grinned and this time Katie could see the real Oliver. He had started transforming back, his eyes darkening and his jaw becoming more defined. He had let his hair grow out since Hogwarts, so the close crop of the Muggle quickly lengthened and darkened. As she looked down, she saw her own hair growing back out and losing its redness.

"Right let's go. We are already 10 minutes late in getting you back to your brother. We look close enough to our normal selves and they will be too sloshed to notice anyhow."

Katie noticed his use of "getting _you_ back". "You aren't coming?"

"I am. But I'm not staying. I'm completely knackered. You should get some rest too."

On cue, Katie began yawning. "Ugh. Guess so."

"Meet me at the twin's tomorrow. Noon. We need to share what we saw." Oliver finally released the death grip he had on Katie's hand so she could apparate. Standing she turned and found herself in Alex's kitchen. A pop behind her signaled Oliver's arrival. Together they strode into the living room.

Though it had barely been more than an hour, the group was even sloppier than before. Despite the pops, their arrival had gone unnoticed. A table had been set up and there was a very interesting and amusing game of Exploding Snap going on between the three Puddlemere Chasers, Jasper, and two of the 'fan' witches. Rose meanwhile sat on the sofa, shaking her head with her hands covering her face. Kevin and Victor were laughing loudly next to her while Corinna was curled in an armchair giggling uncontrollably. Alex was on the floor in front of the armchair, his head leaning against Corinna's knee.

The position of Alex's head caused Katie to smile. Corinna and Alex had joined the team in the same year and there had always been an undeniable attraction there though both fervently insisted on denying the undeniable. They claimed to have a common bond of being rookies in the same year and that their relationship was one of great friendship. Alex instead dated as many influential witches as possible and Corinna had been named as the Most Charitably Involved Athlete three years running. The many nights Corinna slept over curled up on the couch with Alex were inconsequential of course. The merely "fell asleep", once or twice a month.

Kevin was the first to notice them. "Kates! Woodie! Now the party can really start."

Alex grinned at them. "You're late. Join the fun!"

Oliver smiled. "Sorry. I'm exhausted. Gonna go home and catch some sleep. Just wanted to make sure Katie got home in one piece from the Weasley's."

Kevin, Victor and Alex all threw him a grateful look.

Katie giggled in spite of herself. "Get out of here Wood. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya Katie. Alex, Kev, Victor, ladies." Oliver performed an exaggerated mock bow while turning and then was gone.

Rose giggled. "Poor Oliver."

Katie looked confused. "Why poor Oliver?"

"Oh just that he's finally…OW! Leones, what is your bloody problem?"

Victor shot Rose a pointed look.

"What? What's wrong with Oliver?" Katie asked, wondering what could possibly have them calling him 'poor Oliver".

Rose shook her head, "It's nothing, just feel bad for him, being the youngest starting keeper in the league right now. At least he's not going through what Krum was." She quickly broke Katie's gaze. "So how's the fiancé?" She asked Victor.

Katie was beyond confused but too tired to delve into it further. "I'm going to bed as well. Moving makes you incredibly tired."

Alex smiled sympathetically. "Let me know if you need anything Katie-bear. I love you."

"Love you too. Night guys!"

Good nights chorused from everyone and Katie made her way to her room. Technically it was a guest room, but Katie was basically the only one to actually use it. Having both been in the league for nearly ten years and both being fairly famous within it, Kevin and Alex each had a very adequate salary. Their flat had two large bedrooms, a small guestroom, kitchen, two baths, a sitting room and a dining room that was used as a storage area for Quidditch gear, things that didn't really have a place, and junk. Like Leanne's it was located in Muggle London. With the amount of emphasis put on Muggle Studies these days, the younger wizarding generation was well equipped to blend in semi-well.

While grabbing the pajamas Katie realized she was still wearing Oliver's robe. "Oh crap," she mumbled. Alex and everyone else were bound to have noticed it, even if it was turned inside out. _Well this is just embarrassing. If Alex weren't so sloppy he'd be giving me the third degree. _Thanking Merlin for the gift of Fire Whiskey, she folded the robe and got ready for bed.

As usual, the dreams came the moment Katie had fallen asleep; this night was no different from others. She woke by four which had of late become her set time. She used the extra hours in the morning to brush up on things she had missed out on during the school year. Other times she would go out and try to shoot Quaffle's in the dark and do complicated maneuvers. She had even attempted knitting after seeing Mrs. Weasley doing it, but all she had managed to produce was a very short scarf that let more air in than it kept out.

Deciding it was better to let the other sleep a bit longer, she hastily scribbled a note and apparated into the edge of the clearing by her home, excited at what the day's prospects held.

**There it is! Trust me when I say I had a b**ch of a time writing it! I do hope you enjoyed and please review with your thoughts, negative or positive. **

_**Lex Ferenda: **_**The law as it should be. Granted this is most often used in international relations and humanitarian efforts however in a twisted way it fits to Voldy's scheme. **

**~muse**


	8. Red Sky

**A/N: I'm using the timeline on Harry Potter Wiki from that states the Battle Over Little Whinging took place on July 27****th****, 1997 (Sunday, and for my purposes the day after Katie and Oliver go to Knockturn Alley). This timeline has been the most helpful one for me though on occasion I have gone over and used the one from HP Lexicon. **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews the many adds and alerts I got! They are seriously my bread and water!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I made no money off of it. I'm just amusing myself.**

**Chapter 7**

**Red Sky**

_We sleep, but the loom of life never stops, and the pattern which was weaving when the sun went down is weaving when it comes up in the morning_

_-Henry Ward Beecher_

"He's over an hour late! Jeez Katie, how late did you keep him out last night?"

"_I_ didn't keep him out late at all. It can't have been later than ten when he left Alex's flat!" Katie replied indignantly to George's query.

Along with Angelina, Alicia and Fred they were seated in the twin's small flat, impatiently awaiting the arrival of one Oliver Wood.

"Look, let's just use Katie's memory for now and watch Oliver's later. I've got a dinner to get ready for," Alicia said.

"_We've_ got a dinner to get ready for," Angelina corrected.

"Ahh yes, the annual Charitable Wizards and Witches of Today gala." George swished his arm through the air.

"The most eligible bachelors of our day happen to be there every year and I refuse to decline such a prestigious invitation," protested Alicia vehemently.

Fred snorted something that sounded very much like "pansies" causing Angelina to laugh and Alicia to glare.

"You're just jealous that Angelina might find someone better than you."

"Depends on your definition of better. I happen to be well acquainted with Ang's definition and know that wouldn't be possible."

"Careful Fred or this reunion might not last too long." Angelina winked at Alicia. She and Fred had just recently rekindled their strange relationship when Angelina returned from traveling abroad. Katie liked to refer to them as the Dysfunctional Duo.

"Ok let's get this over with." Katie grabbed a very large, shallow basin from the kitchen cabinet. It was a Pensieve that the twins had recently acquired. "I still can't believe you keep this in you kitchen cupboard, don't you have any respect for powerful and valued magical artifacts?" Fred sputtered huffily but Katie held up her hand. "Everyone hush. I've only done this once and don't want to accidently grab the wrong memory."

George sniggered. "Yeah, quiet in the audience. We wouldn't want you to accidently pull the one from you in the shower this morning."

Angelina quickly clapped her hand over Fred's mouth. "Go ahead Katie."

Katie took a breath and then cleared her mind. Then she focused on last night's proceedings and while touching the tip of her wand to her temple said _Recordatio Extractum_. When she pulled her wand away a sliver wisp was attached to it. There was a pull inside of her head as she did this, not particularly unpleasant but undoubtedly strange. When she immersed the sliver into the basin, she felt a small measure of clarity, as if her thoughts had settled a bit. She made a mental note to request one for Christmas. _It might actually help me a bit, especially if I can remove memories from my mind completely!_

The basin's diameter was wide enough for all four of her companions to immerge there faces at once so Katie settled into the small sofa to wait on them. The lack of Oliver's presence worried her a little but mostly it annoyed her. She had shown up outside the Weasley's early, knowing Oliver usually did too with the hope of returning his robe without everyone else seeing as this would cause incessant (no matter how unmerited) ribbing by the twins and whoever else happened to be present. However when Angelina showed up there was no choice for her but to march upstairs holding the tell tale blue Puddlemere robe.

After waiting nearly an hour for them to be done viewing, Katie realized something was off; they had left Knockturn Alley after about half an hour so the memory shouldn't be any longer. Grabbing the twins by the back of the collar she yanked them out. They were quickly followed by Angelina and Alicia who both wore grins to put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

"Ok, what memory did I drop in there? Seriously, 'cause we were only in Knockturn Alley for about 30 minutes and it's been quite a bit longer than that."

Fred smirked. "Oh it was the right memory, just a bit longer than you intended. So you and Oliver at his flat holding hands and drinking tea without risk of a roommate walking in on you? I think I'll visit the rest of that memory later tonight."

Katie paled. "Nothing happened that would constitute a second viewing. He was holding my hand because I was scared and I couldn't leave yet because imagine me trying to explain to my brother why Oliver had turned me into a red-headed floozy!"

Alicia and Angelina kept quiet but didn't lose the grins. Instead they kept glancing at each other knowingly.

George fell onto the sofa beside Katie. "You know I'm not surprised this happened."

"Nothing happened! And what do you mean you aren't surprised? There's nothing to be surprised at!"

"Come off it Katie! We may often be preoccupied and even a bit gormy at times but we aren't stupid. Hell even at school after games or practice he always sang your praises in the locker room. 'She's got real talent and grace', 'she'll definitely go pro', 'wish the rest of you had her focus' etc, etc, etc!" George exclaimed exasperatedly.

"He's right you know," Angelina prompted.

"So what if it's true, it just means I didn't have my head in the clouds or up my arse!" Katie's face had regained color and then some.

"School days aside then, why did he visit you so often in the hospital?"

"We get along. We're _friends_."

"Angelina and Alicia are your friends and they weren't there as often."

"Angelina was traveling and Alicia works full time. Oliver was only reserve keeper at the time so naturally he was available more."

Angelina decided to chime in on Katie's behalf. "She's right you know and since you guys are banned from visiting anyone who isn't family, who was supposed to keep her company?"

"Thank you!"

"Uh uh, simply because I can understand your validation doesn't mean I don't think you fancy Oliver."

"You're absolutely barmy did you know that?"

"Ha! Pot," Angelina pointed at Katie and then at herself, "kettle."

"Can we please just drop it? Besides I thought you two had a fancy schmancy dinner to prepare for?" Katie said.

"We do!" Alicia responded enthusiastically. "And we're leaving. Let's go Ang."

The two of them said their goodbyes and headed out the door to the shop stairs, leaving Katie alone with the twins.

"Don't you two start," Katie threatened.

"Ah no worries, we've had our fill for today. Also it's not as fun without Oliver to go at as well. As long as we are invited to the wedding we'll shut up," Fred assured her.

Furious indignation clouded Katie mind. "_Steleus!_" She growled and stomped out of flat, Puddlemere robes clenched in her fist. Fred was sneezing up a storm and George was laughing his head off.

As she was walking through the shop storage towards the front she heard George shout. "Oi! Katie, wait a tic."

She faced him, embarrassed anger etching her features. "What is it Weasley?"

"I know you're brassed off but let me fill you in on tonight."

Katie thought about it for a moment but couldn't recall of any significant events that might be happening. "What's going on tonight?"

"It's the Order, we're picking up Harry tonight. It's bloody brilliant actually, we are…"

"Wait, I thought they weren't getting Harry til his birthday?"

"False info spread to send those Death Eater wankers on the wrong trail. A bunch of us are drinking Polyjuice to look like Harry and then flying to different locations." Fred let out a particularly violent series of sneezes. George waited for him to finish before continuing. "Strangely enough it was that git Mundungus who came up with the idea. Who've though there were brains under that dirt covered mop."

Katie was silent as George babbled on about wishing he could have thought of it. The twins were about to engage in a very dangerous mission.

"…could always dress up as cows…"

"Shut up George."

"What?"

"Be careful tonight. I wouldn't be surprised if You-Know-Who knows the date is different, especially because of Snape."

"Yeah, well doesn't change anything though. It's got to be done or else the second Harry is 17…poof."

"Poof? That's the word you use to describe Harry's murder?"

"I dunno, sounded less ominous I suppose."

"Less ominous, sure, but I think it downplays the seriousness of the situation a bit too much. Like I said, don't cock up and get hurt."

George shook his head. "You'd think we were two with the way you treat us. Anyway, keep your ears open and tell Oliver to do the same since I'm sure you're headed straight over there to return his robe. I'm going to fix up Fred and meet up with the Order." Continuing to shake his head he turned back up the stairs to aid his still sneezing brother.

Katie shot daggers at George's retreating figure and wheeled around to storm out of the shop but instead ran smack into Verity, causing Katie to drop the robe and Verity the boxes she held.

"Oh bloody hell! I'm so sorry Verity. George just…argh you know them, royal pains in the arse."

Verity laughed. "No worries, not like I could see you from behind the boxes anyway."

Katie bent to pick up the box but Verity stopped her. "Its fine there, nothing breakable. Plus the sound of one of the boys falling over it will brighten my day later." She grabbed the robe Katie had lost. "Here you are. Hey, isn't this a Puddlemere robe?" Verity asked, examining the golden bulrushes on navy.

"Uh, erm, yeah. Just borrowed it."

"Oh, is it Oliver's?"

_What's with the bloody inquiry? _"Um, yea it is. I didn't have any last night and it was cold so he lent it to me. See ya!" Katie side-stepped Verity and hurried towards the door to the public part of the shop but Verity was quick.

"Wait, Katie."

Stopping she faced Verity slowly. "Yea?"

"So are you and Oliver…I dunno, going together?"

_Going together? What does that even mean? Who honestly says that? _"What!? No! We're friends is all."

Perhaps Katie imagined it, but she thought she saw a hint of relief appear on Verity's face. "Oh! I just thought…well you guys are always together so yea."

Unsure of exactly how to respond and whether her voice would even let her Katie forced a smile and nod.

"I'll see you later then Katie."

"Mmmhmmm." With a quick wave she dashed out. This was classic. Of course Verity liked Oliver! Who wouldn't? Besides she was more qualified that Katie. _Not only is she the same age as him, she's fun, gorgeous and happily normal. I miss those days. Perhaps I would have stood a chance at being something more than a friend to him before the incident. He deserves someone who doesn't break down in tears every other day or wake up at 4 am because she refuses to sleep. _Becoming more frustrated with each thought, Katie bowled furiously down the street. _Plus he's a total prat! He blew me and the twins, and the girls off without any sort of explanation! I think I'll go give him a piece of my mind. _

* * *

"Oy! Who's there?" Lysander's voice called from the kitchen, quickly followed by his figure. "Katie? Um, hi. You here to see Wood?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"I think he's still in bed."

"What! How the hell can he still be sleeping?"

"S'not as if he slept last night. He was still awake when we got home around two, reading some book. I think it was about Quidditch. Then again his obsession tops our whole team's combined so no surprise there. I had to bring Lars here because his girlfriend told him to leave when he showed up sloshed. We kept the party going a bit longer, Oliver staying up with us and when I came to on the couch about an hour ago, he was no where in sight and Lars was passed out on the floor.

Katie was unreservedly confused. Hadn't Oliver been desperate for sleep last night? And what Quidditch book hadn't he already read that could manage to maintain his interest until the wee hours of the morning? Today was turning way more bewildering and eventful than Katie cared for. She abruptly became aware of Lysander waving his hand in front of her face. "Hello? Katie Bell? Anyone home?"

Shrugging apologetically she asked, "Which room is his?"

"Second on the left," he responded pointed towards the hall with an amused look.

Ignoring the look, Katie marched down the hall and promptly banged on the door. "Oliver you had better be decent because I'm coming in!" She listened for a second and when she didn't get a response she opened the door quietly. The room was completely dark. The muggle light switch did not work as expected. "_Lumos Lanterna" _She whispered and a ball of light flew from the end of her wand to a lamp suspended from the ceiling. Oliver lay sprawled faced down on the bed in the same clothes he had been wearing yesterday. A book was wedged under his cheek and he was snoring lightly. His still peaceable figure only alleviated Katie's frustrations briefly and once they returned fully she threw the robe she had been lugging around all day at him.

"Wake up Wood!"

Oliver shot up when the robe hit him. "Wha…huh? What's goin on? Who's there?" Blinking, he looked around the room and when his eyes finally focused on Katie he jerked and knocked the book he had been reading onto the floor.

"Katie! What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"Well I came to see if you were alright! It's nearly three!"

Oliver jumped off the bed and ran over to a chest of drawers. "Shit, shit, shit, shit…" he muttered as he rifled through them, finally pulling out a t-shirt, jeans and socks. Before Katie could comprehend what he was doing he had ripped his rumpled shirt off.

"Oh!" Katie blushed and turned around. "Jeez Wood, ever heard of warnings before?"

Oliver chuckled. "Sorry, not used to female company in the changing area. Habit to just go at it."

Katie fought the urge to sneak a peak, as she was quite sure it would be her undoing, that she would simply cave, tell him she was his and to do with her what he liked.

"What's the hurry anyway? It's too late to do anything now." Katie said hearing him stumble and land on the bed.

"What do you mean? I gotta go give them my memory, I'm sure you already did yours. You can turn around by the way."

She turned and answered. "Yes I did, which is why I know they've all left."

Oliver paused in the middle of tying his trainer. "Left? Wait, what's the date today?"

"The 27th. They've gone to get Harry."

"Oh fuck, buggery shit." Oliver pulled off his shoe and threw it at the wall causing Katie to jump.

"Language Oliver. I'm not sure those Quidditch players are a good influence on you."

He glared at her, silently fuming.

"So what happened? Lysander told me you were up most of the night reading." She moved towards the book on the floor. "What book was it?"

Oliver dove and grabbed the book before Katie could reach it. She caught only one word of the title, 'Ailments'.

"Just a Quidditch book."

"About ailments?" Katie asked, puzzled by his odd behavior.

"Quidditch injuries, ailments and how to treat and uh prevent them," he answered quickly and tossed the book on the opposite side of the bed, out of Katie's view. "So, what now? We seem to have the day off."

Katie was flabbergasted. "That's it? No 'I'm sorry for blowing you off' or 'Sorry I couldn't help you against the twins'? Nothing? And here I thought I needed to have _my _head inspected!"

"I really am sorry Kates. I couldn't sleep last night when I got back and just got…consumed by the book."

"The book about Quidditch injuries and ailments?"

Oliver laughed nervously. "Yea, I guess I'm still as obsessed as I used to be."

"No kidding. You'd think having it be your career n' all would be enough."

"There's a lot of thing you'd think were enough, but sadly sometimes they just aren't."

"So we're off the topic of Quidditch now?"

"Yea, but never mind."

"I thought you hated that phrase," Katie mumbled under her breath.

"What?" asked Oliver.

"Nothing. Let's go eat. Whatever Lysander is cooking smells delicious and I'm starving." Katie turned and left the room, Oliver scrambling behind her.

"Katie Bell how is it that you can read me so well?"

"Oh look boys and girls he's a poet."

H gave her hair a pull and skipped by her into the kitchen where Lars was now sitting at the table, greedily eyeing the large pan Lysander was hovering over. The pan contained what appeared to be the world's largest omelet releasing the smell of mushrooms, peppers, onions, cheese and sausage. "Are you staying Katie?" He asked, not removing his eyes from his masterpiece.

"Of course she's staying!" Oliver exclaimed. "In fact she's spending the day with me."

Katie stopped in her tracks. "I am?"

"Yep. We haven't really hung out, just the two of us since you got out of the hospital."

"We hung out la…" Katie bit her tongue when Oliver shot her a look. "Wait, the twins were there so that doesn't count. I suppose you're right."

Lars laughed. "Just don't let Alex find out you've been spending time un-chaperoned with his little sister. But if you do, let me know so I can watch as he pummels you with his bat."

"Alex has no say over who I spend time with, and if I choose to spend time alone with Oliver then so be it. I'm old enough to make my own decisions in this matter."

Lysander chuckled. "Well I don't think you're big enough to take him so eat up." He passed her a large portion of eggs.

"Thanks," Katie replied, sitting down next to Lars.

"Besides, Alex knows Katie and I are just friends," added Oliver.

Katie choked on a pepper and managed to sputter, "yeah, known each other for ages."

Had Katie not been embarrassed to the point of staring straight into her plate she might have noticed Lysander shoot Oliver an exasperated look and Lars mouth "stupid pratt," at him. Instead she finished her meal with gusto.

When she looked up, she noticed her three companions watching her amusedly. "What? Are my eating habits really that interesting?"

Lars laughed. "If I had known you were starving I would have offered you mine too."

"Oh…sorry. I've been up since about four and all I've managed to eat until now is a piece of toast this morning.

"Well sounds like you need to come over more often then. I happen to be an excellent chef and will fatten you right up. You're all skin and bones anyway," said Lysander, looping his fingers around Katie's wrist.

"My mother does feed me you know, I just haven't managed to gain back what I lost after six months of no substantial food."

"That settles it. You've had what, three months now? I will help your mother in recuperating you. Anyhow, I need a new test subject, these two will eat anything and everything set in front of them and the reviews they give me consist of grunts and burps."

Oliver and Lars put on looks of outrage. "I take offense to that," said Oliver. "I am not a caveman."

"Neither am I," added Lars.

Lysander rolled his eyes and began levitating plates to the sink.

"C'mon Katie, time to go," said Oliver.

"Where? I thought we were hanging out."

"We are, but not here. We are going to play some Quidditch!"

Lars and Lysander burst out laughing.

Oliver became embarrassed, "unless you want to do something else?"

"No! I love Quidditch and you know it. Let's go." Katie shot the others a frown.

"Perfect! Let me put on shoes." He left the kitchen and returned momentarily wearing shoes and holding a pair of Keeper's protective gloves with a quaffle tucked under his arm..

"I don't have my broom on me though," said Katie.

"No worries, we have plenty. You can borrow the Nimbus I got when I joined the reserves."

"What do you fly now?"

"Wait til you see it, I got a Wolke 5!"

"No way! That's the German one right?"

"Yup, it has amazing reactions. I've never been able to change directions mid-charge so quickly!"

"Excellent. Which pitch are we using?"

"You'll see. C'mon, I'll get the Nimbus for you." Oliver strode to the front entrance and grabbed two brooms handing one to Katie.

"Thanks."

"'Course! Ready?"

Katie nodded and grabbed onto Oliver's arm. Katie looked up to see a Quidditch pitch and stands surrounding her. The pitch wasn't grand nor were the stands even as large as the Hogwart's stands but it had the look and feel of a professional stadium. A banner that was easily the size of a small cottage was suspended below the stands portraying two golden bulrushes and the words Puddlemere United on a navy backdrop.

"Oh wow! We're playing here?"

"Yup, we're allowed to use it anytime we want."

"Wicked,"said Katie. "The Tornadoes have a separate practice pitch, but practicing here is just _so_ much cooler!"

"That's because we are cooler. Now let's see how rusty you've become."

Katie shot Oliver a dirty look and grabbed the Quaffle from him, quickly zooming into the air. He was immediately in the air as well flying towards the goals. Katie flew straight towards him aiming for the middle post but right before she shot, she dodged to the left and shot at one of the side goals instead. Oliver wasn't fooled and managed to grasp the quaffle milliseconds before it passed through the hoop.

"Not bad Bell!"

"I know; I practice by myself nearly every morning."

"Glad to see some of the values I taught you still exist."

"Haha, get in position."

The two continued playing til shortly after eight when the sun began to set. Katie by herself wasn't much of a match against Oliver and his now professional skills, but she still managed to get a few great shots past him. Sweaty and red-faced Katie rose above the stands to watch the sun go down and Oliver joined her.

"It's beautiful," Katie murmured and the red and gold rays drifted across the meadows. "Look how red it is. It's rather eery."

"Nah, see gold is mixing with it. It's Gryffindor colors."

"Funny. No, look at it."

"I am and maybe you're right, but you did say it was beautiful."

"I think sailors said that about red-skies as well, but I'm pretty sure they added something about it being a warning."

"No, that would be red sky in the morning, sailor's warning. Red sky at night is a sailor's delight."

"I still find it eerie. With everything going on…I dunno."

"Well, everything is going to be fine."

"You can't know that for sure Oliver."

"No, but it's what I believe so to me it's true."

"You're such a glass half full guy."

"You should try to be."

"Oh I am. The only difference is mine is half full of poison."

"Can't you just go back to saying it's beautiful?"

"Fine, it is. And not just the sunset, I mean this whole area. I can't believe you get to play here on a daily basis."

"That's better and yeah, I love it here. Argyll is still better but honestly I think in a couple of years I may move here simply to be near the pitch and everything. Our manager's office is actually in Puddletown and both Mathis and Troy, along with a couple retired players live in the area."

"Wouldn't be a bad idea. I could completely imagine living here." Katie cursed herself the second the words left her mouth. She glanced at Oliver who was smiling and watching the sun."

"Plus, even as a muggle travels this isn't too far from your family," he replied.

"No, uh it's not." Katie was thankful for the setting sun as it was no longer light enough to see the coloring of her face.

"Next time we come, we'll have to go to The Blue Vinny."

"The Blue Vinny?"

"Yeah, it's a little pub in Puddletown. They've got great food and the atmosphere is perfect. Only problem is that it's a muggle place but it's great when they have live music."

"Definitely, but we better get back now. I'm sure the twins are already headed to Harry's and I don't want to miss anything should someone send word. You know, Mum's been cooking dinner late, usually 8:30 or so. If we head there now, we'll be right on time. Anyway, that way we'll be close to the Burrow if anything happens."

"You sure your Mum won't mind?"

"Are you kidding? She'll be thrilled to have someone besides me at the table. That's why she's been cooking so late you know, she's hoping that way my dad can eat with us. Sometimes he's home by then, other times not."

"Sounds pretty shitty to me."

"It is."

"What are we waiting for? I'm starving! Last one to touch the front door does dishes the muggle way?"

"You're on." Katie grinned and apparated. She knew precisely where the apparition block began so was able to appear closer to the house. The instant she felt the ground she took off running. "Hope you like suds Wood!"

"Not fair, you apparated closer than I did," he shouted in return.

Katie went full speed but Oliver was faster. Despite having apparated closer, she could hear him gaining on her. Determined to win she refused to look back and stumbled into the cottage door a split-second before him. "HA!" She gasped.

"Cheater," Oliver mumbled.

"It's not cheating if you don't set rules on the apparition starting point. Moreover, I'm slower than you so I needed a head-start." She opened the door. "Mum!" She shouted, "I brought company for dinner!"

Helena Bell emerged from the kitchen. She was wearing sleek light-weight pale yellow robes and her hair was pulled into a neat twist. "Great, you are just in time. Paul and Susan are here too," she was saying before stopping dead in her tracks at the site of them. "Oh no. Both of you wash up now! You are not sitting at my dinner table like that. Oliver dear, you can use the washroom in the hall here." With that she turned back into the kitchen.

Katie rolled her eyes at Oliver and bounded up the stairs. She quickly proceeded to wash her face and arms of any dirt and sweat. Still red-face but marginally less grimy, she returned downstairs and followed Oliver into the kitchen. His face was still damp from the water.

Katie couldn't hold her giggles as she and Oliver sat down. Susan and Paul were as immaculately dressed and groomed as her mother in summer robes while she and Oliver looked like a pair of disheveled muggle ruffians in jeans and rumpled t-shirts. Katie's long hair was in a messy ponytail that was releasing hair by the minute and Oliver's was currently defying all laws of gravity, sticking in several different directions.

Oliver grabbed the chair next to hers, usually occupied by Alex. He ignored the pointed stares from Paul and Susan, instead turning to Mrs. Bell and saying "Everything looks absolutely delicious Mrs. Bell. Thank you for letting me join you. Katie's been telling me to come by for a while so I could taste your cooking."

"Why thank you Oliver. Any friend of Katie's, especially one who was so good about visiting at St. Mungo's is always welcome for dinner."

Katie couldn't keep from choking on her water. Oliver shot her a dashing grin accompanied by a quick wink. "Thant's very kind of you Mrs. Bell."

Katie looked at her mother who was positively beaming. Susan and Paul seemed surprised but Paul recovered quickly. "Oliver's right Mum. The spread is wonderful. Don't you agree Susan?"

"Oh yes, it's divine."

Katie sighed and quickly took a bite to show her agreement and avoid having to provide an equally "divine" answer. Her mother always prepared grand meals when Susan came over. Katie suspected it had a lot to do with the fact that Helena Bell and Serena Davies (Susan's mother) were in the same year at Hogwarts and rivals for top of their house in their year. Even after over 20 years they both continued to try to out-do each other. Katie and Roger (Susan's younger brother) got great laughs out of it anytime both of their families were together. Both of their mothers spent the entire evening showing off, while Susan and Lydia tried to out-do the other in appearance. The fathers disappeared within the first five minutes after dinner and Alex always had some excuse to depart early leaving Roger and Katie with nothing better to do than make fun of them all.

Paul's sudden presence was soon explained. A client had brought over Billywhigs from Australia and his home was infested. "I've been levitated three times already!" He exclaimed. Mrs. Bell had assured him that he could stay in his old room.

_Great, the lightest sleeper in the entire family is staying next door to me. So much for keeping this 4am wake-up call low-key._

The meal went swimmingly; Oliver even charmed the pants off Paul. Mrs. Bell was glowing and Susan was quiet. Mr. Bell arrived about half-way into the meal and Katie thought her mother would have face cramps the next morning from smiling so much.

Oliver "volunteered" to do the dishes and Mrs. Bell "voluntold" Katie to help. Even with him washing and rinsing while she dried and put away it was still half past ten before they were done. The rest of the family sat in the living room but Katie grabbed Oliver and dragged him into garden.

"Do you think it's weird we haven't heard anything? I mean, shouldn't they be back by now?" She asked, slightly panicked.

"No. I think it would be worse if we did hear something. As long as everything remains quiet we should be alright."

"I suppose you're right."

Katie sat down in the clearing of the garden. Oliver sat next to her.

"Fred and George will send word if they need us. Remember, they do have the Order with them so even if something goes wrong, they are covered. Chances are we'd just be in the way."

Katie nodded and laid back on the plush grass. Oliver remained seated and leaned back on his hands. The night was warm and clear. Occasionally an owl hooted and the bugs kept up their night symphony. The air was sweet with the smell of grass, flowers and recent rain.

After about ten minutes of silence Katie spoke. "You know, I cannot remember a star name outside of the basic constellations. I took a N.E.W.T in astronomy and I've got nothing!"

Oliver laughed. "I can't remember them either. I prefer not knowing actually. It makes lying here and watching much more fun. The science removes its mystery."

"I think I agree with that theory."

Oliver looked down at her. "Well that was easy enough."

"What was?"

"Getting you around to my way of thinking."

"Pff, you caught a lucky break and mentioned something I agree with that's all. As you well know changing my mind is worse than pulling teeth."

"Yeah dragon's teeth." He chuckled.

Katie laughed. "And again you are right."

"You should get used to that. I'm no good at being your temporary best friend unless you listen and trust what I say."

Still laughing Katie answered, "I'll be sure to remember that."

"Good," he said, lying down next to her.

Katie turned and looked at him and he smiled. Quickly she returned her attention to the sky. As they lay there, Katie couldn't stop smiling. Neither spoke for near half and hour and then quite suddenly Katie was fast asleep.

* * *

"Katie."

Katie heard someone saying her name and a tug on her arm. She decided to ignore it, she was way too comfortable.

"Katie, wake-up!"

She groaned and opened her eyes. She could feel a breeze on her face and Killmouski was hooting in the distance. _Wait…distance? Why am I on the grass?_ The voice whispered again.

"Katie, wake.-up." It was coming from her side. She rolled over and found Oliver staring down at her.

"Ugh, Oliver, what is it? Why am I outside?"

"You have a letter. And you're outside because you fell asleep out here about half an hour ago. Pig just showed up and has been pecking at me non-stop.

Katie shot up instantly and nearly missed smashing into Oliver's nose. She tore it open and read aloud.

_Katie,_

_Harry is safe. They knew though. Were attacked. Moody's dead, George is hurt but ok. Don't come over, not safe to be seen. Will explain tomorrow._

_Ginny_

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok, done! I was hoping to hit the wedding by this chapie but no such luck, got caught up in developing Katie and Oliver's friendship instead. **

**I also realized that I haven't been properly crediting my chapter titles. They are all songs that I have compiled into a sort of Spin Soundtrack. I'll list them out for you below so if you want to look them up you can. **

**Prologue: Spin by Taking Back Sunday (Obviously the inspiration for story title lol)**

**Chapter 1: Psychobabble by Frou Frou**

**Chapter 2: Right Side of the Bed by Atreyu**

**Chapter 3: Books and Letters by The Morning Light**

**Chapter 4: Remember to Feel Reel by Armor for Sleep**

**Chapter 5: Coming to Terms by Carolina Liar**

**Chapter 6: I've Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea That Says You Shut Your Mouth b****y Fall Out Boy**

**Chapter 7: Red Sky by Thrice**

**These are songs I love and the titles (not necessarily the lyrics, though some do) fit with the chapter. However, they all, plus others helped me to write :) **

**Again thank you for all the alerts, adds and reviews! You guys are great and I hope I can keep this up to your expectations.**

**Hope to update soon.**

**-Muse **


	9. Disintegration

**Well people, here you have chapter 8. Sadly despite my relaxing holidays I didn't get much chance to write as my mom was overloading me with books to read. Yes, I had a brief respite to lose myself in medieval mysteries. Can you all forgive me? **

**Also thank you SO MUCH for the wonderful reviews. I was blown away by some of the feedback I got last chapter. Cinroc, you are ever faithful and wonderful.. JennaLynne, wow, your review was just amazing! Also thanks to all the new readers who put this on their alert list. Reviews and alerts make writing this story so much easier. **

**Again, unbeta-ed. I try to catch those pesky errors, but always find more after I've posted! **

**Disclaimer: Apparently I wasn't a good girl this year. Santa didn't give me this wonderful world created by Ms. Rowling. **

**Chapter 8**

**Disintegration**

Any power must be an enemy of mankind which enslaves the individual by terror or force, whether it arises under a facets government or communist flag. All that is valuable in human society depends upon the opportunity for development accorded to the individual.

-Albert Einstein

"I will not call you Your Holey-ness!"

"C'mon Kates that not fair! I did help bring this together."

"Mmmm and what I am supposed to call Fred?"

"Really Katherine you can be so daft. He would be Your Wholly-ness, you know with a 'w'."

"I prefer Lack-Ear and Lack-Brain."

Katie ducked and ran out as several Fizzing Whizzbees came flying at her head. "See you guys tomorrow!"

It had been four days since the Order had pulled Harry out of Little Whinging. The twins were being kept overly busy at the Burrow, helping with the set up for Bill's wedding, which was taking place the next day so Katie had volunteered to help out in the shop. Her month of internship was over and the thought of sitting at home idly was highly unappealing. The more time she had to dwell, the more dreams she would have and that was out of the question. The fewer nightmares, the better.

The twins had come by to close down the shop early, leaving Katie and Angelina, who was also helping out, with half a day to themselves. Katie thought about visiting Oliver but realized he would be at practice. She still hadn't heard from Leanne meaning there was no where to send a letter and despite Oliver and Alex's efforts, it ate away at her. Angelina decided to drag Katie back to her parent's house to show her pictures of her travels, an idea Katie agreed to happily.

Katie loved going to Angelina's as the atmosphere was always happy and relaxed. It reminded her of the Burrow but without the chaos. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson owned a successful bakery in Diagon Alley called Pristine Pies and Pastries with the slogan 'Magically Made to be Magically Marvelous'. Katie swore up and down that they had the best treacle tarts outside of Hogwarts (Lysander had argued vehemently that his tarts topped even Hogwarts).

Katie spent the rest of the afternoon on Angelina's couch, jealously looking at pictures from Germany, Italy, Romania, Turkey and Egypt.

"I still can't believe you got to see where Matthias the Brave stood against the warlocks of Istanbul."

"It was amazing Katie."

"Is it true that the table on which he died is covered in star shaped rubies?"

"Yea, the tears of his beloved that mixed with his blood."

"You know, that was one story in Professor Binn's class that I stayed awake for the entire time."

"Me too, I think every girl did."

"My sister used to tell me the children's version of the tale, the one where Sophia's tears save him and for the longest time all I wanted to be was Sophia."

Angelina laughed, "Who knew Katie Bell was such a romantic."

"Haha yuck it up. '_Was_' would be the operative word in that sentence."

"Why is that?"

"I've grown up."

"So have I but I still have horribly romantic notions about life. I mean who would have thought that Fred and I would get together again after I traveled for a year. I left thinking I would be swept away by a suave Italian wizard only to want nothing more than to come home to see him."

"We can't all have what you have."

"No, but you can have something."

Katie played with the hem of her sleeve avoiding Angelina's probing stare. "What I want is something I can't have. I'm not the same Katie I used to be and I don't think I can be."

Angelina looked at her for a minute before replying, "No you're not. The thing is though, people change. It's expected. Maybe you should try to find the good things from this change."

Katie gave a bitter laugh. "Like what?"

"For instance you are a hell of a lot more determined. You were always Katie the good student, Katie the good Quidditch player, Katie the solid friend. Now on top of that, you're Katie, the girl who pushed through the last semester of school after being in a coma, Katie the girl who recklessly tries to help fight You-Know-Who's people, Katie the girl that does what she wants and not what's expected of her."

"Those don't exactly sound like good qualities Ang. Reckless maybe."

"But they are! The old qualities weren't bad either, just different. But I gotta say that there are two things that don't seem to have changed in the slightest."

"Do enlighten me."

"You're still a stubborn cow and you're still oblivious."

"I know I'm stubborn, I like that about me but I'm curious as to how I am oblivious."

"Oh I don't know, it involves feelings regarding someone rugged, sweet, and handsome and possessing honestly one of the best qualities of character with a slight obsession for a certain sport play on a broom!"

"I know _exactly_ how I feel about Oliver, I'll thank you."

"So do the rest of us but we also realize _exactly _how he feels about you, something you haven't managed yet"

Katie jumped in her seat. "What! He said something about me?"

"Ha, I knew it!" Angelina smirked gleefully, resembling an alchemist who just discovered the secret to changing any metal to gold. "Of course he said something about you. He constantly brings you up when you aren't around. He's exactly like you as well; won't admit it but unconsciously makes it so obvious that the rest of the world wants to smash our heads into a wall from frustration. You two are prefect for each other, both denying, denying, denying. At your wedding you'll be saying how you _don't_ take the other person simply so you don't show anyone how you feel!"

"So what you're saying is he's never actually admitted to anything."

"Well, no but neither have you."

"Ha, _I _knew it! Anyway, it wouldn't matter if he did admit smething; he deserves someone better without the baggage. Let Verity have a go at him."

"Verity? She's all wrong for him. To fun and perky."

"He deserves fun and perky."

"That's just mean, I thought you liked him. C'mon, Oliver being fun and perky? That's like calling Alicia low maintenance and grounded. Oliver deserves to be with someone he likes, that's that and so do you and wouldn't you know it, you like him, he likes you. In my opinion that settles it."

"Ok, we are done with this conversation Ang. Let's talk about tomorrow, are you sure you can't make it?"

Angelina acquiesced but the look on her face told Katie that this topic was in no way buried.

"Positive. Mum needs my help at the bakery since dad will be gone."

"Why can't the bloody French make their own magic pastries? Do they have to try his?"

"I guess so."

"I need another voice of reason there with me."

"Stick to Ginny."

"I would but she's been quite moody lately, with everything that's happened between her and Harry."

Angelina nodded. "You know, maybe you could ask Oli…"

The daggers in Katie's eyes silenced her.

"Egypt next?" She asked, pulling out another album.

"Sure," a relieved Katie replied.

KOKKOKOKOKOKOKKOKOKO

Katie sat in her bedroom staring into a mirror, evaluating herself. There she was, this was her. Her hair had darkened significantly since she hadn't spent much time in the sun in the past year and was now the darker brown Leanne had always wanted to turn it. It was also much longer than she had ever worn it. The lack of sun had kept her skin pale and though she was regaining weight, she was still thinner than she had been.

_I look sick._

She continued to study her face; decent bone structure, the same greenish eyes her sister could break hearts with, average lips and average nose all kept in an oval shaped face. That was Katie to a T, average. Lydia was the pretty one, with a smile that could make even the warlock who had cut out his heart fall in love.

Grumbling to herself, she slipped on her bright green wellies and straightened the yellow dress she had bought for Bill's wedding. It had an a-line cut and fell to her knees. The material was light cotton, edged with white silk. She carried her heels and her white leather handbag and hopped downstairs, her rain boots clunking.

"Katie, you look lovely!" her Mom squealed when she saw her. The second, however, he eyes landed on the boots, the smile dropped. "Why are you wearing galoshes?"

"Because the ground is still muddy in the fields," replied Katie with a matter-of-fact tone, as if that explained everything.

"What does it matter if the fields are muddy," added her sister who had just entered the room looking flawless in a flowing pink number. "You are a witch remember, we all learned how to apparate."

"That's because I'm not apparating. I'm leaving now and walking."

"Why on earth are you walking?" Exclaimed her mother.

"Because I want too. It's a beautiful day outside, exercise is always beneficial and anyway I think I might need some time under the sun."

Lydia gave her a pointed stare and her mother stalked off muttering things along the line of "stubborn, willful child." "Honestly Katie," said Lydia, "You are so weird sometimes. Can't you just behave normally anymore?"

"I'm not normal anymore," Katie retorted and headed out the door.

Alex was coming up the path and saw her. "You walking to the Weasley's Kates?"

"Yeah, it's only a couple of miles. Shouldn't take more than 45 minutes, if that."

"Hold on, I'll join you. Let me just let Mum know and grab my old wellies."

Katie waited as her brother bounced inside. He didn't manage to close the door all the way and Katie heard her mother's reaction. "I don't know which of you is worse! Why is it so difficult for you to wait and come with us in an hour?"

"Jeez Mum, don't bust a vein. It's a nice day, let's all walk, a family stroll."

Katie snorted as the vision of Lydia traipsing through the fields crossed her mind. That hadn't happened since she had learned how to operate the floo system and once she got her apparition license, it was rare that she even did that.

"Alex, I'm not walking through the mud today, boots or not."

"Suit yourself Lydia. Offer's open Mum."

"No thank you, I think I'd like to arrive like a respectable witch. I could even pretend I didn't have two of the most stubborn and crude children in the world then!"

"Oh mum, where would the fun in that be? Besides there's no _way_ we can be the absolute most stubborn and crude children, I'm sure someone's got us beat. See ya!" Alex emerged from the house. "Shall we?" He asked, offering Katie his arm.

She accepted and the two strolled into the trees. It was a wonderfully warm day and rays of sunshine penetrated the leafy canopy to form intricate patterns on the damp ground. Katie and Alex stuck to a well worn little path to avoid any wardrobe malfunctions which would inevitably send their mother into a fit despite the fact that any dirt or wrinkle could easily by magicked away.

Ten minutes later they emerged from among the oaks and alders onto an unused field covered in tall grasses. In the sea of gold and green the occasional blue forget-me-not and red poppy made their appearances. Katie was delighted to also find pale-flaxes, buttercups, scarlet pimpernels, and red campions. Deciding it would be pleasant to bring a fresh wildflower bouquet for Mrs. Weasley, she bounded in various directions. Alex did his part by walking along and calling to her anytime he found something worth picking.

The smell of fresh flowers and damp earth infused Katie with a sense of euphoria. Alex seemed to be infected as well for he kept running around like a madman to help Katie's bouquet efforts. His help was well given for after only fifteen minutes, Katie had 3 separate bouquets threatening her eyesight. Alex relieved some of her burden and they continued through the field and over a fence into a muggle cornfield. Beyond that was another set of trees that included Katie's favorite weeping willow.

As a child she had often hidden amongst its branches to get away from the twins of torture but also on occasion to spy or surprise them. This set of trees was located right behind the Weasley's orchard atop a small hill. Eyeing the hill she grinned mischievously. "I'll race you down." She said daringly.

"Alex snickered. "That would be a bad idea for several reasons."

"Oh c'mon! Or are you scared that you're getting to old to beat your little sister?"

"No, but I have a feeling you would beat yourself by tripping and subsequently rolling into the tent."

"I'm not that bad!"

"Bad enough."

"Well I want wind in my hair so I'm running. Feel free to join." Gripping the two bouquets she still held tightly she took off down the hill.

"Katie don't!" Alex shouted.

She ignored him and kept her focus on the ground. Thankfully the earth here was dryer than in the field allowing her to run without worry. She could see people milling about the orchard outside of the tent. She reached the bottom in one piece and gave a whoop of joy. Alex jogged up behind her and smacked her lightly on the back of the head. "Idiot." He mumbled but his eyes twinkled happily at seeing his sister smile. She hadn't smiled like that in a very long time.

Katie simply grinned and skipped off towards the house. Mrs. Weasley greeted her enthusiastically and directed her to the kitchen to put the flowers in vases and also where she and Alex could put their boots as the old spot by the front door was now taken by a new flutterby bush. While Katie arranged the flowers Alex wandered off after sighting Fleur's relatives. Katie had managed to avoid Aunt Muriel and her own mother for the time being. After cautiously exploring the house she did find Ginny, who was hiding from Fleur in her gold bridesmaid dress by sitting in a space under one of the stairs.

"Katie! Over here!" Ginny whispered.

"What on earth are you doing down there?"

"Hiding from Fleur, my mum and Fleur's mum. I just want to get this whole thing over with."

Katie nodded sympathetically and sat down next to her. "Well you've only got fifteen more minutes of hiding so I think you'll be alright. Where's Harry? I haven't seen him yet."

"Yes you have, but he is poly-juiced into a red-headed muggle. He's now Cousin Barney."

"Ahhh. I wouldn't dance with him too much then if I were you. Could give people the wrong idea about cousinly love."

Ginny glared. "You are around Fred and George too much," she said.

"I know…it's quite disturbing how much of an influence they've had on me recently."

Katie was answered with a snort. "What's disturbing is that you think this is recent. I happen to know it was your idea to transform Ron's teddy bear! I think this side of you went into hibernation for a while but is now swiftly resurfacing."

"Ahhh so you know about that. Do me a favor and don't tell Ron ay."

"Not to worry, besides I can't have you blabbing to the twins about their pink knickers can I?"

Katie chuckled at the memory. When she was 13, Ginny had managed to get a hold of muggle clothing dye from the village and proceeded to soak all of the twins' underwear in them. Since they were technically clean, just pink, Mrs. Weasley's _Scourgify _attempts were unsuccessful.

"You'd better get down there if you want to get a good seat." Ginny added.

"Eh, I'm sure the twins were kind enough to save me a spot with my family. I'm simply avoiding sitting in said spot until the last possible minute."

Ginny grinned, "I heard your mum going off about you and Alex romping through the fields. I wouldn't want to sit by her too long when she's that brassed off either."

Sighing with mock exasperation Katie replied, "It's so nice to have _someone_ understand my reasoning."

"Ginevra! What on earhz are you doing down zhere?"

Ginny groaned and Katie glanced up to see an exceptionally beautiful blonde woman bearing a striking resemblance to Fleur. _So this is Mrs. Delacour. She looks slightly rabid today, no wonder Ginny is hiding._

Smiling wryly at Katie, Ginny followed her future relative downstairs. Katie followed suit but went outside to the orchard instead of the bridal rooms. She found the twins escorting people to seats and upon seeing her they gleefully grabbed her arms and led her together, sticking their chests out pompously. Her face flushed as she felt the stares of people around her. "Would you quit?" she whispered furiously.

"Not a chance love," murmured Fred. "Did I ever tell you I hate sneezing?"

Katie groaned and resigned herself to her fate. They stopped at three different rows, muttering to each other before finally guiding her to sit by her family. As they released her arms the each quickly grabbed a hand kissing it and bowing. "Mi'lady, your throne."

Glowering as they returned to seat more guests, Katie sat next to Alex who shook with silent laughter.

"Oh go stuff yourself," she growled.

_. _

The ceremony was beautiful. Katie was amazed to see that when Fleur stood next to Bill his scars were virtually unnoticeable; it was as if everything she was near turned beautiful as well.

Once the ceremony was over and the congratulations had been said, Katie found herself a piece of cake and accosted a chair at a back table. Alex was dancing with someone undoubtedly related to Fleur and George was doing the same. She had last seen Fred attempting to hide from Aunt Muriel while simultaneously getting a random uncle of his inebriated.

"Vell not _all _the pretty girls are taken it seems."

Katie glanced up to see Viktor Krum standing above her. "Viktor! How nice to see you again!" She gave him a genuine smile. Alex had introduced her to him the summer of the world cup when several of the national teams gathered for a diplomatic party. Alex preferred bringing Katie as his date to such events as it caused less chatter and scandal as to who might have captured Tutshill's most lusted after and England's finest beater's heart. Katie never minded the role, especially since she was often able to meet many of her Quidditch heroes because of it.

When Krum had come to Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, they had formed a sort of friendship discussing various teams, plays and game strategies. That was when she still contemplated the idea of attempting a Quidditch career. She hadn't seen him in three years so his appearance was a welcome surprise.

"So Katie Bell," he said, sitting next to her. "Vhy have you not signed to a team?"

Katie's smile faltered. "It's a long story. You may have heard part of it but to keep it short, I missed the trials because I wasn't quite recuperated."

"I heard you vere in the hospital, but if you train enough you can alvays try next year." He grinned. "I vill put in a good vord for you in Bulgaria if you vish to leave England, as long as you don't tell you brother it vos me who convinced you to leave."

Laughter bubbled out of her easily. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. I suppose I could try out next year."

"Good." Viktor stood abruptly. "Now you vill dance with me?"

"I'm not sure it's a good idea. I fall a lot."

"Bah, I'm bigger and stronger than you, I vill keep you standing."

She allowed him to lead her to the dance floor and keep her there for two songs before she managed to escape back to the table and her cake. Viktor had kept his promise and made sure she didn't look too foolish. Katie was sure he would regret it by the time the bruises appeared on his toes.

As she sat watching the couples dance and laugh Katie let her thoughts stray to Oliver.

He had volunteered to go to the ministry today as he wouldn't be attending the wedding. Kingsley would be there monitoring the minister and he mentioned he wouldn't mind if one of them wanted to skulk around a bit as long as they weren't caught. George told Oliver not to be daft and Fred added that if he didn't go to the wedding, who was supposed to keep Katie company as both of them had Veela family to entertain. Oliver snorted and said Katie was able to take care of herself, probably better than either of them. He didn't notice it, but the Katie saw the twins do a small fist punch behind their backs.

_I hope everything is alright. Maybe I should save him some cake. He'd like that. _

_I'm sure he would my little Katie. Bring him a piece of cake as a token of affection; I'm sure you'll win him over right on the spot. _

Katie dropped her fork in disgust and fled the tent.

_Leave me alone!_

_I'm bored Katherine. Besides, if I don't teach you, who will?_

_I don't want to learn the lessons you teach. _

Katie furtively searched for a private place. She found sanctuary on the side of what was now a broom shed and leaned against it heavily. The voice hadn't come while she was awake in nearly a month. It frightened her that she could be in such a happy place and still have this happen.

_Come now, you must learn that the things you seek are unattainable. Would you rather go through the pain of finding out through experience?_

"If it meant you would go away then yes!" she whispered aloud.

_When will you realize that isn't going to happen?_

"Never. I will try to rid myself of you with my last breath. If I can have but a moment in my life without worrying you will jump into my mind at any moment, I would die happy."

_Tisk, tisk Katie. Ever the martyr aren't we? Being a martyr won't help you win Oliver. I know that's what you want. I know it better than you do in fact because I can see deep inside you to places you're afraid to let your mind wander. You don't want to see the truth do you?_

"What are you on about? Truth, what truth? And it doesn't matter how I feel about Oliver because I won't make him deal with my problems." Katie's voice grew louder as she grew angrier.

_That's my girl! Get angry! Stop being the pathetic little witch you are!_

"What do you want from me!?" Katie sobbed, dropping to her knees. "Why won't you go away?"

_I want nothing and I want everything. I can't go away from you because I am you. I'm there in the deepness you're afraid to explore. _

Katie squeezed her eyes and screamed inside her head trying to drown out the incessant invasion of her mind. Under the scream all she could feel was despair at the fact she was most likely crazy; that she would wind up as one of those witches with permanent residence on the fourth flour at St. Mungo's.

Shouts interrupted her attempts at silence. At first she thought they were echoing inside her head and ignored them but after several minutes she realized they were coming from the direction of the wedding tent. Pops from people apparating filled the air. She stood and looked around the side of the shed. Frozen, she watched as people in the masks of Death Eaters appeared on the lawn before her and entering the tent.

_What's going on! This can't be happening! How can they dare to make such a blatant attack? The ministry won' stand…_ "unless the ministry has been taken. No…Oliver. Oh bloody hell, Mum, Dad!"

Katie took off running towards the tent stopping briefly to kick off her heals that insisted upon sinking into the dirt. She reached the back of the tent and peered through a flap in the corner. The chaos seemed to be residing but evidence of it in the form of tumbled chairs and broken dishes filled the area. Over half of the guests were gone and the other half was either huddled in chairs or comforting one another. Her mother was standing with Mrs. Weasley, arm protectively around the shorter woman's shoulders. Mrs. Weasley was shooting hell fire from her eyes as Fred and George were restrained. Fleur and Bill were holding each other, but it almost seemed that Bill was more holding Fleur back from tearing the people who ruined her wedding to shreds. Katie couldn't see Alex, Paul, Lydia or Ginny but to her relief she couldn't see Harry either which meant he had gotten away with Ron and Hermione most likely in tow.

Five Death Eaters were physically or magically forcing the guests to remain in the tent. One of them was taller than the others and Katie could see his pale hands extending from the robes. On his right hand he wore a large emerald ring. He seemed to be in charge of the attack.

The front flap to the tent opened and two more Death Eaters entered.

"The house was clean except for them." One of the figures said to the tall, pale-handed wizard. They stepped aside and revealed Lydia and Ginny, magically bound. Mr. Weasley let out a roar but was quickly silenced by a stunning spell. Mr. Bell caught him before he hit the ground.

Katie saw only fire as Lydia and Ginny were pushed into the other, their bond finally released. She drew her wand from her hand bag and aimed at the tall wizard, ignoring the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "_Stu..."_

Her words were interrupted by a hand snaking over her mouth and another snatching her wand. The strong arms dragged her away from the tent struggling. The body attached to the hand holding her wand came into view and she relaxed instantly. Standing in front of her was her brother Paul pleading her with his hands to be still. The hands from her waist and mouth released and she turned to see Alex. Behind Alex stood Oliver, who had a black eye. He was cradling his left arm.

Katie tried to speak but Alex quickly re-clamped his hand over her mouth. "Later," he mouthed silently and she nodded. Still clutching her, Alex turned and with a pop they appeared in a dark alley. She looked around confused, trying to identify something as familiar but nothing came to her. She turned and glared at Alex. "Why are we here? We have to go back and help the others! Why did you stop me?"

Alex nearly clamped his hand over Katie's mouth again but Paul stopped him. "Because what are we supposed to tell Mum and Dad when you're dead because we let you stupidly attack a Death Eater," he said, releasing his older brother's arm. "They'll be ok as long as they don't attack them. They have no reason to hold any of them longer than questioning."

"Why do they care about questioning? These are Death Eaters we are talking about! Do you think they give a damn about what the Ministry will do to them? And what do you mean question? What right do they have to question anybody? Has the ministry been alerted?" She glared at the three men standing around her. Oliver looked despondent and stood off to the side, Alex's teeth were clenched and Paul was pacing on the cobblestone.

"Well seeing as they are the Ministry now I'm sure it's been alerted."

She stared at Alex as the words left his lips. "Scrimgeour is dead. They've taken control of everything. Apparently Thickneese has been under the Imperius curse…"

"I knew it." Katie mumbled.

"…and now he is minister. They attacked the ministry full force and then split to go to various households it seems."

"How do you know all this?"

"I was there." Oliver finally spoke, his voice raw and cracking. "Aside from stunning that git Yaxley I wasn't much use. I was promptly thrown into a wall and bound. Luckily I had some of the twins' cologne on so they kinda forgot about me. Kingsley managed to get me free after everything and send word to the Weasley's. We heard them give out orders. They went to the Tonks' place, and several others. They also went to yours but obviously didn't find anyone. I met up with your brothers there. I…" Oliver's voice faltered. "I had to make sure you were ok."

Katie's stomach flipped as he said it but he quickly turned his head to avoid her gaze.

"What about you parents? Are they alright?"

"Yeah, I sent a Patronus to them and they sent one back."

Expectantly she looked to Alex. "How did you get out?"

"Dad forced us basically. Said he and mum had to stay to be with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Said to find you, Lydia and Susan and get you out because neither he nor mum could bear losing us. Well we couldn't find either you or Lydia so we went to the house hoping you were there but found Oliver instead. We left Susan there and the three of decided to come back together. There's nothing we can do for Lydia right now."

"But.." Katie protested.

"No, we are going to fix Oliver's arm and then head back to the Weasley's, but only to keep an eye on things in case they do decide to really hurt someone." Paul gave her the same look she had given Ang yesterday that closed the conversation.

"What's wrong with Oliver's arm?" She asked instead.

"Dislocated shoulder," Oliver replied, grimacing.

"I don't know the magical way of putting it back it but I do know the manual way which is probably safer," said Alex. He indicated that Oliver should sit on an overturned crate. Before sitting, he tossed something lightly to Katie's feet who looked down to see her shoes.

"I saw the on the hill when we snuck up on you. Better put them on, there's probably glass on the ground."

Katie smiled gratefully and slipped her feet into them.

Alex began handing out instructions. "Paul, situate yourself on his other side to hold him still. Katie, your handbag, is it leather?"

She nodded.

"Good, the strap is nice and thick too. Detach it and give it to him to bite on. He probably won't need it but yelling in a dark muggle alleyway doesn't seem too prudent."

She pointed her wand where the strap met the bag and whispered "_Abscido_" at both ends. The strap fell into her hand. Alex nodded at her to put it in Oliver's mouth. Oliver gave her a grin and a wink as if trying to alleviate her fear.

Alex gently pushed Oliver to lie back on the crate and then slowly rotated his arm out to the side. Oliver inhaled quickly and Alex stopped briefly before slowly continuing. Once his arm was out to the side, Alex raised the hand from the elbow to reach towards his opposite shoulder. Oliver grunted through the leather strap and suddenly a soft popping crunch filled the silence. Paul released him and Alex helped him to stand. Katie transfigured the leather strap into a sling and fastened it onto Oliver's arm, who suddenly looked in much higher spirits.

"Well then, back to the orchard?" he grinned dangerously.

Paul nodded. Alex turned to Katie. "I'm taking you side along so we don't get separated. Once we get there you stay behind us, understand?"

She nodded and grasped her brother's arm.

KOKOKOKO

_2 Hours Later_

"Argh! How much longer are they going to question them?" Alex whispered loudly as he paced angrily. "They've been at it for nearly 3 hours!"

Katie glared at him and put a finger to her lips. "You know I don't think you've quite mastered the fine art of whispering. Besides, they've already let a bunch of people go. It can't be much longer before Mum, Dad, Lydia and the Weasleys are also released.

Alex shot her an exasperated look and retuned to his post next to her. The Weasleys, Bells, Delacours, were all that remained in the tent. Fred and George were still bound but Katie had cast a spell to loosen their bonds so if need be they could quickly free themselves.

Situated at the rear of the tent, Katie, her brothers and Oliver were too far away to hear much of what was being said. "Fine timing to not have Extendable Ears on hand," Katie grumbled.

Everyone had been pretty compliant so there wasn't much shouting aside from when they asked where Harry Potter was. Of course no one knew so not telling them wasn't at all a problem, and even if they did know, no one in attendance was likely to give out any information willingly.

Katie felt a touch on her shoulder and turned to see Paul. She and Alex backed away from the tent to speak with him.

"Things are winding down. I'm going to go home and check on Susan. She's probably tripping over her own lost marbles right about now."

Alex nodded. "Good idea. Oliver and I will stay here and Katie can go with you so she can get some rest."

"Okay. I'll come back in a couple hours to relieve you if you need." Paul replied. "

"Wait a minute," Katie said with as much indignation as she could force into a whisper. "Could you two stop making decisions for me? I'm staying here and waiting for Mum and Dad and that's final. No Alex, I've been of age for over a year now, it's time I made some of my own choices."

Paul and Alex exchanged a look. "She get's it from you," said Paul."

Alex sighed. "I know. These days I can't tell if that's a good thing or bad thing anymore."

Katie huffed quietly and walked back up to the corner where Oliver was maintaining a post. He gave her a questioning look and then glanced at Paul and Alex. Katie simply set her jaw and shook her head. While undoubtedly a rare occasion, Alex and Paul joining forces rarely bode well for what Katie wanted to do. Continuing to ignore Oliver's gaze and Alex's radiating frustration Katie focused on the task at hand.

The Death Eaters were pacing around the tent. They no longer seemed to be questioning anyone but nor did they seem to want to release anyone either. A glance at both Oliver and Alex on the other corner let Katie see them pulling out their wands. Katie followed suit, suddenly much more frightened than she had been when getting ready to attack earlier. The adrenaline had faded and she could feel the distinction.

All seven of the Death Eaters stood huddled away from the captives. Katie, Alex and Oliver all readied their wands. The disarming spell was on the tip of Katie's tongue when the tall, pale-handed leader disapparated. The spell froze on her lips. Neither Alex, nor Oliver cast theirs. Two more Death Eaters followed suit leaving only four in the tent. One pointed his wand at Fred and George's hands causing the bonds to drop while another passed out the wands they had confiscated.

"Remember, we will be vigilant. Don't think you subterfuge will go unnoticed like in the past," one of the masked figures barked. With that the last four disapparated. The tension flew from the tent and was visibly noticeable. Tears streamed down both Mrs. Bell's and Mrs. Weasley's cheeks. Ginny clung to her mother and stared into space and Gabrielle Delacour was started sobbing hysterically against her parents. Bill cradled Fleur, Charlie was helping Mr. Bell pick up Mr. Weasley while Fred flung a comforting arm around Lydia.

Katie glanced at Alex and with his nod she burst into the tent, muddy legs and a tear streaked face yelling "Mum!" Alex and Oliver were right behind her.

KOKOKO

**There you have it! Let me know what you thought.**

**Chapter Title Song Credit: Disintegration by Jimmy Eat World.**

**Oh I've drawn up a Bell Family Tree and also a little chart to show what years the characters were at Hogwarts in comparison to Harry. It helped me a lot with timeline. If anyone had interest in these let me know and I will find a way to put them up somewhere. Oh and I did some actor browsing and found people whose looks best represent the main characters as I have written them. Unfortunately there aren't really any "older, rugged" Sean Biggerstaff photos so I chose someone who I think compliments his features a bit but more buffed out. Also his eye color is different but he is now my interpretation of Oliver. **

**Love you guys :) **

**Muse**


End file.
